LOVe
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy Bolton runs a support group for HIV sufferers and finds himself attracted to new member, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella has led a limited life running her bakery but on meeting Troy falls quickly for his charms. However, nothing seems to run smoothly for them on the bumpy road to true LOVe!
1. HIVe

Hey people! Here is my new story, hopefully eagerly awaited lol ;)

I just want to say that I did A LOT of research on this subject to make sure I got the details right so I hope you guys learn as much as I did reading it!

I really enjoy reading your reviews you guys keep me going so please let me know what you think when you're done :)

Also if any of you are budding writers, check out the latest ZA Angels Write Off Theme- Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder! I read and review all the entries made :)

Ang

**CHAPTER 1**

"Uhm…hi…" A warm voice sounded beside Gabriella.

She looked up, startled at the interruption and quickly remembered where she was.

"Oh, hi…" she offered back sheepishly with a blush. She had ventured into the entrance of the hall that was housing the 'HIV for everyone' (otherwise known as HIVe) group tonight, but she hadn't actually made her way fully inside. In fact, she was just debating how to turn and go without causing too much distraction when the voice had disturbed her. And now she was caught out, trapped somewhat.

The voice that belonged to a very handsome, boyish young man before her sounded again.

"Are you joining us?" Two thick, animated brows lifted and Gabi found her eyes following their journey. She hid a smile.

"Uh…."

The guy swallowed. "It's okay if you want to leave." He assured gently. "It's just we're starting and I need to know if you're in or out?"

Gabi took a breath and cast her eyes up. "Can I just listen?"

His face softened and his smile hit his eyes if not his mouth. "Of course."

"Then I'm in," she lifted her chin and followed him further into the open space which was decorated with chairs. She smiled shyly at the other occupants and sat down.

She slid her over-the-shoulder bag off her body and unbuttoned her duffel coat, her long, gray jumper-dress sleeves wrapped around her hands to keep them warm. She had on tights with it and long black suede boots, her hair curly and black falling down her shoulders, her dark eyes outlined with liner.

"You're new," the guy next to her announced and she pressed her lips in.

"Yeah…"

"Marvin," he reached across to introduce himself and she smiled.

"Gabriella. But call me Gabi," she added as she shook his hand.

"Okay, gang…" The stranger that had lured her in began the session and she was surprised someone his age would run a group such as this. He looked too young to cope with the obvious weight of the subject matter at hand. But still, looks could be deceptive…

"Newbie!" Marvin called out before the guy could finish and Gabi blushed as he pointed at her.

"Yes, thank you, Marv," the group leader smirked. "I think we're all aware of that."

"Her name is Gabriella," he shared and Gabi blushed even harder.

"Great, can I carry on now?" The guy checked and Marvin nodded.

"Ok, good, Evening all, most of you know me already, my name is Troy Bolton and I run HIVe- HIV for everyone-" he explained, "…unless I'm out of the country, imprisoned unfairly or…well, just imprisoned…" he joked and everyone chuckled.

"For those of you that are new to this, don't be intimidated, we don't bite. Well maybe on a full moon but then we always did say there was something strange about Eric…" he teased of the large-built guy next to him.

Eric gave him a look.

"Hey, I'm only kidding, big guy, nothing but love for ya," Troy winked and punched his arm affectionately.

Eric stood to hug Troy and squeezed him too-tight deliberately, causing Troy to wince and carry on his intro a little breathlessly.

"Well, as you can see, we're all one big happy family here- unless Jennifer throws her toys out and then we're _all _in for it!" He teased another familiar face and she flipped him a 'V' sign in disgust.

"Okay, let's get on with this before there's a revolt…" he muttered, his eyes falling on Gabi and she bit her lower lip nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask her anything.

"Who wants to go first?" He checked of the band and quickly people began talking about their week, their month or even their year since being diagnosed with HIV.

Troy budged Marvin over to sit next to Gabi to protect her somewhat from the rest of the group but she would have preferred him to sit opposite so she could study his features more.

Okay, he had amazing blue eyes. That had been immediately obvious as soon as he had spoken. Along with having soft, full lips. And he was muscled, she could tell through the clingy red knit jumper and jeans he wore with red converse. His hair…well, his hair was kind of a mess, actually. Kind of just…ruffled by his fingers and sat there messy, but still, it didn't detract from his extremely handsome face. He looked like a Hollywood actor and if he wasn't sat there in a fraying knit jumper with hair like a birds nest, she might have thought he was, too.

But his age still shocked her. He couldn't be more than 22. She could feel his vibrancy and energy every time he broke into the discussion and expressed his views or relayed information. He didn't just _say _the words. He owned them.

"So what do you think?" His voice was too near and it spooked her.

She gasped, embarrassed at being caught out. She flicked her eyes around and noticed some people had left to go outside to smoke and some were getting soda from the machine.

"Break time already?"

"It's been half an hour…" Troy teased and she frowned.

_Really? Already?_

Gabi cleared her throat. "So uh…you're here because…" she began, lifting her brows, but he didn't follow her silent question. "Why did you start the group?" She tried again.

Troy smiled at her bemusedly, relaxing in his chair. "Because we all needed somewhere to go and talk." He answered simply of him and the group members.

"So you're…?" She led, confused.

"HIV positive?" He squinted, bemused. "Yeah."

_Oh._

Gabi's mouth opened as she processed this information. "I thought you might be a friend or a relative…" She murmured, doubly shocked now she knew he was affected too, due to his obvious young age.

"No…why would I run a support group on something I didn't know anything about?" He wondered, confused at her reaction.

"I…I just…" She failed for words. "You might have found out about it if you'd lost someone…" She offered feebly, feeling excruciating shame.

"You came to the right place, Gabriella," he assured her. "HIV is not a death sentence."

/

"So, did you go?" Taylor asked the next morning of Gabi's attendance at HIVe.

"Yup." Gabi nodded once and sipped her tea.

"And?"

"And what?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "And how was it?"

"Well the guy who ran it was a total hottie for a start…" Gabi smiled around her cup and waited for Taylor's indignant gasp which came just as predicted.

"You're kidding!"

Gabi shook her head. "And it was really informative. I didn't know very much last night and I thought I was informed," she mused.

"So…what's the outlook…is it bad?" Taylor ventured, chewing her lower lip.

Gabi took a breath in. "You should come to the group they explain it so much better there, but basically, there's ways to cope with it."

Taylor nodded and looked to the table with sadness in her eyes. "I'm just afraid to go there in case-" Her voice caught and Gabi quickly rounded the table.

"In case what, Tay?" She asked her friend.

Taylor looked up, her face filled with sadness. "Nothing…" She denied quickly. "It's nothing."

/

Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie had been best friends since they were five years old. Gabi's mother, Christa, had moved them to Albuquerque and Gabi had joined elementary school there and immediately been befriended by the popular and clever Taylor McKessie.

Throughout their teenage years they had shared the pains of growing up, heartache and the unfathomable mystery that was boys and somehow they had remained tight-knit even though their worlds had changed drastically growing up.

Taylor had become a relief doctor, choosing to travel to far-flung countries that needed aid and Gabi had decided to stay rooted at home, opening her own cake shop which was unbelievably successful for such a small town.

But they both made it work. They both loved each other dearly. They were best friends, after all.

But through heartache, through loss, failed relationships and life's let-downs, neither of them had expected this. This news was possibly the only thing that could tear them apart.

But only if they let it.

/

"I was hoping you'd come back…" The warm voice was at least a little familiar.

Gabi smiled up into blue eyes. "What is that?" She gestured to his hair with her finger and Troy looked a little affronted.

"You don't like it?" He wondered, a little hurt.

Gabi shrugged. "It's _your_ hair."

Troy squinted. "_You_ have nice hair, though."

Gabi blushed and pursed her lips. "Well, thank you."

She swallowed and watched him as he smiled slowly at her, wondering why he was paying _her_ a compliment. She wasn't exactly anything to write home about.

She baked all day and worked all night on her paperwork, she was like the girl next door with no next door, she mused. She really wouldn't stand out in a crowd. So why had she tickled Troy's interest?

"Troy…" Marvin called his attention towards the waiting group.

"I have to go…you know…" He gestured the group with a flick of his chin.

"Oh, sure…"

Gabi trailed over to the circle and sat down, still trying to fathom Troy when the session started, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I met a guy this week," Jennifer offered, chewing gum and popping it loudly. "So when do I tell him- before we hit third base or when we go all the way and then send him running?" She asked the group.

Troy smiled at her sympathetically. "There are ways to be careful, Jen. But you need to be honest with him…"

"Have you had to tell a girl you're HIV positive?" Jen asked him and he took a breath in.

"Yeah. And I guess I haven't found the right girl yet because it didn't exactly go too well…"

Jen twisted her lips. "Being honest means ending what we have before it starts," she conceded.

"Has anyone else got advice for Jen?" Troy moved the attention onto the rest of the group with practiced ease and it wasn't until the end of the session that Gabi got his attention all to herself.

"Think you might be back next week?" Troy wondered lightly.

Gabi pursed her lips. "I should think so."

"Good," he twinkled. "I'm kind of getting used to you hanging around," he added as if to soften the clear intention of his interest he had expressed before.

"Hm, thanks, I think," Gabi half-frowned, half-smiled before she bid the group goodnight.

/

The box of brownies that Gabi juggled was dangerously close to slipping as she confronted the door to the centre that housed 'HIVe'. It was a push-out door, meaning she had to grasp the handle and pull to get inside- a trick that was proving rather interesting with an arm full of Tupperware. Maybe she should have left the cookies in the car, she mused as the smaller box atop the brownies threatened to slide to the ground.

"Hey, hey…"

Marvin's voice preceded his presence, where he quickly rescued her by taking the door _and _the cookie box, leaving her only with the task of sliding through with her brownies.

"Thank you!" She puffed out a breath and slipped inside, checking down herself before they went inside the meeting room. Her jeans and black-knit jumper were simple and un-inspiring but she barely had time to shower and change after work today so her choice of outfit came from speed rather than choice.

She considered what she might have worn instead, seeing as it only seemed to be an issue because she wanted to impress the ever-intriguing Troy.

She smirked at her own thoughts. Well, she was a baker and a workaholic so what would he be interested in her for, anyway?

But just in case, she had kind of hoped to try harder with her outfit to try and pretend to the world at large she was capable of looking, well, _nice._

"Wow, is this food?" Marvin's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled over her shoulder at him as she entered the room.

"Ye-" She began, cut off when she collided with Troy as she took her attention away from her route for two seconds. "Oops, sorry!" She apologized quickly as he stumbled back and rubbed his tummy.

"Ouch," he grumbled teasingly, though there was a mischievous light in his eyes. "Wait, are those brownies?"

Gabi giggled at his o'd expression, blushing as the group soon took notice of her rather clumsy entrance.

"Uh…yeah…I baked them. For everyone," she added with a shy swallow.

"Ooh, yum," Jennifer quickly rose and split the box lid, helping herself to a gooey treat, looking up to Gabi to thank her briefly.

"Jen," Troy rolled his eyes and sighed at her bluntness and Gabi smiled at him.

"It's okay, really," she assured. "Go on, take one…"

"Can I have two?" Eric asked as he shouldered up to Troy.

"Of course you can, I made loads…" She obliged the larger man and she stood patiently while the box slowly emptied.

"Does that mean I get the cookies to myself?" Marvin piped up behind her and she turned and laughed at him, then at Eric as he yelled 'There's cookies?' which just seemed to cause another furore in the round.

"Okay, okay…." Troy calmed the inhabitants as he scooped out his own brownie and mouthed 'thank you' to Gabi as he sat and started his intro for the new members attending tonight.

"I would like to thank Gabriella for bringing these frankly delicious treats for us tonight…" He led as she came to sit down with her own portion.

Gabi blushed. "Really, it's no problem, I bake for a living so…"

"Really?" Jennifer frowned and Gabi nodded, but Jennifer didn't say anything else so Gabi cleared her throat.

"And please call me Gabi," she added to her new friends.

"I'll call you anything you want if you feed me these every day, baby," Marvin teased beside her and she giggled and swiped his arm.

"You're such a tool!" She accused and he turned and gave her a frankly flirty look.

"Would you maybe think about dating me? Just so I can have this chocolate sex every night?" He asked.

"Marvin…" She reproached with a shy look.

"Hell, I'm not even kidding, you're beautiful anyway…"

"Okay, Marv," Troy cut in with a throat-clearing. "Maybe you can save your flirting for later…" He suggested lightly with a brow lift and Gabi blushed again at the insinuation she would be attractive to any of these men let alone handsome, confident guys such as Troy and Marvin.

"Oh, you getting' jealous bro'?" Marvin teased their leader and Troy smirked, playing him at his own game.

"A li'l bit," he tipped his head and joked while order was restored to discuss more pressing issues- such as the research into new drugs and which had made it onto the market to help with the immune system issues experienced by those affected.

"Tonight was kind of serious," Gabi mentioned as she was led to the door by Troy.

"Yeah, sometime it is, sometimes we just decide 'to hell with it' and play games…"

"Hm," Gabi thought on that.

"Your cakes went down well…"

She shrugged. "Well, it's my living…"

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked lightly, but his brows rose and his lips pursed in waiting for her answer.

She smiled. "I think that can be allowed."

Outside, Troy dipped his hands into his pockets and let a breath out which smoked into the cold night air.

"You must be freezing, go back inside," Gabi reproached as she unlocked her car door.

"Well, maybe I'm freezing my nuts off for a reason," he suggested, running his fingers through the tip that was his hair.

"Oh?" She lifted her chin.

"If I want to go on a date with you do I have to sort my hair out?" He wondered.

Gabi lifted her brows. "Are you asking me out?"

"No…well…kind of…" Troy smiled cutely with a blush.

Gabi smiled and dove into her bag, pulling out a pen. She leaned forward to grab his hand and then she proceeded to write her number on his palm.

"Call me if you decide that 'kind of' becomes 'yes'," she teased with a twist of her lips and then she slid into her car and revved the engine before pulling away.

/

"You did _what_?" Taylor's mouth hung open in surprise.

"I gave him my number," Gabi shrugged.

"The guy has HIV, Gabi," her friend accused and Gabi swallowed, hurt by her friend's harsh words.

"I know."

"Then what exactly are you planning on doing?" She wondered harshly.

"Dating," Gabi looked up into her friend's brown eyes.

"And end up like him?" She lifted her arched brows. "Infected?"

"I really hope some guy doesn't say that about you, Tay," Gabi accused back, more softly, reminding her friend which one of them were in the vulnerable position. Reminding her which one of them were in fact, 'infected'.

Her friend took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt." She added solemnly.

"It's just a date. He's a really sweet guy and I'd like to get to know him. Is that so wrong?" Gabi beseeched.

"As long as that's all it is, Gabi…" Taylor warned with a knowing look.

"I promise."

/

Promises were hard to keep. People say them every day with no intention of sticking to it and what's worse, is that by breaking them, feelings are hurt.

But Gabi knew she could stick to the promise she made to Taylor. She too felt the fear trickle over her skin at what could happen if she let this friendship with Troy grow into anything more. She could become HIV positive, too.

But he was so easy with it, so comfortable in his own skin and she wanted to find out more. She wanted to find out how he came to be that way and then maybe she could help her friend out.

Maybe Taylor could be happy again.


	2. Burger and Shake

Hey people thank you so much for your positivity! I am so happy you have given me feedback and want to read more, I was kinda worried you'd find the HIV thing a turn off but you should know me by now, I try and make it readable!

Cncgrad- yes Talk to Terri is finished.

Secretreader- you understood it perfectly :D

Annabethchase – No, he really has HIV! I wrote this story to learn about HIV and to dispel some common misperceptions so please keep reading :)

ILoveYouAngKeats- great name by the way ;) Thank you so much for your kind words!

**CHAPTER 2**

Taylor McKessie had been diagnosed for two weeks now. She'd taken an epic risk in having a sexual relationship with a villager out in Africa who she had known could be infected with the very disease she was trying to protect them against. She'd taken the precaution but it hadn't been enough.

But Gabi had done everything a best friend could since her diagnosis. She'd been at her side constantly, been supportive, talked through anything and everything that Taylor had needed to and now she was learning about her condition, too.

If it wasn't so ironic, anyone would think that it was Gabi who was infected, not her.

Taylor smiled as she found her friend busy poring over her laptop, notebook by her side and pencil in hand which she sucked the end of.

"I've found this spa getaway place that sounds amazing…" Gabi began talking as though Taylor had been there all evening and not just walked in after being in her room for some time.

She looked up when Taylor didn't respond. "Hey, are you ok?" She checked.

Taylor sighed and threw herself into the chair.

"Not really."

"Oh, Tay," Gabi frowned and got up from the sofa to awkwardly hug her friend.

"That helps," Taylor admitted with a little sad smile.

"Why don't you take some holiday and go see your parents?" Gabi suggested, seeing her friend really needed the comfort of home right now.

"Because I haven't told my parents yet," she admitted with a sheepish look.

Gabi pressed her lips together sympathetically. "Look, you can't change the past. They would want to know. They would want to be there for you."

"But I like being here with you. What of they roll me in cotton wool and keep me there?" Taylor worried.

Gabi sat back on the sofa with a smile. "Come to 'HIVe'. Maybe Troy can help you with how to tell them…"

"Who's Troy?" Taylor frowned confusedly.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "You know…the cute group leader that asked me out?"

"Oh," Taylor nodded vacantly.

"I'm going again next week; it's up to you if you want to come."

/

"Uh… can I please speak to Miss Gabriella Montez?"

Gabi smirked at her cell phone and placed it back to her ear.

"Hi, Troy," she greeted.

"Oh, it _is_ you; I wasn't sure for a moment…"

"Because I sound different on the phone?" She wondered.

"Because I wasn't sure you'd given me your real number," he said and she wasn't sure if he was joking or not, so she just bypassed his comment.

"How's your day been?" She wondered; keen to hear more about her new friend before their date.

"Oh, busy," she heard the tired smile in his voice. "I went to this specialist hospital that counsels and treats teens with the HIV virus," he explained and Gabi's soft gasp amused him. "Yeah, there's a lot of victims out there…"

"But somehow you give everyone hope," she puzzled, knowing instinctively what his visits would bring to those teenagers.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? May as well make use of myself…"

"So are you going to get round to asking me out or are you hoping I'm one of those women who asks the guy out first?"

Honestly, she didn't know where her brazenness came from sometimes; she bit her lower lip as if to chastise herself at her outrageous flirting.

"_Are_ you one of those women?" He wondered momentarily.

She rolled her eyes. "Troy-"

"I'm kidding. Look, how does a burger and shake sound? Tonight at Argentina's?" He asked.

"Burger and shake?" She repeated disgustedly.

"Uh, or we can go to that fancy Italian on Sycamore Drive…"

Gabi's giggling clued him off.

"You're shitting with me," he accused gently.

"I'd call it teasing," she amended. "And Argentina's is perfect."

"I'll meet you there? At seven?" He suggested.

"Sure, see you at seven."

/

"Tayy-loorrr!" Gabi's loud and desperate voice rang up the stairs followed by her feet as she ran to get ready.

"What the heck do I wear? I'm going on a date tonight! I have no clothes! I don't know what women wear on dates or anything! I just make cakes, you know? I just make my cakes and wear jeans and…OH MY GOD!" Gabi gasped. "What about my _hair_?"

Taylor made a bemused face at her friend and chuckled lightly as she grasped her arms and looked into her face.

"Gabi, I thought this was _just _a date? Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Because I haven't been asked out in ages," Gabi reminded her friend. "I mean, look at me," she derided.

"You are perfectly beautiful as you are," her friend assured, and then sighed as the petite Filipina's eyes beseeched hers. "But if you want some help getting ready then-"

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much, Tay!" Gabi hugged her friend excitedly and Taylor followed her through to her room with a little worried frown, but she fought down her misgivings on Gabi's growing feelings for the HIV-positive Troy and tried to give her friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, well it has to be a dress," Taylor suggested, opening Gabi's closet door and wincing as she pulled out her only dress- a dress that might be fit for a funeral at most but nothing else. "Right," she said and trekked back through to her room.

"Thank youuuu!" Gabi called after her.

/

On second thoughts, wearing a dress to a burger place seemed kind of…ironic. Gabi chewed into her lower lip and looked down on the short, but becoming teal silk dress her friend had lent her. Sure it fit into every good curve and skimmed over every bad one; but really, she considered now she might be a tad over-dressed for a burger and a shake.

What would Troy think, she worried? He's probably just in jeans and a t-shirt like normal and then he'd come along and find her in this ridiculously outrageous date dress; heels and clutch and wonder what the hell he had invited out for dinner in the first place.

She made a noise in her throat that could have been a groan of despair had she let it out, but she refused to let the nervous sweat and rickety beat of her heart overcome her.

She already felt dizzy with nerves; she did not need to pass out as well.

"Wow…"

The voice was soft, husked and warm and she knew its owner right away. Gabi swallowed and turned stiffly, folding her arms across her front and holding her purse in front of her tummy self-consciously as the breeze pasted her dress to her body. He might see her every _bad _curve before they even had a chance to talk, she mused.

"Oh, hi," she greeted the best she could in what she hoped was a friendly-cum-flirty manner. _Flirty? _Who was she kidding?

"Hi?" He remarked, his brows jolting up, bemusedly.

It was then she realized his hair wasn't a mess. It was gelled back, kind of quiffed and actually, his face looked even more handsome if that was possible. She let her eyes flick down his attire, noting his smart jeans, forever present converse, a comic-book t-shirt and a jacket slung over the top to smarten the whole look.

"Yeah, hi, you know, like hello but a shorter version of the greeting?" She posed, wondering if he had forgotten the English language in the time it took to eye each other up.

"Jesus Christ, Gabriella, if I had known you were going to wear _that _I'd never have taken you to Argentina's…" He shook his head and wiped his fingers over his mouth worriedly.

"It's Gabi," she corrected, a little awkwardly. "And honestly, the only dress in my wardrobe was completely ugly so my friend made me wear this."

"Look, it's not too late. I know a guy at the Italian, I can still get us in…" He began keenly and she couldn't help her smile.

It seemed to appease him, for he smiled back.

"I don't want to go to the Italian," she said in a soft voice. "But I stupidly didn't bring a jacket and I _am _freezing so can we please go inside?" She begged.

Troy swallowed, his eyes grazing over her once more before he moved into action, opening the door for her and letting her through first where he followed and they were granted a private booth seat.

"I love this place," Gabi shared with a happy smile as she got comfortable; relaxing now she was in familiar surroundings.

Troy looked up and watched her; surprised that she loved this diner as much as he did, apparently.

"Favourite meal?" He checked.

She pursed her lips and closed one eye. "That's not fair…there's too many…I'd say…the cheeseburger," she allowed, then gasped. "No wait! Nachos!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"First answer," he teased and she pouted back. "I'd agree with the Nacho's though…"

"Then let's get some to share while we decide what else to have," she suggested and he was pleasantly surprised by her confidence.

"Get you inside a burger joint and you turn into someone else," he commented, tilting his head to consider her.

"Oh, this is me," she assured. "I just know my food."

"Of course…the cake maker," he smiled a smile that turned her tummy.

She nodded.

"So where is your shop anyway?" Troy wondered as their ordered nachos were delivered and they both tucked in.

"Oh darn…" Gabi murmured, wiping off a gloop of salsa from her dress as it dripped. "That's my dress ruined…"

Troy smiled amusedly at her. "No-one will notice."

"You mean you don't mind a girl who drops food down her front?" She teased.

He shrugged. "There's worse things…"

"This dress was so perfect, too," she sighed. "Well, that just goes to show I shouldn't try and wear anything special…"

"Hey," Troy smiled bemusedly. "You look great. You still do. Salsa does not in any way detract from your natural beauty, Gabriella," he assured and she smiled, then rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you call me Gabi?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "I don't like it."

"But everyone calls me Gabi," she mused.

"I know."

"You know? So then you should call me Gabi, too."

He looked up, pinning her with his direct blue gaze, maybe for the first time since they had met. His look was so intense, it left her breathless.

"Nah," he denied, simply, not elaborating further.

"S-so what will you call me?" She stuttered breathlessly, pining for more of his gaze when he was busy digging out guacamole and cheese with his tortilla chip.

"I don't know yet," he answered honestly and she snapped out of her daze and laughed.

"Right…"

"I'll let you know when I do," he added seriously and she pursed her lips and nodded.

"Fine."

"You can call me Troy, though," he added, flicking a mischievous look up at her from under his lashes and she felt a heat spread through her torso; landing between her thighs.

"Well, thank you," she answered, shocked by her attraction to the support group leader her friend had already warned her _not_ to get involved with.

"Are you okay?" He checked lightly as he finished the last of the nachos.

"Yuh-huh," she confirmed. "Just deciding what to have next…"

"Big appetite huh?" His eyes twinkled and she smiled graciously.

"Well no doubt my hips will pay for it…"

He shrugged. "Curves on a woman are a _good_ thing," he whispered as though this were secret.

"So do you see any of the others on a …social basis?" She wondered of the group.

"Not so much," he lifted one shoulder lightly.

Gabi squinted, still wondering why she grabbed his attention when he clearly didn't treat everyone to burgers on a Friday night.

"So tell me about you?" She asked, changing off a topic he clearly didn't want to elaborate on.

At her newest question, he smirked. "Well, I work part time to keep myself in good health and for the rest of my time, I work on HIVe. It started off with just the meetings- the support group and then it turned into something more, so I find myself doing school sermons, meeting young people, educating people…I guess I'm kinda busy anyway even though I intended to have time to rest," he mused.

"What you do is amazing," Gabi awed. "I mean I just stand in a shop and bake all day and you go out and do something so worthwhile. It makes me feel inadequate…"

"No," he denied softly, meeting her gaze with that intense look of his again. "Your brownies could _never _be described as inadequate…"

She let a smile ghost her lips. "But it's not meaningful."

Troy squinted. "Isn't it? The fact that every time someone comes into your shop to buy a slice of happiness and tastes your creation and leaves with a smile? Do you ever think that for those moments, while they enjoy your craft, that they are so thankful that you're there? Do you ever think you're making them happy?" He added pointedly.

"Have you been in my shop before?" She asked suspiciously.

"Fairy Cakemother?" He checked and her brows shot up in surprise.

"You have!" She accused.

"No," he pursed his lips as another smile threatened to break free. "But my mom has."

"And you remember?" She looked confused.

"I see her every week," he explained. "She's always feeding me one cake or another…she told me about you, I think. She said I should get some cakes, anyway…"

"Well, she's not wrong," Gabi teased, pleased that she had good reviews from her customers.

"I guess she wants to 'feed me up'," he expressed and she nodded.

"Unlike me, your hips won't suffer."

He chuckled. "Tell me you're going to keep coming to group?"

Gabi smiled. "You want _more _cake?" She accused.

His smile back told her he wanted more than her cake but she didn't let it distract her from her meal.

As it turned out, ketchup was also a magnet to teal silk because she ended up dripping some of that down her perfect dress too, and by the time dessert came round, she plain gave up and left the smudge of chocolate to adorn her beautiful silk creation untouched.

"I give up, can we go now?" She joked as she stood once Troy had insistently paid the bill despite her many protests.

"Am I that bad?" He teased back with a brow quirk that had her wishing she hadn't promised to Taylor not to get involved with him.

"So, can I walk you home?" He asked as they stepped into the fresh air and Gabi sucked in a breath as the cold instantly puckered her nipples and plastered her dress to her body.

A funny look came across Troy's face as he looked over and then she saw him swallow and slip off his jacket.

"Here," his voice was husky again like it was when they first met and she let him help her into his jacket, his proximity mesmerizing as his faint smell of after-shave wrapped around her.

"You smell nice," she said out loud, not thinking before she spoke.

His lips threatened a knowing smile. "Thank you," his eyes flicked up to hers as he went to the length of buttoning the jacket and rolling the sleeves up so her hands weren't swamped.

"I might have used those as gloves," she reprimanded as she clutched her purse in one hand and balled the other to keep it warm.

"I was going on the possibility there might be some hand-holding," he explained openly as they began to walk side by side and Gabi shot a look over, noting his own hands were jammed in his pockets where he now tried to fight the cold since he'd lent her his jacket.

"This is silly, we should just get a cab…" She swung right to look behind them for a cab and he quickly unpocketed his hands.

"No…wait…" Troy quickly caught her wrist in his gentle fingers and she saw his swallow as his gaze fluttered down her once more. "Let's walk."

She couldn't explain it- the spell he put on her with those eyes of his. And she definitely did not want to explain the effect his voice had on her insides, so after clearing her throat of her own tell-tale husk, she smiled wanly and hesitantly agreed.

"Okay," she allowed, waiting for him to move but he didn't and she frowned, not sure why until she looked down and saw his hand, unlinked from her wrist but undoubtedly waiting for hers.

"Oh…" She sucked in a breath and shyly met his gaze.

"If you want to," he shrugged, rather shyly, she thought.

Gabi licked her lips and let her palm touch his and he closed his cold fingers around hers as they set off again.

"We should have got a cab," she admonished as Troy began to shiver lightly.

"No, it's nice to walk," he assured.

"Aren't you meant to keep warm and take care of yourself?" She accused. "You should take your jacket back-" she went to take it off, but he stopped her.

"I'm not…dying or anything," he said softly. "If I needed my jacket I would tell you."

Her eyes widened at his firm tone.

"I mean, you look great in it so I doubt I _would_, but…."

"Then let's walk faster…" She suggested.

"For someone with the virus, you don't seem to know much," Troy mused as they carried on walking.

"What?" Gabi looked to him, a sudden worming starting in her belly.

"When did you get diagnosed?"

Gabi swallowed on a dry, scratchy throat as her head began to pound and her heart felt like it stuttered to a stop.

"What?" She repeated, vaguely, feeling dizzy as fear injected into her veins.

"With HIV," Troy explained easily, ignoring her apparent stupidity. "When did you find out you have the virus?"

Gabi opened her mouth and then shut it, her breaths becoming very light and shallow. She opened her mouth again and frowned shutting it for a second time, gasping in some air as she did so.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy checked, stopping to look down at her.

"Troy, I don't have HIV," Gabi swallowed, her frightened eyes meeting his. "I thought…I thought you knew…"

Troy froze, his fingers going tense before they slipped from hers and suddenly they weren't holding hands anymore.

"You what?" He asked, jaw clenched as the muscle worked there.

"It's not me…it's my friend, I came for my friend…" She babbled, full on panicking at his angry look. _She thought he knew!_

"Why would you come to a HIV support group for your _friend_?" He gritted out, clearly shocked at this revelation.

"Because she wouldn't go," Gabi explained. "It was called HIV for everyone, I thought that meant friends and family too!" She defended, getting upset at the thought she might have inadvertently led him on.

"I thought…" He began, then shook his head and blew out an amused breath that was not all that amused. "I thought we made a connection…"

Gabi looked hurt. "We did," she accused, annoyed now that he was acting like this piece of information changed _everything_. She knew _he_ had HIV and it didn't bother her, so why did it bother him that she _didn't_?

He shook his head again. "This can't go anywhere, Gabriella," he looked back into her eyes and his previous intent, soul-searching gaze had become hard.

She opened her mouth in silent retort, then closed it again and gritted her teeth. "Right."

"I'm sorry that we got our wires crossed but seriously, this would never work, not while I'm…and you're…" He swallowed, not saying the words.

"I see," she nodded once and lifted her chin, no shame, only defiance in her face.

"Goodnight," he said as he turned to go and she laughed in indignant shock at his abandonment of her right there, in the middle of the dark sidewalk, halfway from home. So suddenly he didn't care if she got home safely? _Ass-hole._

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Tay, it's me. I need a ride."

/

"He _left _you?" Tay was almost as outraged as she was when Gabi had told her she'd given Troy her number.

Gabi sighed and cupped her head in her hand. "Yes, Tay, he left me." She repeated.

"And you're not mad?" Tay shot her a look.

"He thought I was positive," Gabi swallowed. "I thought he knew I wasn't…"

"Okay, I'll admit, I had my doubts when you told me you wanted to go out with this guy knowing you could be exposed to this disease, but hell, Gabi, that's no reason for him to just abandon you and leave you in the street!"

Gabi sat up and pressed her lips together. "He must have felt so hurt…"

"He barely knows you!" Taylor scoffed and Gabi looked to her.

"Well, we had a connection," Gabi trailed off, using Troy's expression.

"So? If he was any kind of man he wouldn't have left you." Taylor accused.

"I'm upset, too, Tay," Gabi told her friend. "But I'm more upset that he thinks we can't get to know each other just because of his HIV."

"Well I understand why he feels that way, so on that subject, I'm on Troy's side I'm afraid," Taylor said firmly.

"So you don't want to _be_ with anybody again just because you _might_ infect them?" Gabi beseeched as she followed Taylor into the house once she had parked up.

"Yeah, pretty much," Taylor stormed through the house and toward the stairs.

"Tay, I really need your help on this," Gabi begged and Taylor paused on the stairs.

"I haven't even got to grips with this myself, yet," Taylor sighed.

"I know, but I want to make it up with Troy…"

"Then do it as friends," Taylor suggested, twisting on the stairs with a sorrowful look. "Because if he's anything like me he won't want to put anyone else at risk."

Gabi sighed, disheartened at her friend's realistic words. "Okay. Then we'll be friends."

"It's the most you can try for, Gabi," her friend added and Gabi nodded sadly as her friend continued her journey up the stairs and shut herself into her room.


	3. Snakes and Ladders

Wow, over 50 reviews for two chapters you guys humble me every time!

I know some of you are disappointed that that Troy found out right away and some of you are disappointed in him for walking away but I really, really wanted to make this story realistic and guys do stupid stuff- official!

To whoever asked what other characters would be in this- Eric and Marvin from the support group will be featuring along the way but no other HSM characters are in this one I'm afraid (apart from Taylor).

**CHAPTER 3**

"No cookies?" Eric leaned over Gabi's shoulder as she approached the centre and she smiled shyly as he opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Not today," she smiled sadly.

"You ok, sister?" He asked, his big body a tempting place to plaster herself and maybe even receive a hug back.

"Not really," she conceded as tears brimmed her eyes and she admitted to herself then that facing Troy was proving to be harder than she expected. Maybe she just shouldn't have come, she mused. It would have been easier. It would have been expected. Only she refused to give up. She now had more than one friend living with HIV and she'd be damned if she let Troy put her off coming to the meetings for Taylor's sake at the very least.

Her friend still didn't have the courage to attend so she appointed herself Taylor's guardian, a vessel for facts and a counsel for any problems she might be having. If Troy was going to act like the selfish moron he clearly was, well then that was up to him, she decided. She still had a reason to be here.

"Hey, what happened?" Eric asked and Gabi looked up, realizing she had given into her urge to burrow into his comforting body and accept his gentle hug in return. He was even stroking her back, she realized.

"Nothing," she sniffled, failing to convince her new friend.

"Hey, what's this?" Another voice sounded behind them and Gabi jumped at it, realizing they had been caught by Marvin. "Are you cheating on me already, ho?" He asked jokingly.

Gabi laughed, but more tears cascaded her face before she bawled into Eric's shirt again.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Nice job, Marv…"

"Hey, I was kidding…Gabi, you know that right?" Marvin came over and hugged her from behind, making a sandwich of her between him and Eric.

"Are you guys intending on coming in tonight or is this love fest staying in the hall?" Troy's dry, rather derisive tone brought their heads up and it was only then he spotted Gabi's small form squashed between the two men's.

"Oh," he said as though that explained everything, then he let out a breath through his nose. "Well, we're ready when you are," he turned back into the hall and Marvin looked to Eric.

"Okay, what was that?" Marvin mused.

Eric frowned. "Man, he's grumpy. You ever seen him grumpy before?"

"Not me," Marvin denied.

"It's because of me," Gabi admitted from between them, her quiet voice gaining their full attention. "We had a fight."

"That's why you're crying?" Eric asked softly.

"_That's_ why you're crying?" Marvin repeated, more accusingly. "Girl, he ain't nothing but a grumpy old group leader. We you're real friends. Don't you forget that," he assured.

"I don't think that's what she wants to hear," Eric murmured as Marvin entered the meeting room.

"Look, I shouldn't have come," Gabi realized belatedly. "Thank you for being a friend but I should go…"

"Don't go," Eric asked simply, his troubled grey eyes meeting hers. "Nobody wanted a hug from me for so long and now you just go and soak my shirt and you made me feel needed again…hell, you made me feel less like the big old guy I am and more like that pretty boy in there," he smiled of Troy.

Gabi swallowed. "Hold my hand?" She asked and Eric beamed.

"You bet."

/

"Okay, everyone present?" Troy asked pointedly and flicked his eyes to where Gabi sat holding hands with Eric.

"Boss, I got a question," Eric asked and Troy pursed his lips.

"We're not doing counseling today, Eric. I thought we could do some games," Troy explained lightly. "I know how much you all _love_ twister…"

Eric nodded and the room erupted while people paired up or teamed up to play with the range of games Troy had brought with him.

"Snakes and ladders, huh?" He asked Gabi as she set up the board for her and Eric.

"Yeah, seems kind of fitting," she remarked back with a sweet smile and Troy merely nodded and walked on to the next group, joining in a studious game of Cluedo.

"Hey, am I seeing something here?" Eric asked across the board quietly.

Gabi lifted one side of her mouth. "I told you, we fell out."

"Want me to talk to him?" Eric wondered.

"No," Gabi replied instantly, then softened. "But thanks for offering."

"Hey, I'm glad you came here, Gabi." Eric said then. "Your smile lights up this place."

"You're only saying that so I'll bring more cookies," she teased.

"Can you blame a guy?" He teased right back.

At the end of the meeting, Gabi hugged her new friends goodbye and gave Troy a long look before she walked out to her car, more hurt than ever.

He didn't even come over to talk, not once.

But Eric hadn't heeded her request not to say anything and the older man caught Troy alone before he left.

"Hey, boss, can I ask you that question now?" He asked, knowing Troy would help out any one of them in an instant.

"Sure, man, go ahead," Troy invited albeit with a tired, disguised sigh.

"Well, look. There's this woman I've had my eye on for a while now," Eric began. "And I know she ain't one of our kind," he lifted his brows to intimate the virus. "But I always stay off askin' her out 'cuz I can't help thinkin' I'm no good for her." Eric swallowed. "What do you think?"

Troy twisted his lips and looked at his friend and wondered if he knew anything at all about him and Gabi, because if he did, he was certainly testing his boundaries, he mused.

"I think you should ask her," Troy answered honestly, even knowing it went against everything he had already said to Gabi.

"Hm I figured that's what you might say…" Eric pondered.

"Well, you don't know until you ask, Eric. And if she's cool with it, there's no reason why you can't have-"

"A healthy relationship," Eric finished his clichéd words for him, his brows raised as if to tell him silently he knew he wasn't following his own advice.

Troy gave him a tired look. "What?"

"Nothing," Eric shrugged. "Nothing, man…"

"Is there something you want to say?" Troy asked outright.

Eric appeared to consider this. "Not really. Maybe just…well…if she's cool with it then there's no reason why you can't have a healthy relationship," he mused. "That was all, really…"

Eric began to walk away.

"Eric…" Troy called after him, his tone unamused.

"Night, boss."

/

"Most _untreated_ people infected with HIV eventually develop AIDS. These individuals mostly die from opportunistic infections or malignancies associated with the progressive failure of the immune system.HIV progresses to AIDS at a variable rate affected by viral, host, and environmental factors; most will progress to AIDS _within 10 years_ of HIV infection: some will have progressed much sooner, and some will take _much longer. _Treatment with anti-retrovirals_ increases_ the life expectancy of people infected with HIV. Even after HIV has progressed to diagnosable AIDS, the average survival time with antiretroviral therapy was estimated to be more than _5 years_ as of 2005. _Without _antiretroviral therapy, someone who has AIDS typically dies within a year…"

"What _are_ you reading?" Taylor looked over at her friend worriedly.

"Wikipedia," Gabi replied. "Look, you're not gonna die, Tay," her friend added frankly.

"Well that's good to know," Taylor derided.

"Look, you're the one who went to Africa to teach about HIV so why am I sitting here trying to comfort you when you obviously don't give a crap about what I'm trying to do?" Gabi stood up and shut her laptop, facing her friend.

"Gabi, what _are_ you trying to do?" Her friend asked. "Because I'm not sure…"

"I'm trying to show you that we can help you. That there's life." Gabi beseeched.

"I know that," Taylor admitted softly. "And I know I haven't talked about this to you but I haven't talked to anyone, yet. I miss Andre and I'm still deciding if I should go back…"

"Back to Africa?" Gabi asked, shocked.

"I loved him, Gabs. Whatever happened, I still loved him."

Gabi's face softened as she soaked in Taylor's confession, something she hadn't actually thought about before- how Taylor felt about the guy she slept with.

"I didn't know," Gabi admitted softly. "I'm so sorry, you must miss him," she moved to sit with her friend in the arm chair, half hugging her as she practically sat on her lap.

"I just…I need to deal with this in my own way, okay? I don't want all the facts and all the figures right now. I don't want to join support groups…I just want some time alone to decide what to do."

Gabi nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"You should still go, though," Taylor smiled slowly.

"To HIVe?" Gabi smirked. "Well that's what Eric said but I swear Troy isn't even talking to me now…"

"Like I said, I can understand how he feels. If I knew that you contracted HIV from something _I_ did, I'd never forgive myself. And I know you didn't even get _near_ that stage, but you have to understand he wants to stop it before it does. He must be so scared of falling in love with anyone," she sympathized.

"There's ways to be safe, Tay. I know about them. _He_ teaches about them," she argued.

Taylor sighed. "Then you have to get to the bottom of why he feels the way he does."

"We had _one_ date. I think you were right when you said we could only be friends…"

"Then try and be his friend, Gabi. He sounds like he needs it," Taylor added and Gabi hugged her again.

/

"Good evening class!"

The leader of HIVe tonight was not Troy. It was so _not _Troy it was mildly depressing.

"I'm Amber and I'm standing in for Master Bolton tonight- the little scamp got a little carried away on the football field today and had a little accident…" Amber explained like a fill-in teacher might.

_She was way too happy_, Gabi considered.

"So I'm here to run your little support group and hear all your tales of woe…"

"Nice," Eric murmured so only Gabi would hear and she covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"What happened to Troy, is he okay?" Jennifer piped up and Gabi was glad the girl asked the very question _she _wanted to but was to afraid to in case someone noticed she had a thing for Troy. Not that she did have a thing for Troy. Other than being totally spell-bound by those bewitching eyes of his. Which was hardly her fault.

"…sprained ankle," she tuned back into Amber's answer at the right time.

"Will that affect him?" Gabi turned to Eric and wondered.

"Apart from doing the two headed beast, not really," Marvin piped up and Gabi made a face.

"Marvin!" Eric chastised.

"What I'm just saying, don't be looking for Bolt-man to be going on top while his ankle is bust…in fact, the dude did the right thing, he's got effort-free sex for a whole six weeks," Marvin grinned.

Gabi swallowed. "He has a girlfriend?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Nah," Marvin shook his head and she frowned.

"Then why..?" She puzzled.

"Cos I know you like the dude, sista," Marvin elbowed her gently. "And I wanted to see the look on your face…"

"Marvin…" Eric's warning tone came again.

Marvin shrugged. "Just saying what I see, bro…"

"Well, don't." Eric suggested and Gabi smiled up at him gratefully.

"Gabriella, do you have anything to share this week?" Amber's attention had apparently fallen on her and unlike Troy; she was making everyone 'have a turn'.

Gabi swallowed and looked to Eric. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well, actually, there _is _something I would like to say…" Gabi began nervously.

"Go for it, chick," Jennifer told her and she smiled at her.

"I don't have HIV," She admitted, but no-one reacted so she carried on, bolstered. "I came here to find out more because my best friend has it. And I have met all these amazing people…" She paused, swallowing.

"Well, baby, of course I'm amazing," Marvin claimed beside her. "Shucks, you didn't have to tell everyone, though."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha," she blushed.

Marvin winked at the group. "We getting it on you see…"

"We are _not_," Gabi laughed. "But you know, all you guys have become my friends so although my friend has a really big issue to deal with, I know I can come here and you guys can make me feel better…"

"Or Bolton," Marvin coughed and Gabi giggled and elbowed him.

"Shut up!"

He grinned at her and she leaned over to hug him.

"See, can't resist me," he teased.

After her 'turn', once the group had all spoken, the meeting died down and Gabi headed home, coming into the house with a sad expression Taylor hadn't seen before.

"What's up?" She asked.

Gabi plopped onto the sofa. "He wasn't there."

"What?" Her friend snapped her attention to her from the film she was enjoying on TV.

"He hurt his ankle or something…"

"Ouch…" Taylor winced.

"What should I do?" Gabi beseeched.

"Well if it were me, I'd be hella mad at him for dumping my ass in the street but this is not me we are talking about," Taylor began and Gabi agreed.

"No, we're not…"

"So, go see him." She shrugged.

"I don't even know where he lives." Gabi sighed.

"Oh, please," Taylor rolled her eyes. "You think a sprain will keep him home? I bet you fifty dollars he'll be in the diner for breakfast because he's too lazy to try and cook eggs on a bad ankle…"

"Really?" Gabi looked at her friend skeptically.

"Really," Taylor nodded.

"Okay, then I guess I'm having breakfast at Argentina's…"

/

"Just give me a minute, I'm still getting used to these things," Troy muttered to whoever was behind him as he struggled with the door of Argentina's whilst he balanced on his crutches.

"I _could_ help you," the voice told him and he squinted, gritting his teeth as he looked around, finding the petite Filipina he expected to find there.

"It's a man-thing. You wouldn't understand," he glibbed and fought with the door until he finally elbowed it open and practically tripped inside, followed by Gabi who calmly followed him up to the counter.

"Hey, beautiful," Leon, the owner greeted Gabi first, despite Troy being the first customer.

"Hey, Papa," she rose and kissed his cheek, Troy's brows rising as he realized why he was ignored over the smaller female beside him.

"You know this guy?" Her father questioned knowingly.

Gabi smiled and looked over. "Yes." She answered.

"You're having breakfast?" He checked and she nodded, still looking at Troy.

"I hope so."

"Are you messing with my beautiful girl?" Leon asked Troy, moving over to him. "You see her beautiful face? She could get any man in this city…"

"I don't doubt that, sir," Troy answered, still in some mode of surprise as he answered.

"Ah, he thinks he is funny!" Leon announced and Troy met the older man's gaze.

"Actually I think your daughter is beautiful, sir. And too good for a guy like me…"

"Well, that is what a man wants to hear," Leon smiled and slapped his arm gently. "Welcome to the family…"

"Dad!" Gabi made a face. "We're not dating…"

"Hm. Good thing too or I'd ground you for two months…" he muttered as he took their orders and disappeared to get them ready.

Gabi watched Troy struggle over to a booth and twisted her lips as he slid in, wondering if she was meant to join him or stay where she was.

"Gabriella…"

She looked over, surprised to hear him call her, and still by her full name annoyingly.

"Yes, Troy?" She sat opposite him and lifted her chin.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad runs this place? I mean, was he here the night we..?" Troy wondered.

"No, he only does the breakfast shift," she relayed with a shrug. "And does it matter?"

"It does now," he mused, thinking of her father's words.

"He's just teasing you, he does it to all my friends." She assured.

"And how many…'friends' do you have?" He enquired, deliberately pausing so she knew he meant boyfriends and not just friend friends.

"Right now?" She checked. "No-one serious."

He nodded. "Have you had…many…'friends'?" He continued, intrigued and she made a funny face as if wondering why he was asking such absurd questions.

"How many 'friends' have _you_ had?" She asked back pointedly.

"One," he replied, quick-smart. "Just the one."

"Oh." She swallowed. _Well that shut her up._

"And unfortunately for me, she had HIV." He confessed softly. "Meaning although we were safe and used condoms and I thought everything was covered in that department, when we…uh…" He blushed, clearing his throat. "Let's just say I contracted the virus from her and we went our separate ways."

Gabi nodded. "I'm sorry."

Troy shrugged. "Well, I loved her, once. I don't sleep around, if that's what you think. I mean just because I have HIV doesn't mean-"

"I know," Gabi interrupted with an annoyed frown. "I know that's not how it works."

Troy let out a breath. "So, did you get home okay? The other night?" He swallowed.

"No, I was attacked by three rapists and I'll never get my youth back," Gabi quipped icily, thinking, _well he deserved that._

"Pancakes, Gabriella!" Leon delivered their food, Troy choosing eggs and bacon with muffins.

"Thank you, papa," she smiled.

"He's treating you right, hm?" He checked and she tilted her head.

"Yes, dad."

"Okay, Mary takes over the counter; I must go and bake…"

"See you soon," Gabi called and faced back to Troy who was hesitantly picking at his food.

"Not hungry?"

"I'm sorry I left you." He said, placing his fork down. "It makes me sick to the stomach when I think about what could have happened. That was selfish of me and…and I don't like who I was that night," he sighed heavily.

"What goes around comes around," Gabi commented lightly, intimating his ankle injury. "Eat your eggs or your mom will worry about you," she chided affectionately.

"She wants to meet you," he swallowed.

"What?" She looked up, bemused.

"Well I told her I met the woman who bakes the cakes she feeds me every week and she practically had a fit," he smirked, shoveling in his food now.

"Wow," Gabi looked perturbed.

"I mean, in a good way. I think the way she sees it, if we got together, I'd be fed properly for life…" he joked.

"I see…" Gabi shoved a mouthful of her own breakfast into her mouth to stop her real thoughts airing themselves.

"Not that we would…uh…you know…get together. Which is what I told her…" Troy rubbed his neck nervously.

"No, not that we would." Gabi agreed lightly, pursing her lips.

"What?" He squinted at her, feeling her gaze on him for longer than was comfortable.

"Nothing." She denied. "Do you have a name for me yet?" She changed the subject.

"Ah…"

"Oh is that the time?" Gabi feigned surprise, not even looking at her watch. "I have to go…"

"Gabriella…"

"I'll see you around, Troy," she disregarded him and he didn't blame her, for he had done much the same to her before.

"Wait…can we-"

He sighed as the diner door swung shut, signaling her exit.

_Shit_, he sighed to himself. He just couldn't get much further into the giant hole he had dug, he mused.


	4. Elle

Thank you for somments! Please keep them coming :D

Juli93- Gabi left because she's still annoyed with Troy for abandoning her on their date.

Dyeitrouge- sometimes its hard to tell if people are critiquing the story or like you say, venting at the characters! Lol ;)

Oh the person who knows someone with AIDS be sure to tell me if it sounds ok!

**CHAPTER 4**

"Okay, team. Twelve dozen red velvet cupcakes, three tiers of lemon sponge _with _lemon icing and cream layers _and _fifty pistachio macaroons. You ready?" She checked of the rather demanding order they needed to have done by twelve for a wedding nearby.

"Ready boss!" Her team called in unison and Gabi directed them all into action, beginning the batter for the lemon sponge quickly while the others dealt with the smaller orders.

She lost track of time and things were so hectic getting the perfect cakes couriered to their correct destination that she didn't hear Cathy, her shop keeper, calling her until the van had gone and her small body slumped in fatigue.

"Gabi!" Cathy yelled for the fourth time.

"Ok, coming!" Gabi snapped back, and then sighed, apologizing to her colleague as she appeared, drenched in sweat and haggard. "I'm sorry, hun…"

"It's okay," Cathy allowed affectionately. "You've had a tough morning. But you have a visitor…maybe you'll let him take you for lunch huh?" Cathy raised her brows suggestively and Gabi frowned, tiptoeing to peer over the stacks of bread pudding on the counter to see just who her visitor was.

_Troy?_

"What's _he_ doing here?" She hissed.

Cathy smiled. "Who knows but if you don't go and squeeze those sexy buns, I will," she commented of Troy's behind that was clearly visible to them as he stood and looked out of the front window patiently, seemingly awaiting her presence.

Gabi gave her work-mate a withering look and took a deep breath, pulling off her white hat and dragging her sweat-wetted hair into a bun which she winced at; just at the wrong moment as Troy turned on sensing her arrival.

"Ouch," he joked. "I didn't expect open arms but that look was just painful…"

"It's not you," was all she said, tiredly and he noticed the flat colour of her eyes and the slight swaying of her body as she tried to stay upright.

"Whoa, you need to sit down…" he frowned, stepping closer.

"No, I'm fine," she waved her hand carelessly, feeling dizzier by the second. "What can I do for y-"

Troy took a large step forward as Gabi collapsed and he quickly wrapped his arms around her body to lift her up.

"Elle?" He looked into her face, soft with unconsciousness. "Cathy?" He looked over to the counter instead.

"Oh no, not again…" Gabi's work friend flipped up the counter hatch and motioned him through. "You best take her out back to get some fresh air and get her some water. She always works too hard in the heat…" she explained.

"This has happened before?" He frowned, carrying her gently through the kitchens of the bakery to find a more comfortable place to lay her.

He decided to fill a glass and carry her outside where he sat on the back step and cradled her in his lap.

"Elle, wake up…" he called gently while Cathy went back to man the front of the shop telling him to 'call an ambulance' if she didn't wake up soon.

"Elle…" he flicked some of the water from the glass onto her face.

"Who the hell is Elle?" Gabi groaned coming-to.

Troy let out a huge sigh of relief, not even realizing he had been holding his breath.

He took another breath in and out before he spoke. "I chose my name for you."

She made a pained face, still vulnerably lain in his arms. "And you chose 'Elle'?"

"You don't like it?" He wondered.

"Hmph," she sighed, not sure if it was the fact she didn't like the name, or more precisely the way he said it; and the way he made it that it was _his_ name for her that no-one else would use. _That _was weird. Considering their history and non-future and all.

"Can you drink some of this?" His arm came around her to offer the cup and she sipped from the glass, suddenly registering where she was.

"Why am I in your lap?"

"Because you fainted," Troy lifted his brows and she squinted at his birds-nest hair.

"Do you own a hairbrush?" She asked, irritated at being in his lap, trapped by his arms it would seem.

"Are you mad?" He wondered, puzzled.

"No, just woozy," she corrected. "And it makes me crabby…"

"You don't say…" he murmured, smiling sweetly as she squinted at him.

"Can I please be released from your lap?" She enquired.

"Well, you can, but first I need to say something and I don't think you're well enough at the moment to hear what I need to say so I veto your request to be released."

"You what?" She stared at him confusedly.

He stood, taking her with him. "I'm taking you home."

"Erm, hello?" She argued. "I _work _here, meaning I have to actually, oh I don't know…say…do some _work_," she sarked.

He smirked. "Cathy?" He called through as he carried Gabi in his arms still.

"Yes, Troy," Cathy simpered like a teenage girl meeting David Beckham. Gabi rolled her eyes. _He wasn't that good-looking! Okay, maybe he was, but Cathy had no place falling for his charms. As did she. Not that she was. She had almost been there once and it ended ugly._

"Do you require Miss Montez for any further tasks today?" He enquired politely, still carrying her with somewhat of a smug smirk, she noted.

"Well, of course not. The wedding order was delivered five minutes ago and everything else can be managed by me and the girls when they're back from break," Cathy assured.

"What about the Irises for the garden party cake due at two tomorrow?" Gabi widened her eyes, making up an order so that Cathy would keep her there and not let the untrustworthy Troy take her away.

Cathy merely smiled. "They postponed until next week," she lied right back, as if to say 'ha!' and Gabi made a mental note to get her back. "Rain," she added somewhat goadingly Gabi felt.

"I see." She ground her teeth together.

"I'm taking Miss Montez home, if you need to contact her in an emergency, please use my cell-phone," he briefed and managed to somehow dip into his pocket to hand over his card which had his number on-much to Cathy's delight it would seem. Gabi was still trying to work out how he could hold her so securely in his arms _and _complete other tasks, even if they were as small as getting his card out.

She refused to acknowledge the strength of his arms and feigned tiredness, flopping her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, here's my car," Troy narrated as he strode up to a sleek BMW.

"_That's _you car?" Gabi lifted her head and tutted as he insisted on sliding her into the passenger seat instead of letting her disembark his arms the way she wanted to so she could climb in by herself. "I'm not an invalid," she muttered as he shut her door, rather hardly she thought with a squint.

"Right, where do you live?" He asked formally as he strapped himself in and started the engine.

"452 Maple Leaf Drive," she mumbled and he made her say it again before he pulled away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to swing by the hospital just to make sure you're…not pregnant or something?" He checked randomly, making her sigh.

"I'm not pregnant."

"You could be, I mean, it just takes _one_ time," he was winding her up she knew but she felt her patience run thin. "Split condom…"

"Troy, I'm not pregnant." She assured tiredly.

"It's not too late for me to do a U-turn and have you checked out…"

"Troy for crying out loud, I'm not even having sex, how the _hell_ do you think I would be pregnant?" She gasped.

Troy swallowed. So she had no boyfriend and she wasn't having sex. Interesting…

"Okay," he said out loud, annoying her even more.

"Okay? You accuse me of being pregnant and then just 'okay'?" She accused.

"Well, I got more information than I had expected but you know…feel free to tell me anything, Elle. Consider me your GBF."

"GBF?" She frowned. "Are you _gay_?"

Troy laughed. "No!" He licked his lips as she pointed to her drive and he pulled up. "I was saying treat me like you would a GBF. You can tell me anything."

"Troy, I wouldn't tell you if my house burnt to the ground and I was homeless and became a prostitute to pay for my coke habit," she arched.

"Wow, what did I ever do?" He wondered lightly as she tried to get out of his car and he quickly shot round to meet her.

"Where are your crutches?" She looked up, suspiciously.

He blushed. "I don't need them anymore."

"You're not even limping…"

"Quick healer…"

"Did you _lie _about your ankle so I would come and see you?" She wondered sharply.

"Can you faint again? I like you much better that way…"

"_You're_ the one who left me alone in the dark, Troy. You're the one who _refused _to speak to me when you found out I didn't have HIV. And you're the one who sat there this morning at breakfast and admitted that we would never get together," she recounted accurately, making him feel ashamed. "And now you lie about your ankle just so I'll talk to you?"

He made a pained face. "Well, I did hurt my ankle, actually."

She tilted her head, hands on hips as she faced him in her drive.

"Hey, Gabi! I don't know who that cute-ass guy is you have in the drive but bring him up; I wanna see him up close!" Taylor called from the front door and Gabi opened her mouth in shock.

"You do _not_," she hissed under her breath and began to charge up the drive, only to feel woozy again and having to accept Troy's arm around her while she walked the remaining distance to the house where she finally sank into the sofa, glad to be still for once.

"I'll get tea and biscuits," Taylor said once she had introduced herself to Troy and then she grabbed his hand. "Come with me," she winked.

Gabi rolled her eyes and lay back into the cushions, glad for the reprieve. When Troy came back in, she could see that he was, in fact, limping.

She squinted. "Your ankle still hurts?"

"Uh-huh," he agreed.

"Then it must have hurt to carry me…"

"Not in the slightest," he assured.

"So you pretended your ankle _wasn't _hurt back there, not that it _was _hurt the other day?" She puzzled.

"Would you have let me carry you if you thought my ankle still hurt?"

"I guess not," she mumbled and he lifted his brows.

"Honestly, Gabs, you did _not_ tell me he was this hot," Taylor came in as though Troy wasn't stood just there, digging his hands into his pockets and blushing.

"Who said he was hot?" Gabi remarked with a gleeful smile and Troy made a face at her.

"Have you seen his backside?"

"What is wrong with people? Cathy had a thing for his backside, too," Gabi grumbled.

"Uh," Troy rubbed his neck nervously.

"Maybe it's what's wrong with _you_," Taylor suggested with a brow arch. "As much as it pains me to leave this handsome god, I am actually going to do the right thing and give you some privacy," Taylor allowed, making Gabi choke on her tea.

Taylor looked one last time at Troy before she sighed and left the room.

"Wow she's…" he lifted his brows and searched for words.

"Obsessed with your ass?" Gabi offered politely with a wan smile.

He smirked and sank down beside her, making sure she ate three biscuits while he nibbled on his first one.

"I'm ok," she assured, looking to him.

"Good."

"So why did you come to the shop?" She asked outright, wanting to end this little visit as soon as possible.

Because the longer she was near him, the more she wanted to kiss those full, soft lips of his.

_Even if he did abandon her._

"Well, you never accepted my apology for a start," he began, in no rush to leave it would seem and she sighed in annoyance at this fact.

"Ok, apology accepted," she quickly spoke.

"I mean it, Elle. I was an ass-hole for leaving you there. Tell me you got home okay?" He begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Tay came and got me, okay?"

He sighed. "Good. And you know, what I said about us not being together…I know it hurt you…but you need to understand why."

"Troy, we had an _amazing_ date," Gabi argued. "And I would have loved to have had more amazing dates. Maybe even…you know…" she swallowed shyly. "But you just wrote me off because I don't have HIV and you think I can't possibly understand what you're going through…"

"You can't," he said roughly, starkly. "Is it what you really want? To be with a guy who is always at risk of developing AIDS? I can't make any promises about being there for you, because I don't know that I can be."

His voice was raw and she saw the pain he so cleverly disguised during the support meetings.

"Do you know how that feels? Liking someone, wanting to get to know them, _be_ with them and not being able to _be there_ for them?" He asked.

"No, I guess I don't," she acknowledged quietly, thinking about what he had said.

"When I met you, _god_, some part of me just wanted selfishly to get to know you and that's why I asked you out." He explained. "And yeah, I thought maybe, _maybe_ you would know how it felt to live your life with this constant fear that this month, this year, this day will be your last. And when you told me you weren't…that you were healthy," he paused, letting out a breath. "We had such a great time."

"That's why it didn't have to end," Gabi frowned.

"But it _would _end, Elle. Whether it be tomorrow or next year or in five years…it_ will_ end. Any day my count can drop and any day can be my last. I know that, I accept it." He stood up and paced her floor. "You shouldn't have to live with that fear, too."

Gabi shakily stood, too, facing him

"Isn't that _my_ decision to make?" She licked her lips, lifting her chin to him defiantly.

"Not when I know I can prevent you that heartbreak," he argued.

"Who says you're gonna break my heart?" She challenged.

He sighed again and stepped closer, looking into her eyes. "You're one of those rare, amazing women that come along once in a lifetime and you give your all."

Gabi frowned. _How did he know that?_

"You should be with someone who can give you babies and grow old with you."

Gabi leaned forward, just slightly, and took his hand. "I want to see where this goes," she whispered.

He tried to extricate his hand. "I came here to explain why we can't be together, not to let you change my mind…"

"So, change it," she challenged.

"It's not that easy…" he closed his eyes and began counting to ten, trying to will her influence from his mind and most especially from his body.

Little did he know that her hand would creep around his neck and her lips would press to his, coaxing them into a slow, tender kiss that he couldn't ignore and he definitely couldn't resist.

He gave out a little moan at the long-missed pleasure of kissing a woman as her small, soft lips took his lower lip and kissed him sensuously; letting him take the lead by flicking his tongue into her mouth and deepening the already heady union. He trailed his fingers lightly down the back of her neck and swallowed her responding groan of satisfaction.

"Gabi, do you know where my-" Taylor opened the door and gasped. "Oops…"

She quickly backtracked but it was too late, the spell was broken. Troy stared at Gabi like she had bitten him with some particularly lethal poison and it was seeping into his veins, willing him to give into her. She was like the snake in the Garden of Eden, trying to break his will and _godamnit _if he didn't feel his resolve caving as her large brown eyes told of her desire.

"Well," she cleared her throat and stepped back, matter of factly. "That was…"

She didn't have words. She just needed air. Air, and lots of it, she decided.

"Amazing?" Troy eventually spoke, his hair messed by her hands and his body thrumming alive. He hadn't made love since that fateful night four years ago and he really didn't want to be on a knife-edge of emotion right now, fighting down his urge to ravish the woman before him as she tried to tidy her manic hair and licked her kiss-swollen lips.

"So…uh...I should go…" she frowned, looking for her belongings, even though she had none.

"This is your house," Troy lifted a brow and she gulped.

"Oh really?" She laughed lightly. "So it is, gosh that wedding order _really_ whacked me out…"

Troy frowned and watched her for another moment as she fidgeted awkwardly.

"Are you going, then?" She checked eventually.

"Looks like it," he remarked as he realized she was kicking him out.

"See ya, then," she attempted a boyish goodbye.

Troy sidled up beside her where she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming back," he promised in a whisper into her ear, walking by her and out of the house.

/

Troy was quickly replaced by Taylor who ran down the stairs and squealed very loudly into Gabi's ear as she stood, in shock, in the middle of the living room.

"Oh my god, is he a good kisser? Is he? Tell me you felt his butt? Gabi! Gabs!" Taylor shook her friend gently out of her daydream.

"No, Taylor, I didn't feel his butt," Gabi responded as she came round from that kiss.

"No!" Taylor gasped. "You are _so_ unfair…"

"Well, excuse me," Gabi rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly _plan _that little_…_that little…" she ran out of words.

"Little?" Taylor scoffed. "Honey, you would have been making out had I not walked in…"

Gabi gave a little sigh. "He was just telling me that we could never be together, actually."

"And then he kissed you?" She frowned. "Like _that_?"

"Well, I may have instigated that particular activity," Gabi cleared her throat with a blush.

"Gabriella Anne Montez," her friend gaped.

"I just kissed him!" She defended. "And told him to change his mind…"

"Well, I think it worked," Taylor chuckled at her friend and Gabi gave into a smile.

"We'll see, Tay. We'll see."


	5. Chocolate Fudge Cake

**I love you all!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ok, so anyone want to go first?"

Troy was back at HIVe, his eyes bobbing around the room for a volunteer. Gabi raised her hand and pursed her lips.

"Elle…uh…I mean, Gabriella…" he cleared his throat with a blush at using her special nickname in public.

"I kissed a guy this week. And he's like you, Jen," she smiled at her new friend. "He's kind of afraid to get involved. Did you ever work it out with that guy you met?" Gabi wondered.

Troy smirked at her subject matter and looked to Jennifer.

"Actually, Troy was right. I was honest and explained everything and we're being safe, but we are…you know…" she smiled and blushed at the intimation of her sex-life.

"Hm," Gabi nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you." She added warmly and Jen nodded.

Soon the attention went from her and onto the other members of the group and she was startled when Eric whispered in her ear, during break.

"Are you two..?" He asked of Troy.

Gabi shrugged. "Who knows?" She smiled lightly.

"You kissed, though?" He smiled.

"Yeah. It was…" she stopped short, blushing.

"I get the idea," he assured. "He's waiting for me to go out for my cigarette," he remarked and Gabi looked up, seeing Troy awkwardly fidgeting while he pretended he wasn't really waiting for her to become free.

She smirked. "Take your time."

Eric let out a laugh and once he had risen, Troy darted over and took up Eric's empty chair.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get to say hi before we started," he apologized, having been busy enrolling new members.

"It's fine," she shrugged lightly.

"So…uh…can we talk? Later maybe? Or…another time?" He suggested.

"You have my number," Gabi replied coolly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that…uh…you know…you were cool with it…"

Gabi squinted at him. Was he _nervous_? Wow, that was strange.

"I'm cool with it." She allowed, then softened as he kind-of frowned, not sure how to take her words.

"Troy, I enjoyed that kiss, okay? I'd maybe like to do it again if you're not going to freak out on me about you being HIV and me not being HIV and all that other stuff," she sighed. "I can't do this if you're going to…" she paused.

"I'm not going to hurt you again," he quickly assured.

She gazed at him for a long moment, just her eyes on his while they silently worked things out.

"Okay, then. Would you like to talk after this?" She checked.

He smiled and she forgot what their fight was about.

/

"Mmm, chocolate fudge cake, you are my _perfect _woman…" Troy destroyed a better half of her freshly made cake and looked up, all big eyes like a naughty boy. "What? Do I have some on my face?"

"You have it _all_ on your face," Gabi smiled affectionately at the smudges of icing around his lips.

"Oh, jeez," he quickly rubbed his lips and face with his sleeve, frowning as the icing transferred to his white long-sleeve top; which he had layered with a blue plaid shirt and teamed with his blue converse.

Gabi meanwhile, slung her bag down and bemused her own non-impressive outfit of jeans and a thundercats t-shirt.

"I really need to go shopping," she muttered to herself, combing her fingers through her wild hair self consciously.

"Out of eggs?" Troy asked with a mischievous glint.

Gabi tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I was speaking more of my wardrobe."

"Why? Thundercats are _cool_," he enthused. "You are the _only _girl I know who would even wear that t-shirt…"

"Great," she murmured to herself. "I feel so much better…"

"Hey, why the self-doubt?" He wondered, picking up on her weakness very quickly, something she didn't entirely like.

"No reason," she assured with a shaky smile. "Shall we go through to the lounge?"

Taylor was in the lounge so Gabi was forced to take Troy up to her room and she felt like a teenager all over again despite the fact they were both fully grown adults, just finding somewhere to sit and talk.

"Sorry about the mess," she blushed as she quickly tidied up.

"Oh my god," Troy choked on his laughter. "You're just like a guy! Mess everywhere, I love it…"

Gabi threw the last of her laundry in the basket and turned with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just like a guy?"

He pursed his lips and tried not to smile. "_That _was a compliment," he assured.

"Okay…" she lifted her brows and went about making her room acceptable for strangers, but she found Troy grasping her wrist to pause her from tidying.

"You're beautiful, okay?" He asked, but only once her gaze reached his and she decided that was _completely_ unfair of him, because then he had her under his spell whereas she could have fobbed him off if he wasn't staring at her so damn intensely.

She twisted her lips. "Okay."

"You still don't believe me, do you?" He puzzled.

She shrugged.

"You should tell me all about you, Elle," he decided then, gesturing her towards the bed. "Let's sit huh?"

Gabi actually laid, on her back and stared at the ceiling. She figured that way, she didn't have to look at him – or his dangerous eyes- and she could just pretend she was talking to a shrink, or Taylor, or actually anyone except the guy who laid beside her and made her heart jump fifty feet just by tickling her fingers with his, silently asking for a hand hold.

Who did that? She mused to herself while she let their fingers combine. Normal, sex-craved, hormone-driven guys did not do that, she decided. So how come Troy was? How come, when he had kissed her back, even with tongues, it had been the gentlest, sweetest kiss of her entire life? She remembered the way his fingers tickled down her neck, pooling something inside of her. She remembered the tenderness they shared, wordlessly. And now it was ever-present once more, in his touch. So light yet so…caring. She sighed out, blissfully enjoying the moment of recollection and remembering he was waiting for her to say something.

"What do you want to know?" She wondered, stalling for time.

"About you. About your life. Maybe a little about the guys you dated…" he added nonchalantly and she giggled, picking this subject up with ease.

"Well…I've lived here in Albuquerque my whole life...I guess I always knew I would be cooking in some format or another- it was always my strong point and Papa wanted me to pursue it. I opened Fairy Cakemother when I was eighteen and just made occasion cakes and a few bakery items to turn over enough to build up the shop to what it is today…I guess…" she paused, sighing. "I guess I didn't really spend much time on guys…I mean there were guys, but they always came second, you know?"

She turned to look towards him for the first time since they had laid down.

"To the shop?" He prompted.

"Yes, of course, it's my baby; I always put off everything else to be successful."

"Gabi, have you dated?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes, of course," she smiled.

"You've…you know…?" He wondered.

She swallowed. "I've not had sex with anyone if that's what you're asking," she supplied, a little defensively. "I never fell in love and I always promised myself I would only have sex with someone I love…"

"That's a good way to be," he assured, squeezing her hand.

"The guys I met, I guess they just…they just weren't…" she groped for words and out of the blue, Troy lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers, laying them back down on his tummy, as if to comfort her.

"There's guys who will wait," he said, as if sensing her missing words were to describe the impatience and insistence of some guys to have sex.

She curled over and tucked into his side with a sigh. "I'm glad."

Troy re-adjusted them so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Can I sleep here?" He wondered, feeling drowsy.

"As long as you take off your shoes," she rubbed her cheek against his chest and he kicked off his converse onto the floor, wondering if he could lose his jeans, too but he decided that might freak Gabi out too much so he lay back and cuddled her close.

"Thank you, Elle," he kissed her hair and in her sleepy, confusion she had no idea what he was thanking her for. _Maybe the fudge cake?_

"You're welcome," she murmured back, right before she gave in to sleep.

/

For some reason, when Gabi woke up, Troy wasn't wearing his jeans.

She couldn't quite work out why that was but the sight of his slim, muscled, hairy legs and boxer-clad backside assured her this was a _good_ thing,

Maybe he just got hot?

She realized she was staring at his butt for way too long and decided to lay back down and snooze until Troy woke.

There was no point in her going downstairs only to get the third degree from Taylor. She may as well indulge a little before she had to face her friend.

She wriggled into Troy's back, spooning him with her small body as she craved contact, but really she wished it was _her _being spooned, Wasn't that how it was _meant_ to work?

She frowned. _How would __**she**__ know anyway?_

She wondered what Troy thought of her confession last night. Would he be even less likely to want to 'be' with her now? Did her inexperience add to his list of reasons not to sleep with her? His only entry so far was his HIV, but that was still a big issue between them.

But they hadn't even kissed again yet, she reminded herself, slowing her thoughts. She was jumping way ahead of the game and they hadn't even had a second date yet.

_Will we ever have a second date?_

"Mm, I hope so…" Troy's groaned reply made her realize she said that out loud. _Oops._

"From the man who never wanted to see me again," she derided as he turned in bed until he was side by side with her.

"Well, your Thundercats tee drew me in," he rubbed his face tiredly. "Plus I was an idiot."

"Troy?"

"Mm?"

"There's something you should know…"

"Okay…"

"My friend Taylor, you know how she was the first time you came round?"

"Yeah…"

"She's going to be twenty times worse today."

/

Troy was watching her.

He'd been watching her for a while, in fact.

And she felt really, _really _awkward because not only was her face bare of any make-up but her hair was also a wild mess of curls which was **really **annoying.

"What?" She asked tetchily as he chewed on his toast.

They'd endured the hurricane that was Taylor and they'd been left to enjoy breakfast in relative peace.

"Nothing," his hidden smile told her he was lying.

"If you're even _thinking _about laughing at my hair…" she pointed her spoon at him.

"Nope," he denied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Then why the funny look?" She asked self-consciously.

"You do realize you have no bra on?" He asked lightly and she looked down to see what he saw-but she only saw her t-shirt and her two small breasts pert beneath it, just like usual.

"Right…" She really didn't get the joke.

He shrugged, not wanting to reveal more, seemingly. Apparently her un-restrained breasts were enough to keep him amused.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night," he broached, finishing his toast.

"Are you going?"

"Before you kick me out," he teased, rising from the table and she went to the front door with him.

"Last night was…" She searched for a word.

Troy smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Really cool," he filled her gap and she was surprised.

He leaned down and she was taken off-guard at his intention to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll call you," he whispered right before he kissed her, their mouths meeting in the same slow, luxurious way they had enjoyed in their first kiss.

Neither of them was in a hurry, each wanted to bathe in the glorious moments and they both pulled away in surprise.

"It's not getting any less amazing," Troy commented of their kiss.

"_Neither are you_," Gabi murmured after he had gone.

/

"So, how long have you known?" Taylor ran her finger around the edge of her sealed coffee cup and frowned, looking to the man beside her as they shared a park bench.

"Four years," Troy shared.

"Does it ever…" she paused, sighing.

"Get easier?" He finished for her and she smiled in relief at his unspoken understanding.

"Yeah…"

Troy pursed his lips. "The way I see it, you can either let HIV define you, or you can carry on like nothing has changed. I mean, of course it's _changed_, but you don't have to be a victim…"

"Are you afraid?" She looked to him, not speaking the words they both avoided.

"Not really," he shrugged with a sigh. "But then it was always just me…"

"Gabi?" Taylor checked, knowing her friend was the reason she was here at all, talking to this man.

"She just has no idea how this thing works," he mused. "She honestly believes everything will be okay…"

"She does know how it works," Taylor supplied solemnly. "She just doesn't want to think about goodbye."

"Who does?" Troy mused and his warm eyes fell on Taylor.

"Thank you for coming to meet me," she appreciated and he smiled.

"It's no problem."

"When Gabi first talked about you, I was adamant she wouldn't put herself at risk by being with you, but I was wrong," she admitted softly. "She needs you."

"That's what I still don't get," Troy sighed. "Okay, I tried to fight it and I am going to be _so_ careful now that I know I can't deny there's something between us…but I still don't get why _she_ needs _me_…"

"Gabi is like the little girl lost," Taylor described. "She never believed in herself, she never let anyone close. I still can't work out why she chose you but…there it is…" Taylor smiled.

"Thanks," he teased back of her so-called compliment.

"Somehow, I think you can take care of her," Taylor commented. "At least, I hope so."

"I'll do my best."

"No more flaking out?" She looked up at him beside her.

"Why is this suddenly about me?" He mused.

"Because she's my friend. And I need her to be there for me. I need you to be there for her." She added.

Troy nodded. "I will be."

"Good. Call her, already. She thinks you fell off the face of the earth or something…"

/

Okay, he had left it a few days since the over-night stay and the promise to call Gabi.

But his head was still fighting this thing even though his heart knew it was pointless. For some reason, he thought by avoiding 'the call', he could forget about everything that had happened so far.

He could pretend he hadn't really kissed Gabi; and felt sparks- no fireworks- strong enough to ground him. He could pretend they hadn't connected the way they had that threatened to take him down. And he could pretend she wasn't the single most beautiful woman he'd ever met and thus become his downfall, too.

While he was avoiding her, he was safe in his self-made bubble.

But he'd started something and he had to come out and face it. As much as he hated to admit it; he'd promised not to hurt her again and his promise was proving hard to keep.

"Hey…" he swallowed as Gabi answered her phone and he ran out of things to say already.

"Hi," she greeted back, the smile in her voice clear at hearing his.

"How are you doing?" He ventured.

"Hm, okay," she considered. "The shop is so busy with wedding orders…"

"Are you resting?" He asked with concern.

"Yes…" she rolled her eyes with her petulant tone.

"Good, I don't want you crashing out again…"

"I…" Gabi paused. "It'd be nice to see you…again…sometime…"

Troy swallowed at her uncertain tone and blamed himself for that insecurity. He should have called sooner.

"That's why I'm calling," he assured instead. "I'd like to take you out."

"When were you thinking?"

"Tonight?" He suggested.

Gabi giggled. "You're always so last-minute…"

"Are you busy?"

A pause. "Yeah, sorry. Me and Tay are doing something."

"Okay, then how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good."

"It's also Friday."

"Even better," Gabi agreed.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you then."


	6. Date Night

**Someone asked me ages ago what was happening with me publishing my stuff and I wanted to say that I haven't been able to do it yet because of financial reasons but I am still looking into other options. Unfortunately life is very busy at the moment but I will keep you updated :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gabi wasn't wearing a dress this time.

Troy smiled as he took in her alternative outfit- black skinny jeans, knee high boots, a leopard print basque-type vest and a cropped, loose knitted jumper. Her hair was twisted in sections into a bun but the style was funky.

She was dressed to kill.

"Wow," he smiled. "And I thought the dress was sexy…"

Gabi sighed. "Apparently Taylor doesn't trust me to dress myself…"

Troy tilted his head. "Hey, if you're not happy, go change…"

Gabi paused. "No, I'm okay. I just wish I had a clue about date clothes."

"You could have worn a bin bag and I wouldn't have minded," Troy assured. "But you look amazing." He added.

/

Gabi was appreciating Troy from a distance as she sat up on a stool at a table while he ordered their drinks in the club he had taken them to.

She wasn't the only one appreciating his simple outfit of jeans, white tee and pale blue short-sleeve shirt she mused- as more than one woman hit on him while he waited to be served.

"Phew! It's a jungle out there," he said as he lay down her drink and wriggled onto the stool next to her.

"Meet anyone interesting?" She arched a brow.

Troy looked at her and relaxed into a smile at her teasing.

"Hey, they don't know me, remember? If they did…"

Gabi tilted her head, silently admonishing him.

"Besides, I'm here with you," he added charmingly.

"It's a great club," Gabi commended.

"Wanna dance?" His playful eyes met hers and she grinned back.

/

Gabi came out of the ladies rest room and swooped her knitted top over her head, way too hot from all the dancing to keep wearing the warm cover-up.

She looked around for Troy and smiled to herself as she saw him having a mini dance-off with another guy up on the dance floor.

She had been pleasantly surprised- and a little turned on- by his ability and he'd explained to her that some of his younger friends had taught him how to dance.

"Hey, are you here alone?" A voice asked in her ear and she turned, finding a tall, handsome guy beside her.

"No, I'm here with my date," she answered lightly.

"Then he's an idiot for letting you wander around alone," the guy charmed with a smile. "You really are beautiful."

Gabi blushed. "Well, thank you. But I have to find my date now…"

"Have a drink with me," the guy offered. "I'm Simon by the way…"

"Nice to meet you, Simon," Gabi graced. "But I'll say 'no' to the drink."

"I don't even get your name?" He lifted his brows.

"Hey, there you are, Elle," a husked voice cut in protectively and Gabi looked up to a sweaty Troy.

"Simon, meet my date," Gabi smiled and Simon flicked his eyes up.

"Look after her, dude," Simon merely said before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as his hand wrapped around hers as if to warn anyone else off.

Gabi turned toward him so they faced each other and she let her smile cover her face as her eyes sparkled.

"What?" Troy looked bemused.

"Nothing," she assured, but with a little smug grin.

Troy squinted, recognizing her outfit change. "I think I should accompany you to the restroom next time."

"Oh, right," she nodded lightly.

"Just…you know…in case…" he stuttered, then his eyes fell on hers and he swallowed.

"In case?" She pushed, ignoring the electricity between them right in this moment.

"Just…uh...in case…" he stepped forward as someone jostled from behind and Gabi put her hands to his chest automatically to buffer him.

His eyes grew darker and his gaze more intense.

"If you wanted to cop a feel, Elle, all you had to do was ask…" the side of his mouth lifted very briefly into a lop-sided grin before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Ehem…" A throat-clearing stopped his intention.

Troy looked up while Gabi frowned into his chest, annoyed at the interruption.

"Excuse me…" The guy said and Troy realized they were somewhat blocking the gangway along with other revelers in the club.

"Shall we…?" He asked and Gabi nodded her agreement.

"Let's go," she said.

/

"I had fun tonight," Troy smiled down on Gabi as he helped her from his car- having not drunk any alcohol tonight, or any night for that matter, due to his health issues.

"Are you surprised?" She teased as she took his hand and let him lead her up her path.

"No…not at all," he answered seriously, then relaxed into a grin as he realized she was joking.

"I still haven't seen your apartment…" she fished as they came to a stop at her door and she pursed her lips.

Troy squinted, fighting the urge to kiss her while he addressed her accusation.

"Well, then, we should change that…"

Gabi lifted her chin at his soft, warm tone that just wrapped around her and made her feel sexy somehow…like that voice was just for _her _or something…

She smiled at her own thoughts and dismissed them. Of course he didn't have a voice for her, what the hell was she thinking? He was just a guy, just like any guy and he was just being nice…He was just being-

_Oh, good god_, she groaned as her knees gave way to his kiss; a kiss she had unconsciously taken part in while her mind scattered elsewhere, only it seemed her mind packed up and went home as far as kissing Troy was concerned.

Who gave a fig about voices, she mused as his hand ran up her back and his fingers stroked her neck in that way that had her insides melting and her throat groaning out her obvious pleasure at his touch.

Maybe she would do the same, she figured, letting her hands creep from his shoulders and into his hair at the nape of his neck- hair that was perfectly coiffed tonight until she had let her hungry digits ruin all his work.

"I'm sorry," she murmured dazedly as his lips left hers and she thought maybe for one second, her little roaming hands had ruined the moment, but no, his lips were on another journey, down her throat.

She let out a little strangled noise as his lips pressed against the pulse in her neck and she felt him stiffen, and he lifted his head to look into her face, his heavy swallow betelling his desire and matching his heavy arousal that she felt through their clothes.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, panting, trying to come back to earth.

"Because I messed up your hair…" She offered.

He let out a short, amused breath.

"I practically maul you on your doorstep and _you're _sorry," he shook his head.

Gabi ran her fingers down his neck and he shivered. "You're not mauling me."

He cleared his throat. "Maybe I wish I was," he joked, she could tell from the tender amusement in his eyes.

"Maybe I wish you were, too," she glibbed back and he merely groaned and loosened his hold, making space between them.

"I'm saying goodnight before this gets out of hand." He stated.

Gabi licked her lips and let out a flat, disappointed breath. "Right."

"Maybe you'd like to come to my place next time, after group?" He checked.

"That would be agreeable," she allowed as he retracted his arms and let her stand on her own shaky legs.

He squinted. "Please don't look at me like that…" He begged.

"Like what?" She frowned, flicking her eyes up in shock.

"With your big brown eyes all hurt and confused…" He described.

"I'm not hurt. Or confused." She assured.

He let out a breath.

"Then, goodnight?" He checked.

Gabi nodded, pressing her hands to his chest while she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

/

"Oh, girl, you owe me _so _much gossip…"

Gabi rolled her eyes at her friend as she sat already at the breakfast table with coffee, while Gabi had just woken up.

"What gossip?" She feigned innocence.

"Last night? Date night? Have you forgotten?" Taylor asked.

Gabi let a slow smile creep across her lips. "No…"

"Oh. My. God. Did you make out?" Her friend asked suspiciously.

"No we did not!" Gabi gasped. "It was only our second date, thank you very much…"

"Well," Taylor said but smiled to show she was teasing. "So?"

"So?" Gabi retorted.

"What happened?" Taylor wheedled until Gabi sat down.

"Oh, alright, don't whine, you sound like an abandoned puppy," Gabi admonished.

"Thanks. I think," Taylor made a face.

"We went to a club, we danced, he walked me to the door and we kissed goodnight," Gabi capsulated the evening simply for her friend.

"_Just_ kissed?" Taylor complained.

"Well, it was a very nice kiss…" Gabi considered.

"But?" Taylor inserted the word she was clearly toying with.

"But as soon as it even got to think about being anything else, he backed off…" Gabi admitted.

"Oh." Taylor pursed her lips.

"Yeah. Oh. And I don't know what to do about it, because you know, maybe he could have come in and we could have…" She paused, blushing. "The point is, he's always going to stop, before…you know," Gabi sighed.

"Maybe not always," Taylor covered her hand reassuringly. "I mean, he's kissing you now, right? He wouldn't have done that before. And you guys have kind of decided to do this so…"

"I'm not rushing him," Gabi assured. "I mean, I waited this long to be with someone I care about so, I'm happy to wait, but-"

"Gabi, are you falling for him?" Her friend cut in, picking up the signals.

Gabi swallowed and blushed. "I don't know. I feel like maybe…maybe I am…"

"It's going to take him time to trust you," Taylor told her honestly. "And when he's ready, it'll happen…"

"I just…" Gabi sighed again. "I just wish sometimes everything wasn't so 'safe', so 'planned'. I just wish we could…"

"Fall into bed together and worry about the rest tomorrow?" Taylor suggested and Gabi nodded with a vulnerable look.

"Is that wrong?"

"You want to jump his bones, in my book, that's a good thing. And I'm glad you can talk about it, but you know you can't do that…"

"I know," Gabi assured firmly. "I just feel like it, sometimes."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," her friend smiled.

/

"Okay, so today we are going to talk about ARV's…" Troy span his chair and sat on it backwards, letting his eyes roam around the group, smiling slightly when they fell on Gabi, present in her usual t-shirt and jeans that he loved so much.

"Anti-retrovirals," he added. "Most of you here are living with HIV so you already know about ARV's and their importance in the management of the virus, but for those of you who came here to find out more, well, that's what tonight is for…"

Troy launched into a long, but fairly informal session about the types of drugs that were used to help build the immune system and fight germs that most healthy people would be able to fight off alone. He talked about switching drugs if one type became 'ineffective' and he talked about the issues of forgetting to take the drug or not taking it at all.

Gabi sat with Eric and Marvin and she was glad to hear about the ins and outs of the treatment available and how it worked, but it also reminded her how vulnerable each of these people were- and of course, Taylor.

Troy sat there in his red and white check shirt, short sleeves rolled up to flash his biceps; his relaxed manner and messy hair giving off the impression to everyone that he was giving something of a 'cool assembly' as such. But Gabi knew his issues. She knew the words he used with this group he had trouble believing himself, especially around safe sex and taking a non-infected partner.

But tonight, for some reason, she understood _why. _Why he was so afraid, why he didn't want to take a risk and most of all, why he didn't want to hurt her. Because a life of taking these drugs and the complications that came with it wasn't easy.

And it wasn't even a full life in some cases. He was eighteen when he was diagnosed and he'd told her he might not live to see old age. That gave them limitations to really make something together. But she knew he didn't want to do that in the knowledge she would be left behind.

But what if they split up in a couple of months? In a couple of years? _Not that they were 'together', _she amended mentally. Not officially at least.

Then his worrying was over nothing because they could be really careful and be together and in a couple of years, they'd fall out and never speak again.

_But what if he got ill?_

He couldn't really travel or expose himself to external factors the same way she could for instance and she really didn't know how she would cope with watching him fight a simple cold. And if something more serious took hold- she had heard cancer was common- then she might never recover.

_But she couldn't resist him_.

That was the problem. Well, to her it wasn't even really a problem because from the first day he had invited her into this meeting, she had on some level, also fallen for his charm. A charm that seemed to bewitch everyone in this room-including her- and convince them all that _anything _was possible.

"You look thoughtful tonight…"

Apparently the meeting was over and Gabi had spent the entire hour deep in her own thoughts because she looked around to find an empty hall and Troy crouching before her.

"Oh," she frowned. "Sorry…"

"Hey, don't be. I've had people fall asleep during one of my speeches before…"

"I wasn't-" She began in defense.

"I know," he smiled and stood, waiting for her to. "Still want to see my pad?"

Gabi looked up. "I'd love to."

/

"I apologise for the mess," Troy rubbed his hands nervously down his jeans as he led Gabi in. "I tidied up earlier but when I got in I was in a rush to get to HIVe so I just kind of threw everything everywhere…"

Gabi looked around the room and failed to find any sign of the mess Troy was nervous about.

"Your couch looks so comfy…" She bee-lined for the brown sofa and made herself at home, in some way hoping Troy might relax a little at her acceptance.

"Uh…yeah, I guess it is." He allowed.

"X-box?" She held up the controller with a knowing smile.

Troy shrugged. "Well, I'm a guy what do you expect…"

"I can handle being second best to an X-box," Gabi commented, looking over the sofa to him. "Are you sitting down?"

"Ah…drink?" He offered stiffly and she couldn't help her giggle.

"Troy, sit down."

"I could use a whiskey, I don't know about you…"

"You don't even drink…" She frowned as she watched him dart into what appeared to be the kitchen and he returned with two cokes, what she usually drank, she noted with affection.

He settled beside her and stared right ahead.

"What is _with_ you tonight?" She wondered.

"Uhm…nothing," he denied, fidgeting his hands awkwardly, then resting them on his knees as he allowed himself to turn ever so slightly to catch her gaze. "Nothing is with me."

"You seem…" She searched for words and was about to say 'nervous', but in case he really was nervous and only mentioning it would make it worse, she opted for. "…really odd."

"I do?" He lifted his brows and let out a breath. "I'm fine." He assured.

"Right," she said disbelievingly as she leaned forward to take a sip of her drink.

"So, how was your day?" He directed, leaning back somewhat to listen to her answer.

"Not so bad. I let Jane take over the afternoon orders so I could get some rest and do some shopping."

Troy smirked at her 'smurfs' t-shirt. "You bought a new top?"

She smiled good-naturedly at him. "Maybe."

"I like it."

"I'm glad."

"How's Taylor?"

"Well, whatever it was you two talked about, it worked. She's getting it together. She's looking at flights back to Africa to see Andre…"

"That's good," he nodded.

"Troy, you really don't seem comfortable with me being here…should I go?" Gabi wondered.

"No!" He said, almost too quickly, then he blushed. "No, don't go…I'm sorry…am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He looked forlorn.

"A little," she admitted.

"It's just…it's been a while…since…" He twisted to look at her, then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not used to having visitors." He finished gently.

Gabi smiled, very slowly. "It's okay. I don't bite…"

"Ah…" He lifted his brows.

Gabi swiped him. "I do not!"

"There's always time," he quipped right back, taking her hand after she swiped him and entwining their fingers.

Gabi swallowed. "It's getting late."

"And I haven't even offered you biscuits yet…"

She pursed her lips. "Unless…I could…stay the night?" She offered lightly and Troy's eyes flicked to hers, a frown sketching onto his face.

"I mean, just stay over," she clarified of his confusion, feeling no more ready than he to move their relationship on yet, but not wanting this night to end.

"That…would be…agreeable," he stole her phrase and threw it back at her with a frankly sexy smile.

She gave a smile back. "Good."


	7. Boyfriend

Thank you so much everyone for more amazing reviews :) Did everyone see the trailer for The Paperboy? Zac in his underpants-I am still working out how to get that into one of my future stories lol!

Ritzbitz- thank you!

Isadoras- so sorry I haven't emailed you yet, my uncle passed away recently and I'm still very busy but I WILL send it soon. If you get fed up waiting let me know lol.

**CHAPTER 7**

Okay, so she hadn't _planned _on sharing a bed with him _exactly _but that's the way it ended up.

It seemed too much trouble to make up the sofa when they had already shared her bed after falling asleep together and she really _didn't _mind.

_She really didn't mind at all._

She smiled as she felt Troy's body curve behind hers as he flipped sides and finally, _finally _she was being spooned the way she had dreamed of the last time they shared a bed.

_Finally_.

"Hm?"

She _had_ to stop doing that; she cussed herself as she realized she had spoken aloud. When she didn't respond, Troy spoke again.

"Finally what?" He asked, peeling back her mound of hair and then seemingly giving up trying to find her face because he cupped her arm with his gentle hand instead, running it down to her wrist where he shadowed her own arm wrapped around her waist.

"Never mind," she blushed and fidgeted.

"This feels amazingly good," he admitted with a pleasured, sleep-husked groan as he stretched, still holding her, she noted.

"And you tried to deny it," she teased.

"No…I tried to convince you that 'us' is not going to be an easy option…"

Gabi paused and swallowed, rocking back but not able to see his face. "Then there is an us?" She ventured.

Troy chuckled and finally fought back the rest of her hair to meet her gaze. "I don't go around kissing any old lush," he told her and she thought maybe that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her.

"I should hope not," she replied, spunkily, twisting to face him on the bed.

"Can I wake you up properly now?" He asked and she frowned, confused.

He grinned at her innocence and leaned forward, framing her face to draw her into an early morning kiss that was both awakening _and _extremely sexy and she didn't like the way it left her breathless and speechless afterwards.

"I'm awake," she murmured as he rolled from the bed once the kiss had ended.

"I have to make breakfast…see you down there?" He checked, disappearing from his room and leaving her alone.

_Wow_, why did he do that, she wondered? Thank _god_ he did that, she mused next. There was no way she could cope with more than one of those kisses.

And she needed to tame her hair and try and make herself presentable at the very least.

"Some hope," she murmured to herself.

/

Gabi folded the shorts and tee that Troy had lent her last night to sleep in and lay them in his laundry basket, now dressed back into her jeans and t-shirt.

She came down the stairs, her hair restrained by a band into a ponytail, her skin glowing from being clean. Her smile was fresh and she enjoyed the view of Troy, damp from his own shower, dressed into soft blue jeans and a white vest as he cut up fruit for their breakfast.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?" Gabi teased as she came into the kitchen.

"Don't get excited, I had to do this because the only other thing I have for us to eat is chocolate cake and I wasn't sure how you felt about having calorie-laden sweets first thing in the day…"

Gabi smirked as she sat down at the breakfast bar. "Do I _look_ like I count calories?"

Troy took that as an opportunity to turn and look her over. "You look amazing," was all he said in response.

He brought over the two bowls- filled with cake and surrounded by berries and she smiled in instant affection.

"This is perfect."

"I'm glad you think so," Troy gave a museful smile back.

"Chocolate is the way to _any_ girl's heart," Gabi shared.

He looked at her with a purse of his lips, his eyes soft with fondness. "Well, only you count…"

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"So, what are we doing later?" He moved on.

"We?" Gabi gave him a look. "I'm working at the bakery and you're…what _is_ it you do anyway?"

"Work in a print shop," Troy squinted. "I help get the early morning papers printed…"

"Wow," she frowned. "I was _not _expecting that."

"What did you expect?" His charming grin curled his lips. "Part-time super-hero?"

"No…no…" She denied quickly, thinking she could get used to seeing Troy in tight suits.

He took a big mouthful of cake and ate.

"Are you working today?" She checked.

He shrugged. "I can all in sick…" His mischievous glint was back.

"Ah, I can't," she reminded him.

"One day?" He squinted. "One sick day?"

"People depend on me, Troy," she admonished.

"But do you _need _to be there?" He tilted his head and reached over to wipe off some chocolate frosting from her cheek.

Gabi felt her heart stutter at his gesture and those blue eyes capturing hers again, in that damn way he knew she couldn't resist. She fought for breath, tried to break his spell and finally, looked into her bowl for answers.

"Go on," his warm voice encouraged and her resolve melted a little more at his husk. "Bunk with me…"

"And do what?" She swallowed and lifted her chin, considering the toss-up.

His smile was slow and sexy and she considered that she didn't even care what they did- _if_ they did anything at all- because he'd already won her over and she'd be happy to just sit there and watch him smile like that all day if he let her. Which of course he wouldn't. Because that was just plain weird. And not on her mind _at_ all. _Much_.

"It's a surprise," he finally offered and she frowned, bemused by his non-descriptive response.

"Okay, okay, I haven't had time to think of anything yet," he sighed at her look. "Give a guy a chance…"

Gabi slipped from her stool and walked over to the telephone mounted in his kitchen doorway. She picked up the handset and dialed the numbers.

"Cathy? It's Gabi. I'm so sorry, I'm too ill to come in today…I know…It's not like me at all but I just had to come straight back to bed, I feel terrible…I know, I'll see you on Monday…"

Troy twisted in his chair with a pursing of his lips that fought back his delighted smile.

"I never knew you had it in you, Elle," he commended.

"The alternative better be good," she warned.

/

Gabi sat in the car and chewed her lower lip as Troy drove.

She had no idea where they were going and deep down, she was kind of excited to get to spend a whole day with him, especially since she had spent a whole _night_ with him, too.

But her conscience wouldn't quit. She'd never had a sick day, like _ever_. Well, maybe she must have at some point with flu or a bad tummy; but she couldn't remember when that might be. And if she felt guilty at ringing in sick when she really _was_ sick, then she felt ten times as bad now.

"Maybe we should go back…" She suggested lightly, looking over to Troy; everything shaded in the car with her sunglasses to block out the bright sunshine.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Live a little."

"But I'm not _really_ sick. What if someone sees me?" She worried.

"Tell them the doctor told you to get fresh air…"

He didn't understand, she mused. But then, she guessed he wouldn't. To him, every day counted. One day off work to enjoy his limited life was a pinch of salt in the sea.

She looked over again, seeing his happy grin, smiling at him singing along to the radio with his wacky hair blowing in the breeze that ran through his open window.

"Is it wrong to feel a _teeny_ bit excited?" She arched a brow.

Troy trailed off his song-singing to purse his lips.

"Hell, no…"

"I feel kinda naughty…" She considered confusedly.

He flicked her a look. "Should I pull over?"

"No!" She swiped him playfully. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Damn…"

"Troy?" Gabi bit into her lower lip vulnerably again and he nearly pulled over anyway to kiss her happy.

"Yes, Gabriella?" He answered, mock-serious.

"Do you…would you…"

He lifted his brows. "Would I what?"

"Would you rather be with someone who was…you know…who _was_ naughty?" She posed.

Troy puzzled over her question. Just where did her waves of insecurity come from, he wondered? It wasn't like he'd _said_ anything. It wasn't like she had to feel insecure, she knew he was taking a special exception for her just by spending time with her so why on earth she would think he'd rather be with someone 'naughty' –whatever the hell that meant- he didn't know.

"You mean you're not naughty?" He feigned disappointment and flipped his sunnies onto his head to beseech her.

It took her three seconds to realize he was joking because he broke down into giggles.

"I'm so glad I amuse you," she huffed, looking out of the window.

"Elle…what the hell would I want with a 'naughty' girl, whatever that is anyway…?" He wondered.

"I mean sexy," she mumbled, annoyed. "Someone who wears hot pants and a bikini to the beach not…cargo shorts and a tank top," she derided of her own outfit.

"I told you already I don't care what you wear." He reminded.

She swallowed. "But what if I'm not…" She paused, not finishing her sentence.

"I am _so _buying candy floss," he announced randomly and she ventured a look over. "You like candy floss right?"

/

So, he took her to the beach. The sand was beautiful and smooth between her toes; the sun bright but not too hot and the sea crashed softly against the shore, almost beckoning the couples there to frolic in the frothy waves.

"Oh, man, this place never changes," Troy grinned, taking her hand automatically and leading her down to the stalls, buying two rounds of candy floss before they even ventured into the waves.

"Oh," she took hers, surprised, and then looked up. "This is great, by the way. Well worth the 'sick' day," she allowed.

"And here you were, thinking I'd let you down," he squinted jokingly.

"No, I just…wanted it to be worth it."

"Here, eat some," he shoved some candy floss at her mouth and she had no choice but to open her mouth and swallow it as it melted on her tongue.

"What's with the candy floss?" She wondered.

"Sugar-rush. Any minute now, you won't give a shit about work or what you're wearing; you'll just want to run into those waves screaming…"

"Screaming with joy?" She checked, her dark lashes lifting to reveal her brown eyes.

Troy pursed his lips. "If you don't smile in the next five seconds, you'll be screaming in terror because I am going to dump your ass in those waves…" He warned with a twinkle.

"Five?" She deliberated and he tilted his head, taking her candy floss from her with somewhat of an awkward fight because she wouldn't let it go, and when she did, it pinged into his chest, leaving his previously clean white vest with a patch of pink.

"You best run," he warned while he trashed their leftovers and sprinted after her as she made her way towards the surf, crashing into the wet relief as Troy chased her and grabbed her around the middle, dragging her down into the tide to ensure she was soaked through.

"I didn't bring spares!" She accused, albeit with a giggle as the tide came in and covered her briefly.

Troy knelt, either side of her body and pulled her into a sitting position. "I really don't mind if you go naked on the journey home…"

Gabi gaped at his audacity and pushed him into the waves, soaking him too and he tackled her, rolling them both in the sand and the sea until they were both barely recognizable.

"You look like the rock monster from Never Ending Story;" she accused as his body pinned down hers, both finding their breath.

"You look like Sandman from Spiderman," he arced in return with a brow-jig, but his fingers were doing something with her hair. She frowned, realizing his tender touch was straightening her hair out; off her chest and out of her face.

She pursed her lips. "So, I'm a baddie, huh?"

He smiled, but only just and the small curl of his lips almost turned her on more than his big, wide grins, because what came next was the most electrifying kiss she thought she had ever had the luck to share with anyone.

God, they were just laying there playing a minute ago; washed up on the beach from their antics and now his hand framed her face and he was kissing her with a strong- but insistently tender passion that she could not get over.

_They were in the sea, for lord's sake_! In public! Anyone might see them! Anyone might see them wrapped around each other, clearly both arching for more as their kiss deepened and threatened not to stop.

"Troy…Troy…" She pushed him away with her hands on his chest and groaned as he kissed her down her neck to her collarbone instead. "Troy!"

Finally, her call roused him.

He squinted, looked around, and then swallowed. "Damn it!"

She waited, wondering if he was angry, seeing that he wasn't, he was just really turned on and they had to stop. They had to stop and it annoyed him.

"I'm sorry…" She ventured, feeling as though some of their near make-out might be some of her fault.

"Why, what did you do?" His twinkle was back, as quick as that and he crawled onto his knees to help her up from her laying position.

She stood up and let the sea run from her sodden self and looked to him. "Now what?"

/

"Hey, do you need help drying off?" A flirty voice asked from behind Gabi as she stood, sodden, waiting for Troy to buy towels to dry them after their play in the sea got them wetter than anticipated.

Gabi smiled at the kind gesture of the young man before her. "No, it's okay, my…uh…" Could she call him her boyfriend now, she wondered? _She hoped so._ "My boyfriend just went to get some towels," she explained.

"Boyfriend, huh?" The guy smiled and nodded. "Well, he's lucky, tell him I said so…"

"Tell me you said so what?" Troy sauntered up and flapped out a towel while he placed another between his knees, intending to wrap Gabi in it, which he did while her new friend smirked awkwardly.

"Just to tell you, man, that you have a beautiful girlfriend there," the guy repeated and then walked on, bemusing Troy if not Gabi.

"How many guys hit on you _per day_?" He wondered. "Just give me an average…"

"None," she made a face. "He just offered to help me get dry…"

"He was hitting on you." Troy assured, pulling out his own towel as Gabi dried herself.

"I told him you were my boyfriend," she announced, with a high, nervous voice and a breath in.

Troy's eyes flicked to hers. "Did you now?" He teased.

"Troy, don't do that," she grumbled. "I never know if you're serious or not."

"Hey…" He gave up his drying to come closer, pulling her the rest of the space by the front of her towel that she had wrapped around her as a barrier. He swallowed and rubbed his thumb against her upper arm.

He didn't know what to say, because her eyes were big and uncertain and her small form was enclosed in the towel protectively and god knew he was struggling to assure her when she needed to be assured. He took a breath and winged it.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

Gabi licked her lips, squinting across the beachfront to see the sun lowering. It was sunset already. He was asking her to walk along the beach at sunset and she hadn't even known. How did he annoy her one minute and make her heart melt the next? She didn't really have time to find the answer because he lifted a brow as she looked back to him.

"Okay, but I am _soaked _so I'm going to find some new clothes to buy real quick okay?"

/

_So the only thing they sold here was bikini's?_ And hot pants, seemingly. Gabi pressed her lips together as she slipped on the Hawaii-print bikini bottoms, then tied the top, then pulled on the miniscule shorts that were hardly worth her money and then she considered the many t-shirts available in the men's section.

"How long is this gonna take?" Troy called from outside the shop, stood with his arms folded and obediently _not looking _just like she asked him to.

"Oh, alright," she murmured and grabbed a sarong that she worked into a one-shoulder cover-up.

Troy's brows rose as she appeared, re-dressed.

"A bikini?" Was all he said, lucky for him.

"If you say anything else, I'm getting in the car and we're going home now." She warned.

Troy lifted his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to say a word…"

"Good…"

"Sun's almost set now," he complained lightly as he captured her hand and led her back down the sand.

Gabi laid her head against his strong arm; bared in his vest and sighed. "I'm sorry I took so long."

He looked down at the top of her head. "Well you look great, so I can cope…"

She wanted to tell him he had nice arms; that he still smelled incredibly good despite being washed up in the sea and having to half-dry out afterwards. She wanted to see what was under his vest, see the muscles that had been exposed when his vest had got wet through, the ones she had felt when he was on top of her, kissing her like he wanted to make love.

And she wanted to make love, she realized. One day. Not right away because they were still figuring things out, but now that they were an item, she wanted to be close to him, in every way possible.

"The truth is, what you said earlier," he began softly and she looked up as he stopped, sitting them down in the sand to watch the remnants of the sun fade into the horizon. "I liked that you told that guy that we're together, that _I'm _your guy." He admitted.

Gabi smiled and lay her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders and cupped her arm.

"But you know, three weeks ago it was just me…just me and the group and a really beautiful girl I wanted to talk to…"

"I'm not asking for anything," she mused, leaning her knees against his affectionately.

"I know," he blew out a light breath. "And I guess that's what's making me-"

He paused, about to say 'that's what's making me fall for you', but _Jesus_, he couldn't be falling for her, he mused. They'd only met three weeks ago. Nothing had happened. He didn't even really _know_ her.

But, _damn_ if it wasn't true. He was falling. Because the sweet, innocent girl by his side had gotten under his guard somehow and he still hadn't fathomed how.

"Making you what?" She looked at him with those eyes he couldn't say no to.

"Uh…just…" He cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't I have said that?" She worried. "About being with you?"

"It's not about that," he assured gently, nuzzling her nose and tilting his head to kiss her, just once on the lips. "It's about me and how we do this."

"We do what we're doing," Gabi said softly, thumbing his jaw. "We're like everyone else."

"I almost lost my control today down there in that surf," he said the words she had waited to hear, but still it made her gasp in slightly. "In a good way," he added quickly.

"It's okay to want that," she assured. "Just because I haven't slept with anyone else doesn't mean I'm not ready to sleep with you…"

"But we can't just…"

"I know," she conceded and swallowed, letting her hand run down his thigh comfortingly. "So tell me…tell me what we need to do…to…be safe."

He blew out a breath. "Not have sex."

Gabi looked back to him. "If that's what you really want…"

He squinted. "You can't deny yourself to be with me, Elle."

"Why not? I don't want to be with anyone else…"

He closed his eyes and he would have groaned if she wasn't there, stroking his thigh. He took a moment to look out on the horizon.

"Sun's down."

Gabi stood and wiped off the dry sand. Troy stood and started walking.

"I'll take you home," he offered as she watched him walk away from her slightly. "Ouch!" Troy hissed and Gabi frowned down at the sand.

"Damn glass!" he cursed and lifted his foot to check the damage. "_Shit_!"

"Troy? What is it?" Gabi frowned, trying to get a look but his bulky arms blocked her view.

"It's bleeding!" He answered, harassed.

"Oh," Gabi swallowed and she quickly retrieved their towels to wrap his foot in one, but his arm gently brushed her away.

"Don't come near me, Elle," he said in a soft voice, but she felt hurt by it still.

"It's blood, Troy, not poison." She sighed.

"I'm not taking any chances." He clipped. "I should get to a hospital." He said next, bluntly.

"Okay," she agreed, biting her lip against his tone and ignoring it. "I'll take you."

"No!" He argued. "Just dial for a doctor, you can't be near me."

"Troy this is ridiculous! HIV dies outside the body, it's not like you can infect me just by being near me…I thought _you _were the expert on passing the virus?" She arched.

"Elle, please, just go," He begged. He still wouldn't look at her and she wondered why, but she refused to stay and be hurt by him.

"You can call the doctor yourself," she told Troy. "As much as I would love to stay with you, I think you've made it perfectly clear that you don't want me here. I'm going to find a bus home. I hope you feel better," she added as she trudged up the sand and let her angry tears fall, not turning back to look.


	8. Chocolate Fudge Cake Part 2

I don't normally like to comment on my plotlines or where I'm taking things but I just wanted to set something straight. Troy is not misdiagnosed or anything like that. He has HIV and he will for the entire story. Also, he doesn't die and I don't want to mislead anyone who is thinking it is that kind of story. As Troy said in chapter 1- HIV is not a death sentence :)

Now I hope that hasn't ruined it for anyone and I hope you keep reading ;)

Ang

**CHAPTER 8**

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gabi wiped her hands on her apron and ventured into the front of the store, a rare occurrence for her because she worked out back for a reason- she didn't want people to see her all sweaty and worn.

"That's me," Gabi ventured shyly to the older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Julia Bolton. I think you know my son, Troy?" She introduced herself and Gabi's mouth went wide.

_Troy, who went to the hospital yesterday and still hadn't called?_

"How is he?" Gabi asked first.

"Oh, he's fine, dear. He's just convalescing at home until his foot heals."

"Seems he has bad luck for injuries in that foot…" Gabi murmured and Julia smiled.

"Well, he told me all about you, see. I've been buying your cakes for years and then he told me he'd met you _in person_ and…well, I hope you don't mind but I thought I would say hello…seeing as you're friends and all…"

_Friends?_ Gabi smirked.

"Yes, of course. It's so nice to finally meet you, too," Gabi assured politely.

"Well, the other thing is, I wanted to take some fudge cake home for him- apparently it's his favourite, but I've never given him it before so lord only knows where he found a taste for it, but anyway, your helpful assistant here just informed me that she had sold the last of today's batch and well…I asked if it were possible there were any more out back?"

Gabi pursed her lips at Julia's ramble and remembered she was waiting for a reply.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, Mrs. Bolton. It's not our best-seller so I usually only make one…"

"Please, call me Julia," the older woman begged, then sighed. "I just don't know what else to get instead…"

Gabi swallowed and felt her heart thumping in nervous realization.

"Look, how about I make one?" She suggested and Cathy looked over, surprised.

"Oh, no, really I don't want to be a bother, I expect you've worked hard all day and just want to go home…"

"It won't take long," Gabi assured, wondering if Julia hadn't actually planned this little crisis to get her and Troy talking again in some elaborate scheme.

"I have to get home with my shopping…" Julia worried and Gabi smiled kindly.

"How about I drop it by, once it's ready? Fresh from the oven," she quipped.

Julia's smile was huge. "Would you do that?"

"Of course," Gabi nodded.

"I'm sure Troy would like to say hello, too," Julia offered.

_I'm sure_, Gabi sarked internally.

"What's your address?" She asked out loud, promising to be by in an hour.

/

An hour plus rush-hour traffic, Gabi mused as she transported the precious fudge cake in the passenger seat of her car. She had even put the seat belt around the box to ensure it didn't get injured during any emergency stops that may be required.

_He asked for her fudge cake._

Surely that meant something? If his mom was going to go to the shop, he didn't even have to specify what he wanted, he'd told her himself she bought an array of cakes there. Just not fudge cake.

_Did he know it sold out early?_

She laughed to herself, how could he? It wasn't like he stood outside all day to questionnaire people on their purchases and then came in to do a stock take or something…

But it was kinda weird, still. And she was too damn nice for her own good. She should have just apologized, offered an alternative and a free bag of yo-yo biscuits and sent Julia on her way. But _oh_-no, she had to say she'd make one specially. _And _offer to take it over.

_God she was a door-mat_, she sighed.

Well, maybe not a doormat. Maybe a little love-sick. After all, he _still _hadn't called.

For all she knew, he could have bled to death on the beach and actually they had gotten somewhere yesterday, so why back to the pushing away thing?

She sighed. He didn't even check she got home- not that he cared about these things, _clearly._

'_I'm not going to hurt you again.'_

His promise drifted forward into her mind and she took another breath.

"_No, you're not_," she murmured to herself_. _"_Because I'm not going to let you._"

/

"Gabriella!" Julia greeted her loudly and Gabi blushed.

"Uh, you can call me Gabi. Everyone else does." She added meekly.

"Well, come on in," Julia invited.

Gabi paused. "I should really get going…"

"Look, Troy wanted the fudge cake and you stayed behind to make his damn fudge cake. The least you can do is come in for some tea and have a piece while he thanks you…"

"_Oh he'll thank me alright_," Gabi muttered as she came inside, conscious she looked awful in her work clothes with a khaki parka over the top.

She shuffled into the Bolton household living room with her lips pressed together and her body shielded for the expected attack.

"I have your fudge cake," she said, feeling like a teenager visiting some cute guy that didn't even know her name. She hadn't intended to speak first, but she was so nervous she couldn't help it.

The box protruded from her arms as Troy lazed on his sofa, sitting forward at her presence.

"I-"

"Troy, Gabriella brought your fudge cake by personally," Julia came in behind Gabi and interrupted whatever he was about to say.

Probably something like 'I can't believe your stalking me at my mothers house, away with you, wench!', Gabi mused.

"Uh…thank you…" He stood and frowned at her, seemingly more fragile than she considered.

"We sold out…your mom said it was your favourite…"

Gabi winced. Now she sounded like Baby from Dirty Dancing. '_I carried a watermelon'. I just couldn't say no, more like…_

"It is," he confirmed, licking his lips, his eyes flicking around the room and then landing on hers.

"Tea's ready," Julia brought in three cups. "Shall I cut the cake?" She suggested to Gabi.

Gabi's eyes didn't leave Troy's. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton that's very kind of you," she said as she handed the cake over.

Troy's hands dipped into his jeans pockets and although he was wearing a t-shirt and he was as muscled as he always was, Gabi thought he looked frail.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"It was for the cake," she reiterated, not wanting him to see how much he had hurt her. "How's your foot?" She asked pointedly.

He looked down, but not to check his injury. "It's fine."

She nodded. "Right."

"Gabi, won't you sit down?" Julia invited as she came back in with a plate housing a rather large slice of her cake.

"Actually, I have to go," she apologized, feeling awkward.

"Oh, no, dear…" Julia pouted.

Troy frowned as she headed out. "I'll be right back…" He told his mum and dashed after her.

"Elle…"

"Don't call me that," she hung her head and stopped in the hallway.

"Stay." He said, only.

"Why?" She wondered, not turning.

"So I can tell you why I am the way I am," he offered.

"And it's me who has to come to you every time?" She did turn then. "It's _me_ who has to forgive and forget and pretend everything is ok?"

Troy squinted at the force of her words. "It's not okay. When I left you on our first date, it wasn't okay. What I did at the beach- it wasn't okay," he agreed. "I don't expect you to pretend anything or to forgive me…"

"Then what _do_ you expect?" She lifted her eyes.

"Nothing. I expect nothing. You owe me nothing…"

"And you want me to stay?"

He swallowed, hard. "Because I care about you. And you need to know why…at the very least you deserve to know why…"

"Why what Troy? Why one minute you say you like being 'my guy' and the next you don't want to know me?" She accused.

His pale eyes lifted to hers. "You need to know why I acted that way."

"Right." She folded her arms.

"Dear, your tea is getting cold…" Julia inserted into the hallway and Gabi met Troy's eyes and dared her mouth not to smile at the classically comic moment.

She managed a smile. "I'm staying after all, Mrs. Bolton," Gabi said. "Traffic is still really bad outside…"

/

Cake made everything better.

Well maybe not _everything_, but it came damn close. Especially fudge cake.

"Uh, we're going up to my room…" Troy told his mom but she told them they'd do no such thing and that she would leave the living room for them to enjoy some privacy.

Gabi was half pleased at that fact- she didn't really feel comfortable being on a bed with Troy again yet- and half sad- she kind of wanted to be on a bed with Troy again, but she sat two cushions down on the sofa and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"So, listen." He began with no pleasantries. "After my diagnosis I went to Cornwall with my mom and I was goofing on the beach when I cut my foot open on a shell…"

Gabi looked over, surprised at the déjà-vu of his story to what happened yesterday.

"I…was still learning about the virus and the risks and I hadn't even considered what my blood could mean for other people…like, what if someone else cut their foot on that shell- would they be infected?" He wondered aloud. "I…I panicked then that some innocent kid was going to come down there playing Frisbee and end up like me- infected and alone."

"You are _not _alone," Gabi vehemently cast out, shocking him.

"I was. Then. Everyone I knew just…vanished. They all thought I had some kind of lurgey they could catch and I guessed I believed it for a while, until I knew better…"

"And now you know better, you _still_ think you can infect someone from a cut?" She enquired, pointedly.

He let out a breath. "You…you are _so _important to me, Elle. I hadn't even _thought _about being with anybody again until you came along and then there you were, rousing all these feelings…and I guess I…I just…I panicked, okay? I wanted to protect you. I _want _to protect you. I can't help how I feel about you…"

Gabi's face softened. "So this is just some stupid guy thing?"

Troy licked his lips, not sure if he should admit it.

"But doubly worse because of your HIV?" She checked and his big blue eyes crept up to hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you."

Gabi took in a wide breath of air and let it out again. "I got home okay." She stated and he winced.

"When I told you things with us wouldn't be easy, I wasn't lying," he ventured.

"What hurts me the most, Troy, is that you think you can push me away," Gabi began as her tears fell. "Because I don't want to be pushed."

He sighed and budged up, cuddling her into his body. "I know, and I'm so sorry…"

"I can understand you need space, but please don't push me away like that…"

"I won't…I promise, that's the last time…."

"Don't promise me something you can't keep," she warned. "Just tell me when you need to be alone. Don't shut me out."

"Okay, I can do that…" He assured as he rubbed her arm while she cried.

She finally looked up to him, her nose pink and her eyes swollen. "Are you okay?"

His face creased with relief at her words and he lay down on the sofa with his head in her lap while she just softly stroked his arm and he told her about his hospital trip.

Before long they both curled up on the sofa together and comforted themselves for sleep; covered in the night with a blanket that Julia brought down secretly while they were asleep.

/

"Rise and shine, dears," Julia Bolton called as she swished through the living room in her dressing gown, leaving Troy and Gabi to wake while she started on breakfast.

"She doesn't seem surprised," Gabi mused of their spooned position on the sofa.

Troy meanwhile, was rubbing his eye. "Well, I did tell her we were…you know…"

"We were what?" Gabi grumbled.

"I mean _are_. I told her we _are_…together." He paused. "Well, until I was an idiot –again- which is why I thought it was a 'were' now…I didn't like to assume-"

"I have a headache," Gabi commented quietly and Troy swallowed, looping his arm over her waist to touch her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed and wriggled, not wanting to move. "Just tired."

"Wanna sleep in?" He asked and she blew out an amused breath.

"Troy, your mom is making us breakfast. I hardly think we can sleep in…"

"Sure we can…" He assured. "_Mom_!" He yelled, making her jump and Julia appeared, much to her embarrassment so she burrowed down into her hair to feign sleep, or dead-ness, or something.

"Yes, Troy, dear, you called?" Julia pursed her lips.

"Sorry," he blushed. "Ah…me and Gabi are going up to my room to sleep in the big bed for a bit…don't worry about making anything for us," he relayed.

"No worries, and really no need to move, I'll be out in half an hour to work and you can sleep all you like. May as well stay comfy where you are…" She suggested as she went back into the kitchen.

"Is your mom an alien?" Gabi asked, randomly and Troy chuckled.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because she is like, cool beyond cool," she described.

"Yeah…well…she has this notion I'm about to leave her at any second which is why I come home every week and that's why she indulges me. She doesn't want us to be in a fight if anything happened…"

"That's sweet," Gabi turned her palm over to link fingers with him where his hand shadowed hers.

Troy rubbed her thumb. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too."

"Are we okay now?"

She nodded, feeling sleepy.

"_I love you, Elle_," Troy whispered but she didn't hear.

/

"Okay, people, find a seat…" Troy's commanding but friendly voice forced order in the meeting room.

"Three…two…one…" He counted down. "Bad luck, Marvin, you get the booby prize," Troy teased.

"Did I hear the word boobies?" Marvin cupped his hand to his ear. "I _like_ this game…"

Troy chuckled at his joke and made him sit on a short stool- probably suitable for a child or a dwarf.

"What is this shit?!" Marvin swore and Gabi tutted him.

"Mind your language," she admonished.

"Oops, sorry, miss," he smiled sweetly and she smiled back.

"Okay, so, since last week's session some of you might know that the website went live…" Troy began.

Lots of 'woot's and hollars went around.

"And we've been getting _a lot _of questions from all generation of people about HIVe and what we do here…"

"What do you do?" Marvin asked and Troy threw a jelly bean at him from the jar on the table beside him that also housed leaflets, three buckets and a laptop showing the site page.

"It seems a lot of you still have questions about HIV and sex and it's one of the hardest topics to talk about, but tonight we're going to face it people…"

Gabi gave Troy a reassuring smile; keen herself to hear more facts.

"Okay…" Troy turned on the overhead projector and slipped on a slide from the NHS information records he had copied earlier. He began reading from it.

"Safer Sex…HIV is passed from one person to another through the direct exchange of bodily fluids. This can happen through unprotected penetrative vaginal or anal sex, as well as through oral sex.

The best way to prevent HIV and other sexually transmitted infections is to restrict bodily contact by using condoms (for penetrative sex and oral sex on penises) and dental dams (for oral sex on vaginas or anuses).

It is important to continue to practice safe sex even if you and your sexual partner both have HIV. This is because it is possible to expose yourself to a new strain of the virus that your ARV medicine will not be able to control.

Knowingly infecting somebody with HIV is a criminal offence." He stated from the form.

"What you guys also need to consider as well as dental dams- and I have some here for you to check out-" He held up the dams and passed them round, "What you also need to consider is that touching your partner _intimately _might also cause problems if either one of you has a cut or sore on your hand," Troy shared pragmatically. "Now, no laughing, but the medical profession suggest you use surgical gloves in those cases…"

Laughter did break out, and much face pulling from the dental dams making their way around.

"This sucks," Marvin complained of the restrictions being given to them.

"Or not," Troy joked drily with a brow lift.

"So- sex means a condom, oral sex- a condom or dental dam and touching with cuts means gloves- have you all got that?" Troy asked, like any good teacher might.

A round of 'yes' droned out.

"Still want to have sex?" He asked them all to break the mood and they let out light laughter.

"The most important thing is, to protect yourself _no matter what_. As I said, HIV has different strains so you're not immune just because you're both infected…" He repeated and the group nodded in agreement.

"Now for the fun part- freebies," Troy said. "The NHS have given us a bucket of condoms, dental dams and rubber gloves so I want everyone to come up here and get some…I know you're all thinking about it, if not _doing _it, so let's make you safe…"

"This is like some warped version of Dawson's creek," Eric mumbled as he collected his gloves.

Troy shrugged. "Well we had 200 questions on sex this week so I guessed someone must be interested…"

"You did a good job, boss," Eric winked.

Troy blushed. "Thanks, bro, that means a lot."

"How many condoms are we allowed to take?" Gabi enquired.

_She was surely going to be the death of him_.

"How many do you think you're going to need?" He asked back teasingly.

"Hmm, at least four, I'd say…"

"Four?" He almost choked on his own spit.

"For tonight," she added for effect.

"Oh move over, slut, there's a new whore in town," Jennifer teased and took a handful with a wink.

"Do I need gloves?" Gabi frowned, closing one eye to picture why she might need them.

"Unless you're going to be touching up your girlfriend, I doubt it," Marvin said over her shoulder and she smiled wanly.

"Not likely." Gabi inserted.

"Are you into girls? Only that's so hot, can I just watch like once, if you are?"

"Marvin," Troy only had to say his name once for him to move on.

"You get all the lesbians, it's not fair," Marvin muttered as he picked up two gloves, and then went back for more, making them both laugh.

"He's right, it is hot," Troy teased with a mischievous smile.

"I guess," she allowed with a feline smile of her own that gave nothing away.

"Hey, catch you after?" He checked and she nodded.

"If you're quick."


	9. Babe

**CHAPTER 9**

"So…how many condoms _did_ you pick up?" Troy asked as Gabi made herself at home on his sofa by kicking off her shoes and laying down with her arms behind her head while he made their drinks.

"A few," she replied vaguely with a little smile to herself.

"How many is 'a few'?" He put her drink on the table beside his and then planted his hands on his hips. "Where am I sitting?"

She shrugged, then giggled as he knelt on the edge of the sofa, leaning over her with attacking hands and she quickly grasped them to fend him off.

"Hey, okay! I'll move!" She agreed breathlessly from their play-fight.

"I quite like it here actually," he arched his brow as their hands remained joined and his body over hers.

"Tyrant," she accused softly.

He lifted both his brows in answer to her claim. "Oh really?"

"Troy…" She warned quickly realizing he was in one of his playful moods.

"What do you want to be?" He asked teasingly, trapping her under his body as he eventually lay down on top of her- but not in a romantic way; just purely to show her who was boss.

"The kick-ass princess?" She offered, squirming under his weight and failing to shift him.

"Hm, I think I could stay like this all night, it's really quite comfortable…"

Their legs were twined; alternating his and hers as they intimately touched bodies; his chest pressed into her soft breasts and his smiling face gazed into hers.

"Fine," she let out a breath, their hands sailing to and fro as she tried to fight her fingers free to no avail.

"Hm," he said again, amused, and nestled into her throat, digging his arms under her to wrap around her waist and hold her tight.

"You do realize I have my hands free?" She asked him.

"Yep…"

"And I now have perfect range to slap you…hard…?"

"You wouldn't," he said with self-assurance.

"Wouldn't I?" Her voice was sadistic and innocent at the same time.

"I'm defenseless…"

"You just pinned me to the couch," she derided.

"You don't like it?" Finally his head came up to check her face. One little circle of his hips brought a silent gasp from her mouth as his hard body pressed hers in all the right places. _Oh, she liked it_, he mused.

"No, I do not…" She lied on a breathy voice.

"Really?" He propped up on one elbow and grinned a slow, curly smile before he dipped his head and flicked his tongue against the pulse that ran heavy at the base of her throat. She practically strangled her groan back, her eyes fluttering shut involuntarily.

"This is…kidnap," she accused wildly and he had to laugh, but it was no laughing matter, because he found the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up slowly, reaching down to kiss her belly.

"Kidnap _rocks_," he husked as she fought her top back down with a blush.

"Stop that," she frowned and he sobered, his face softening.

"Do you want me to move?" He squinted, unsurely, their game ending quickly as he worried over her reaction.

Gabi swallowed. "No…"

His smile was back, but he readjusted his position so that his hot heat pressed in between her thighs. "Good, I was just getting started…"

"Troy!" She gasped as he rocked against her, and then covered her mouth with his own, in a strong; owning kiss she'd never tasted from him before. Soon, it softened and his rubbing became gentler, like motions of the sea and he looked down on her, his eyes dark with desire.

"Arch back," he whispered and she frowned, not sure what he meant. Was she doing this wrong? Was she _that_ inexperienced and unsexy that he had to tell her what to do to turn him on?

"I…I don't…" She swallowed, panicked, throbbing with awareness all over but scared, too.

Troy merely smiled gently and let his hands show her. He scooped her backside into his palms and lifted her hips, fitting them together tightly for just seconds while he ground into her and then he gently let her down again, kissing her neck as he did so.

She had no idea what to do; she was so out of her depth she was drowning without a lifeguard. Wait, lifebelt. She meant lifebelt…_oh who cares?_ She sighed and arched without instruction, feeling his heat brush her again; his hardness making her shudder with the want she felt deep inside for him.

She heard her name and a noise from his throat, but otherwise, she was floating in a sea of sensuality. She hardly knew what to do with her hands as they practically made love with their clothes on right there on his sofa, so she grasped his hair, kissed his mouth; let their swollen lips tenderly come together and almost bite hard at every thrust he made.

"Take this off…" She whispered of his top, pulling at it and wanting to finally see the impressive body she knew he owned.

He complied, with no quips, no jokes and no words; he just kissed her again while her hands found his hard, muscled body and enjoyed their journey.

"_Jesus_, Elle," he bucked as she ran her palms up his chest, gently touching his nipples as she did so.

She swallowed and fought her own top off, letting him see what he had wanted to reveal earlier and his eyes surely resolved any inner concerns she might be wrangling with, because they darkened around the edges and his lips attacked the new flesh with hunger.

"Troy," she sighed and closed her eyes with a groan as he licked through the lace of her bra to reach her hard peak.

Wait! Her _lace_ bra!

"You are too, naughty," he twinkled at her choice of black lace underwear, quickly fastening their mouths again while their bodies still strained for release.

"Check my hands…" He was quivering she noted as he propped up and spread-eagled his fingers for her inspection.

"Wh-what?" She looked confused.

"Check my hands for cuts…I want to touch you, Elle…" He whispered, his breath hot and his lungs fighting for air.

"But you…what about…" She took in gasps to try and fight off the heady desire she was already experiencing, but he refused to let her surface, instead kissing down her cleavage and against the upper swell of her breast not contained by her bra.

"Check my hands," he said again, lifting them back into their previous position.

Gabi gently turned them, kissing his fingertips, meeting his eyes as she finished her inspection.

"Perfect."

"Good," he husked, his throat tight with emotion as he carefully unclasped her bra to start with, enjoying her un-restrained breasts before he let his fingers dance around her trouser band.

"Elle," he said, but it was more like a question. _Are you okay with this? Tell me now if you're not…_

She nodded, watching as he undressed her, his gentle fingers almost bringing her undone as she let him care for her in a way she had no idea a man could.

"You are so…beautiful," he sighed at the foot of the sofa, lifting her ankle to kiss there, then kissing up her inner leg as he crawled closer. "So, so beautiful…"

"I haven't…" She winced, covering her most sacred part with her hands, conscious of her grooming- _or lack of it_- seeing as she hadn't exactly expected to be making out on Troy's sofa tonight- _or any night for that matter_.

This was Karma galling her, reminding her she should be prepared for anything.

"Take your hands away," he asked, something she wouldn't have thought she would find herself doing but something about his tone had her under his command.

"That's better," he husked and came up to kiss her mouth for more long moments while she felt like something inside her might melt and implode with the friction they afforded against each other between kisses.

She felt his hand roaming. While one arm steadied him and braced her head; his other ran down her side and worked over her naked skin, enjoying her curves. She shivered as his touch tickled her when it dipped into her sides and ghosted over her back, low into her spine and fanning out over her backside, lifting her into his groin again.

"God, I wish I was naked right now;" he smiled tightly to himself and Gabi swallowed.

"Then do it," she whispered, grasping the bulky muscle of his arm and thumbing there, licking her lips at the instant slickness she felt inside from doing such a thing.

"Not this time," he said merely before trailing his fingertips down her belly and toward her curls.

"Troy, I don't know about this, I don't know if I'm ready or if this is such a good idea…I just-"

His fingers didn't penetrate her-at first. His kiss cut her off, such a gentle, caring kiss that made her forget all about what they were doing and where they were, and reminded her only of how she felt about him and more importantly- how he felt about her. Because she was sure someone could not kiss her with such _exquisite tenderness _without feeling something for her at the very least.

His fingers ranged closer, ever closer to the throb she felt inside and her squeak of surprise when he touched her there, just gently at first, was not from fear or panic, it was from utter unbridled pleasure.

He dipped deeper, so softly showing her with his actions and not words this time, how much she meant to him.

"I love you," his voice was whispery, soft and she opened her eyes from her bliss to check she had heard right.

She had.

Gabi groaned and relaxed her body completely to his touch; two of his fingers now filling her core and she grasped his forearm as if to control his touch but she knew that her grip would have no such influence because he was intent on bringing her to the edge. And she went with him, willingly, her eyes widening as his thumb brushed a little nub that set stars alight behind her eyes.

"Troy," she swallowed, knowing what was coming as her body arched and she forgot about their earlier grinding, but she felt him rub against her thigh as his fingers delved into her; something he seemed to wish his body was doing as he rubbed in sync; searching for her peak and his own.

He kissed her, firmly, once, his eyes meeting hers with that intensity she couldn't deny and their gazes locked while his thumb brushed again and again over her sensitivity to bring the waves of pleasure to a crescendo.

Oh god. _Oh good god_…

Gabi let out a cry of ecstasy as her body jerked, pre-empting her orgasm as her insides spasmed deliciously against Troy's touch; the sweet, sweet ache of bliss shining her features.

"Oh wow…oh wow, that was…" Gabi popped open her eyes, panting still, clutching onto Troy's strong arms. "Are you okay?" She checked quickly.

Troy's forehead was resting against her collarbone and when he lifted his chin, she caught his smirk.

"Uh...I might have…had an accident…" He admitted with equally short, tight breaths from the intensity of their foreplay.

"Wh..?" She breathed out, confused and he winced, leaning back to show her the wet patch in his jeans. "Oh…"

She looked into his face, not sure what to expect of this moment. Did they get to cuddle, she wondered? Or talk? Or did they just clean up and carry on like normal?

_If only she knew the protocol of after-foreplay_, she mused.

Troy made a noise in his throat. "I'll clean up, I promise…"

"It's okay," she assured breathily, stroking his hair to show she could wait.

He lay his cheek back against her throat.

"You are…the single most amazing woman I have _ever_ met," Troy considered with a soft sigh.

Gabi swallowed. "Really? I didn't even do anything…"

He let out an amused breath. "Oh, you did plenty," he assured with a dirty husk in his voice. "I was right to capture you," he added.

Gabi smiled at that. That's how this whole damn thing had started.

"Not much of a tyrant," she sighed, still stroking his hair and holding him close.

His arms grasped around her waist and held tight. "I couldn't be, with you…"

"You said, 'I love you'." She said then, almost with a confused frown on her face. She had heard him say it, earlier. But Taylor once told her that if men say 'I love you' during sex or after it, then it didn't count. But they'd not really had sex, Gabi frowned. Not _really_, really.

"I did?" He asked lightly, and then she felt his breath fall across her skin. "Oops."

_What was she meant to do_, she panicked? Say it back? Say that those words were the single most amazing words anyone had said to her?

She never did get round to telling him how she loved his muscled arms and chest and…well, basically everything about him, she mused. So now would be a great time to…Now would be the perfect moment, in fact. Because he had said it first. And how often did that happen? _Not often in her book._

"I…" Gabi looked down on hearing a strange, gargling noise.

_Oh great_. He was asleep.

_Well that really worked_, she rolled her eyes and let sleep come, too.

/

Of course there was that thing called work, Gabi mused as she drifted into consciousness and debated the reasons to get up.

_Screw work._

People could die of sugar-withdrawal for all she cared, she simply _could not _move from these arms, she decided.

They sure liked the sofa, too, she smirked.

This was the second time they had woken up on one, only today was a little different than last time. A lot different.

Because Troy had told her he loved her. And he had touched her in a way she had only dreamed of. And actually, she hadn't said 'I love you' back, which was like, priority number one, she decided.

"Why are you wriggling?" Troy's tired voice behind her asked.

She sighed. "Because I'm awake."

"And you need to get to work…" He finished for her, knowing it was that time, already.

Gabi squirmed some more until she was facing him and he lifted his brows in pleasant surprise as her hands rested on his chest. He smiled sleepily and brushed his fingers through her sleep-messed hair.

"Well, hello, beautiful," he charmed with a killer curly grin and a tender kiss to her mouth.

"How come you're dressed and I'm not?" She wondered, clutching the blanket he had clearly gotten in the night to cover her naked body.

"Well, unless you had forgotten, I had a little…spillage that I had to deal with last night," his smile was still hovering. "And so I did the gentlemanly thing and put on my pajama's and wrapped you in a blanket before you froze to death.

"I don't like being naked." She grumbled, burrowing into him and he propped on his elbow and ran a caring hand down her arm.

"That's a shame because I _really_ like you being naked…" He teased, thumbing her wrist and enclosing her hand with his as it sat on his chest still.

"Umph," she sighed and fidgeted.

"This sofa is not the most comfortable I know," he agreed at her protest.

"It's not that…"

"Then what?" He wondered, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"I have to go and make cakes all day."

He chuckled. "But that's your job! And you love it…"

"I like being here better," Gabi burrowed closer, still with a grip on the blanket to prevent him any unplanned peeks of her naked body.

"Okay, now I'm up," he derided and she gave him a look before catching his meaning.

"Really, that turns you on?" She couldn't fathom it.

He shrugged. "You're naked. And you tell me you like being here with me…better than the thing you love most in the world…" He added pointedly.

She planted her face back down. "I'm tired."

"You can't call in sick again, it'll be too suspicious. Two Fridays in a row?" He pointed out.

"Who cares? Tell them I ran off to the Bahama's or something…"

He spit out laughing. "It has to be something they believe!"

She looked up. "I'd run off to the Bahama's…" She pouted, hurt. "You don't think I would?"

He decided not to answer.

"If you don't get up and put some clothes on, I have a feeling there'll be another accident," he broached.

"But last night was so…" She sighed, clutching on for another moment.

"Amazing?" He provided.

"Special," she corrected and he felt his heart miss a beat as he swallowed and cuddled her.

"It was."

"So why does it have to end?"

"Because that is the cruelness of the world, I'm afraid, Elle…"

"And you don't care?" She looked up, forlorn.

His smile was slow and his thumb brushed her cheek. "Of course I care."

"Then…don't make me go…" She whined.

"If I didn't make you go, then you'd hate me, so although this hurts, babe, remember I am only doing it for your own good…"

/

Babe? _Babe?_

_Exactly _when had he decided to start calling her babe, she wondered?

And why did it make her ache with longing again even thinking about it? Last night was _over. _Done with. Kaput.

She would not be on the receiving end of those particularly amazing hands for…_well, she didn't know how long exactly_- and she just had to accept that thinking about…_it_…and anything related to…_it_…would only cause her further pain.

"Arrghh!" She threw down her icing bag and winced at the lemon drizzle cake she had just royally messed up the drizzle on.

"That looks more like a lemon-flood cake than a lemon-drizzle cake," Anne commented as she passed by Gabi and Gabi grimaced.

"I know, the piping bag leaked," she lied and squinted at the offending item as if daring it to contradict her.

She waited until Anne had left before she sighed. "I guess you're going to a new home," she told the cake. "Troy can have you and I'll start over…"

"Are you talking to the cake?" Anne dipped her head around the centre worktop to address Gabi.

Gabi cleared her throat. "It's therapeutic."

"Are you okay? You seem kinda weird today?" Anne checked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Anne," Gabi assured with a light tinge on her cheeks.

For god's sake the man had only done what millions of men must do every day with their girlfriends; she really didn't know why she was getting so worked up about it!

_Because it was amazing_, her conscience argued. And special. And he had been so…gentle and caring and-

"Are you in love?" Anne squinted and Gabi started from her daze to laugh at her friend lightly.

"No! Gosh, no. Whoever with?" She bit into her lower lip and quickly went about finding a box for her cake.

"Troy, of course," the older woman made a face. "Who else is there?".

Gabi swallowed and boxed her cake with total precision, meeting Anne's gaze when she was good and ready. And composed. _Well, a little_.

"I…do not wish to discuss my relationship with Troy," Gabi began formally. "But thank you for asking." She added and quickly carried her boxed cake out to her car.


	10. Insecure

Thank you everyone, I'm so sorry for my lack of appreciating words I am so very busy but I'm still updating right? Right?

Lol, I DO appreciate you even when words are lacking xx

**CHAPTER 10**

"It's all gooey…" Troy attempted a different method of eating the failed lemon-cake- by lifting it above his mouth and dropping it in so that the extra drizzle dripped in with it. He still ended up caked in goo.

"That cake is so wrong on so many levels," Gabi pouted at the breakfast bar, although it was evening and she had only just got to his house.

"How's Taylor?" He asked.

"Oh, she's fine. She has tickets for next week, she's going back," Gabi explained.

"Won't you miss her?" He turned and frowned from where he washed his hands at the sink and Gabi poked her creation and sucked her lemon-soaked fingertip.

"Of course." Gabi replied.

"You seem okay with it…" He wondered.

"I am…I mean, she's in love so…I…I can't _stop _her or anything. I just…I just wish…I just hope she comes back. And that she'll be safe…" She added, airing her concerns.

Troy came back over and planted a gentle hand on her back as he looked into her face.

"She'll come back," he said assuringly.

Gabi lifted one corner of her mouth. "I'm leaving, now."

"What?" He gaped, playing up the moment.

"Every time I come round I'm always in jeans or my work clothes or some other ugly concoction and for once, it'd be nice if we could go out and have a reason to dress up…"

"Right…" He flicked his eyes side to side, suspiciously.

"So how about dinner? Tomorrow night?" Gabi asked.

"Uh…I can't…" He offered lamely.

"You can't?" She repeated, intrigued.

"I…can't," He confirmed.

"Because…" She led, her brows lifted.

"Because I'm having my shots done." He supplied briefly.

"Shots?" She sounded like a parrot she knew, but they guy wasn't giving her much to go on, she argued internally.

"For flu and pneumonia…" He explained.

"Oh…"

"And I hate having the damn things done and it happens every year and…yeah," he trailed off from what he was about to say.

"The shots happen every year?" She slid off her stool to face him, becoming confused.

"I…usually…pass out," he admitted, avoiding her eyes and blushing lightly.

"You what?" She looked astounded and he winced and twisted to walk to the front door.

"I guess you have to be going now, but let's do dinner Wednesday instead," he cleared his throat as he opened the front door and waited for her to exit.

Gabi merely paused by the door. "Do you want me to come with you?" She checked, of his injections.

"No! God, no," he made a '_pfft_' noise and rolled his eyes as though she were being silly. "I'll be fine, like I said; I'm kind of used to it…"

"Troy…"

"Really, don't worry about me, babe, just…I'll see you Wednesday."

Gabi nodded faintly. "Right…okay…"

"Hey, love you," he said and leaned down to kiss her lips, as if that would explain everything.

"Goodnight, then," she managed back, cursing herself for not saying the words yet. What was _with_ that anyway? She decided not to think about it anymore.

_Homeward bound, then. _

/

It took him five seconds to speak.

She saw him swallow, she saw him take a breath in and she saw his eyes travel down her and back up; and when they reached her face, his lips curved-just so.

"Nice dress," he managed.

Gabi herself swallowed nervously and reached forward for his hand. "Thank you."

The black mini was more fitted than anything she had previously worn and well, she could even admit it suited her. A little bit. It showed off her legs that were toned from standing all day; it clung to the curves her big hips and small waist created and the fitted top cupped her small breasts and even made them seem semi-acceptable, she thought.

Troy still wouldn't move.

"We're going to be late," she told him; rubbing her neck where tendrils of hair fell down and tickled her; her curls all captured into a beautiful up-do.

"I…thought we said dinner?" He teased.

"We did, it's seven…" She looked at him like he was losing the plot.

"I mean…do…do women _wear_ stuff like that to dinner?" He asked with a husk in his high voice. "I mean…isn't that a…bedroom dress?"

"A bedroom dress?" She creased her face. "Troy, what are you talking about? This is a dinner dress, now come _on_."

"I'm pretty sure you should only wear that dress in the bedroom…" He continued as she dragged him down the path.

"Lord above," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think _I'm_ the only one who needs to see that dress," he added in explanation and Gabi paused from their short walk into town.

"Troy. You're being a douche. Get a grip and walk…" Gabi commanded.

"Elle…" He called as she marched off, the dress showcasing her beautiful behind just as smartly as the front showed off her curves.

"We're going to be late, Troy…"

"Hey…" He jogged to catch up, loosening his tie and sucking his lower lip. He cupped his hand around hers.

Gabi shivered and came to a halt.

"I don't wear dresses like this, Troy, because that's exactly the reaction I get when I do…I hate that people suddenly think I'm amazing because I put a dress on…" She sighed, revealing her inner-most thoughts and he opened his mouth, strangled by his inability to find words.

"Everyone just thinks…I'm sweet little innocent Gabriella- baking all day and alone all night. Never had a man…never had _fun_," she recounted.

"Elle, no-one thinks that…" He interceded and her brown eyes flicked to his, silencing him.

"I want to look nice, sometimes okay? And I'm really flattered you think the dress suits me, but the freaking out is not helping…"

"I'm not freaking out," he blew out an amused, bravado-filled breath.

Her look told him she thought otherwise.

"I don't dress up in the bedroom and I'm not into anything 'kinky', she explained. "I don't want…I don't want you to think that I can do that, because I can't…"

"Elle, I never asked you to, what are you-"

"Save the dress for the bedroom?" She accused.

"Oh." Troy pursed his lips and nodded, once. "Well, that came out wrong…I just meant-"

She swallowed. "Are you sure _I'm_ who you want to be with?"

"Look," he lifted his brows and took both her hands. "When I said keep it for the bedroom, I meant I didn't want other guys seeing you looking this amazingly sexy," he began.

She opened her mouth but he put a finger against her lips.

"And, Jesus, Elle, you ought to know exactly how sexy I think you are without the damn clothes," he teased, removing his finger and taking her hand again.

"I already told you how I feel. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I like you in that dress, in your jeans, in a blanket and I especially like you in nothing," he twinkled, making her smile.

"But-"

"But if you continue to turn me on _before _we get to the restaurant, the blame is entirely on you if we end up missing dessert," he teased, finally lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles.

She stared, dumbfounded, unable to speak. If she wasn't so stunned, she might jump him in the street, she considered. No maybe not, she corrected. The pavement was _filthy_…

"Why are you always this insecure?" He asked boldly.

She shrugged. "Just…I just like being hidden away you know? And I've never been one of those exciting girls, I've always wanted to be…and I guess I feel like I'm not good enough sometimes. And then I put on a nice dress and people suddenly think I am one of those girls…but I'm_ not_, it's just a dress…it's just-"

She didn't get to finish her thoughts, because Troy was kissing her. Again. She vaguely thought it was a good job she put on 12-hour lipstick and then effortlessly gave into the kiss as her body melded against his and his arms wound around her waist.

"Let's go before we miss starters and mains, too," he pressed his forehead to hers.

/

"So, how did the shots go?" Gabi began conversation on a lighter note as they enjoyed potato skins at the diner in town.

Troy pushed out his lower lip and considered his answer. "Hurt a little…"

"Show me?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"They're on my arm," he cupped the injury site. "Unless I undress right here then it'll have to wait till later."

Her lips twitched. "I'm not averse to you undressing here…"

He looked up, his eyes ignited with amusement and something else. Something that caught her breath.

"You wanting to leave before you get your mains?" He enquired, picking up on his joke from earlier.

"No," she relaxed into a smile. "I can handle seeing a little…male flesh without the need to…say…jump your bones," she whispered the last part and he chuckled.

"Fine," he called her bluff and slipped off his jacket, flicking his eyes to hers.

She cupped her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on the table, lifting her brows to challenge him.

He started to whistle as he unbuttoned his shirt and she watched with keen eyes as each button came out of its assigned hole, leaving just the thin layer of his vest.

Wordlessly, she slipped into the booth next to him and dragged his shirt down to survey the damage.

"Ouch," she winced of the two dot-holes and redness surrounding them. She leaned down to kiss there and he took a quick breath in.

"Elle, I'm not healed yet," he warned.

She smiled softly and kissed beside his wounds; covering up his bicep again and reaching over to button up his shirt.

"Nice arms," she allowed with a flirty smile as she rose and slipped back into her own seat, just in time to receive their mains.

/

Maybe tonight would be the night, she wondered, as they walked home and she lay her head against his strong arm; their hands twined and his fingers tightening around hers protectively.

"Are you…going home?" He enquired lightly as they walked.

"Mm-mm," she agreed with a nod.

"Are you…going home…alone?" He checked next, fishing for an overnight stay.

She smiled, but he didn't see because her head was tipped down.

"I hope not."

He let out a relieved breath.

"Anyone in mind that you wanted to spend the night with?" He wondered, looking up to the stars and thanking them because they surely must be lucky for him.

"Hm, I'm really not sure…"

"I can make a recommendation…" Troy inserted.

"Oh?" She squinted at him.

"Well, can I just say, I am a _great_ choice. I'm house-trained, I make breakfast, I cuddle- without sex, too-" He boasted.

"You make breakfast you say?" Gabi milked his little game.

"I'm also _very _good at kissing..."

She made a face. "How am I meant to sleep if you kiss all night long?"

"I didn't say _all _night," he smiled lop-sidedly.

"Hm," she tilted her head to look at him. "You're kinda tall, though."

Troy looked affronted. "You want some short-ass?" He accused, then plastered on his charming smile as she frowned at him. "I mean, my height is another plus…"

"How d'you figure that?" She wondered.

"I can…you know…protect you and stuff." He swallowed with a blush.

"Crush me, more like," she reminded him of their last night together.

His grin curled. "Oh, yeah, _that_ was fun," he mused, then sobered again. "But not to be re-lived…"

"Well, I think I've made my choice," Gabi mentioned airily as they stopped outside her house.

Troy stood 'to attention' with a salute thrown in for good measure, to which she giggled and took a breath.

"Uh…Sergeant Bolton?" She guessed.

"_Colonel_," he coughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Colonel Bolton?" She tried again.

"Yes, ma'am," he dropped his salute and let out a boyish smile.

"Would you like to accompany me to my chambers?"

His grin said it all.

/

The soft gurgling sound was familiar.

Gabi considered that she may have spent so long in her bathroom getting 'ready for bed' that poor Troy had lost the will to stay awake and had crashed out from his long day.

She smiled softly, climbing into her bed beside him in her pajamas, laying on her back with a sigh.

So, tonight _wasn't _the night, she mused.

She reached up and turned off the light.

_There was always tomorrow…_

/

"I bet you can't wait to get out there and see him again," Troy said to Taylor as they sat at the breakfast table and shared over coffee while Gabi slept on.

"I can't," Taylor admitted with a smile. "But I'm going to miss Gabi…"

Troy nodded. "She's gonna miss you too."

"I'm glad that she met you," Taylor added. "At least she has someone to take care of her when I'm gone."

"Do you think you should be leaving me with that responsibility?" He teased and she laughed.

"Yes." She assured. "You pretend not to, but I know you'd do anything to protect her…"

Troy sipped his coffee and flicked his lashes down. "And how do you know that, Miss McKessie?" His amused eyes rose.

She shrugged a little. "Because…"

He nodded. "A woman's intuition…"

"Has she told you yet?" She asked and Troy pursed his lips.

"Told me what?" He feigned.

"How she feels…" Taylor lifted her brows slowly.

Troy tilted his head and smiled easily. "She doesn't need to." Was all he said in return.

Taylor blinked and sipped her own drink. "So are you making breakfast, Romeo?"

She changed the subject and he smiled with a blush.

"I did promise…"

"Well, if you look in the fridge there's a batter already made up for pancakes and there's some fresh strawberries in there, too…" Taylor stood from the table.

"You're a life-saver," he stood and she came round the table to hug him.

"Thanks for everything," Taylor told her new friend.

"Ditto," he murmured back.

"Are you stealing my man?" Gabi's voice jump-started them both apart.

Taylor smiled slowly and went over to hug her friend. "No, just borrowing him."

Gabi hugged her back with a happy grin. "That's okay then."

Taylor turned and looked at Troy. "He wouldn't have anyone but you, anyway," she accused and he arched his brow in return.

"She's right," he acknowledged with a sweet smile.

Gabi giggled and went over to hug Troy while her friend went out to work.

"Morning," she wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted her chin up.

Troy dutifully leaned down to plant a kiss on her mouth. "Morning, shortie."

"Remind me why I like you?" Gabi trekked over to the coffee machine and poured a cup.

"Because I'm making pancakes?" He offered.

She looked up. "Okay, you _may_ be forgiven."

"Hey, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night," he watched as she took a perch on the counter behind him. "Tell me you didn't wear that to bed…"

She looked down on the white shirt of his she had commandeered with her vest-top and shorts to cover her cold arms when she woke.

"No…"

"Good, or I _never_ would have slept…"

"Troy!" She giggled and he came over and placed his gentle hands on her knees and made way for his body between her thighs. Gabi grasped onto the coffee cup that was her last saviour between her and Troy and he lifted it from her sleeve-drowned hands and laid it aside.

He grasped her hair in his fingers and ran his hand up to cup her neck, angling for a kiss that was slow and melting and… had no right to be melting, she concluded as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

_Melting_. That's what she was doing right now, she was sure.

"Want sugar on your pancakes?"

His voice sounded so far away and when she blinked three times and orientated herself, she realized he had peeled himself away to serve up the first batch of pancakes- all while kissing her into a silly puddle of goo. How did he do that?! She wished she had some of his cool control. Why didn't _her_ kisses melt him into uselessness, she wondered?

"Sugar?" He turned with her plate and asked again.

She licked her lips and bit into the bottom one, hoping to get a little of her own back but he just raised his brows, waiting for her answer.

"No, thank you," she answered flatly and took her plate to the table.


	11. Master Bake

Someone asked why I don't update every other day anymore, well my uncle suffered with and died recently of cancer so as you can imagine, this hasn't been my priority. I also have been very ill which I'm not asking for sympathy for, I'm just explaining why I can't post as often as I used to.

I hope you're all enjoying it still :) (Thanks for reviews!)

**CHAPTER 11**

"So, how's the lady?"

Eric's voice was friendly enough but Troy could hear the protective edge. He turned to his friend as they carried gym mats from the cupboard out into the hall for the Yoga session Troy planned to integrate into the meeting.

"Do you mean Elle…uh…Gabriella?" He adjusted quickly.

Eric dropped his mat and gave Troy a look.

"Do you have any other women that I don't know about?"

Troy twisted his lips into a smile. "No…"

"Then of course I mean Gabi," the man used his name for her.

"She's…fine." Troy described.

"Just fine?" Eric glanced over as they each grabbed another mat and heaved them out.

"Well," Troy began breathlessly, then dumped his mat and brushed off his dusty hands. "There's a bit of an issue…"

"Oh?" Eric looked over interestedly.

"This cannot get back to her, Eric," Troy warned.

"Hey, we were friends way before that angel came along," Eric mused.

Troy met his gaze and held it as he grasped another mat. "Alright. Well, we're getting to the point where I'm going to have to start making excuses not to have sex, put it that way…"

Eric flapped down the last of the mats and put his hands on his hips. "Huh."

Troy looked at him and made a face. "That's it? That's all you got?"

Eric broke into a smile. "What did you expect?"

"Advice?" Troy admitted.

"Aren't you the one who's the expert on these things?" Eric wondered.

Troy sighed and threw his hands down. "You'd think…"

"Hey, dude," Eric called as Troy turned to leave. "Why do you need to make excuses? You know as well as I do that you just cap it and all's good," his friend phrased.

Troy lifted his eyes with a swallow. "Because I'm afraid, bro. I'm afraid of…hurting her."

Eric nodded. "Be safe and you won't."

"What if…" Troy took a deep breath in and let it out. "What if I fuck it up?"

Eric stared at the man before him for a long moment and considered how much his young shoulders had had to bear already by being diagnosed at such a young age with a disease that was possibly going to cut his otherwise long life short. It didn't surprise him that he was scared about passing that legacy onto anyone else; it didn't even surprise him that he was putting Gabi first.

But he was shocked that Troy was worrying about his…performance. _That_ surprised him. But then, the guy put on a big show every week and it was only now that he was coming to realize his friend's vulnerability. Troy absorbed all their problems. Only he seemed torn. He gave everyone advice but didn't take it. And right now, he was falling in love and he had no idea what to do about it.

Eric walked over and wrapped his arms around the slimmer boy; smirking as Troy startled on his feet at his action and then gave in, patting his back as they hugged.

"Just go with what's in your heart," Eric told him as he stood back.

/

Yoga was a success. Everyone enjoyed the change and he'd even inspired some people into going for professional sessions to help manage their health.

Gabi hadn't come home with him tonight; she told him she was not going to be late for work again, or worse bunk again and that the only way she could ensure that happened was by going home alone.

He shrugged, knowing that was true, but a smile danced across his lips as he thought about Gabi's feelings for him. She was finding him hard to resist, that much was true and he was secretly pleased at this fact because well, that's what he had kind of planned.

But then he was reminded he wasn't the same guy he once was and actually, every time he drew her closer, he had to push her further away to hold off the urge his body craved.

He couldn't _not _have sex with her, he knew that. But he could put it off as long as possible.

_If she let him._

/

"Oh, Troy dear, there you are…" Julia Bolton spoke to her son as though he had been in his room all night instead of just having walked into the house to greet her.

"Hey, mom," he sat down and waited for her to finish her thought but she distractedly put her newspaper down that she had been reading and dished up some scrambled eggs onto a plate for him with some fresh muffins and slices of bacon she pulled from the grill.

"Do you cook for me every day even when I'm not here?" He wondered of the feast.

"No dear," she replied, placing the plate in front of him and going back for orange juice before she sat again. "Next door's cat loves a bit of scrambled egg…" She commented and he flicked his eyes to her and grinned.

"I see…"

"There's something in the paper here that might interest you," his mom said then and folded up the paper to pass it to him in a more manageable state.

"Hm?" He picked it up as he ate one-handed and frowned in concentration.

_**Master-bake!**_

_**The cake equivalent of Master-chef is at our doors! Albuquerque will be hosting it's very own baking extravaganza this Winter at the Round Hotel. On Sunday 3rd November, celebrity cake baker, Jordan Demarquette will be judging your baked goodies along with three other surprise celebrity judges!**_

_**Yes that's right, anyone can enter this cook-off and the four finalists will be whittled down with a series of knock-out rounds before the big day.**_

_**So cut out the form, fill it in and tell us why you deserve to be part of this exciting event!**_

"It'd be perfect for Gabriella," Julia suggested, even though Troy had realized that fact several sentences ago.

"Now I just have to convince her to enter…" He murmured.

"Is she too busy?" Julia wondered.

Troy looked up. "Let's call it a crisis of confidence," he corrected.

"Oh," Julia looked sad. "Well tell her I would love to see her take part…"

"I will, mom."

"Are you two…?" She asked without asking.

Troy pursed his lips and put the paper down. "No."

"I know I worry about you but I really think you should make the most of your relationship with that girl, she really is so special," Julia enthused.

"I know." Troy said simply.

"Well, I suppose you know what you're doing," Julia murmured, then looked at his plate. "Eat up," she reminded him and he couldn't help his grin.

/

"Okay, so you need to make a cake. Not just any cake, but a special cake. Something you'd make say…if you were entering it for a competition…"

"Troy, what have you done?" Gabi's tone was suspicious as she pulled off her apron as he picked her up from work.

"I…have…done you a favour," he answered with an innocent smile.

Gabi paused and ignored the grimy itch she felt from working all day for a few seconds; to stare at her boyfriend. Yes, _boyfriend_. It still sounded weird.

"What kind of favour?" She wondered as she locked up and took his hand so he could lead her to the car.

"I…may have…accidentally…on purpose…entered you into a baking competition," he finished quickly and swallowed, feeling her fingers grip his as she took it in.

"You _what_?" She twisted to look at him.

"Let's get in the car and get you home," he suggested, walking quickly to his car and unlocking it and Gabi stood in front of it for so long he wondered if he might have to get out again to go and get her, but eventually she got in, cool as a cucumber and that's when he felt his tummy tighten in knots.

"So…how was your day?" He offered lightly.

Gabi folded her arms. "Fine."

"No leftovers?" He quickly checked she wasn't carrying any paper bags that he may have missed previously.

"Nope."

"Look you know that lemon cake you brought home that time? I know you said it went wrong, but that was really yummy, can we get some more of that?" He asked.

"You're not getting anything until you tell me about this competition," Gabi replied and he nodded, sucking his lower lip.

Once she was showered, clean and dressed into sweat pants and a vest, she plopped down beside him on the sofa and swiveled with a hard gaze.

"Did I ever tell you that your hair smells amazing?" He offered. "Even when it's washed, I _swear_ I can still smell frosting…"

"You have five seconds before I kick you out," she warned of his attempt to woo her.

"Okay, alright, I was getting there…" He sighed and met her gaze. "It was my mom's idea." he began.

"Way to blame mom," she derided and he smirked.

"She gave me the article- here," he pulled out the folded newspaper piece and showed it to her. "Its perfect for you- your cakes, on a national level- Elle, everyone will be buying them after this…"

"If I could win it," she twisted her lips.

"I _know _you could." He assured, waiting for her response.

She looked up. "You already filled it in?"

He nodded, sheepishly.

"You didn't think I'd go through with it?"

"No…not exactly…I just…wanted to make sure you did," he amended and she wondered when he had got to know her so well.

She lifted her chin and made him suffer a little longer.

"What shall I make for the taster session?" She finally asked.

/

"You're really not mad?" He checked again as Gabi brought through cookbooks from her selection.

"Well…no," she considered.

"I am_ so_ glad, I thought for one second you were gonna hit me…"

"I felt like it," she admitted.

"Oh," he frowned and she smiled and cupped his cheek, leaning over to kiss him briefly.

"But only because you know me too well. I don't like it."

He stuck his tongue out and tried to lick her hand and she squealed and pulled it away.

"I just wanted you to shine like you deserve to," he admitted and Gabi looked up from the book she had cradled in her lap and placed it to one side while she climbed across his lap and fastened her hands at his neck.

"I love you," she said, kissing him with the very emotion she had been trying to express for weeks. And_ god_ it felt good, she smiled. She should have done this ages ago; it just made everything feel more…amazing somehow.

_I love you. _Three words, three million balloons released around her system as her happiness bubbled up; and excitement at this new challenge.

She pulled away and coursed her fingers into his hair. _Or what he called his hair, she still thought it looked like a tumbleweed, but you know._

His smile was small and boyish and she felt like kissing his lower lip, just once more, before she finally sat back.

"Is that a thank you?" He wondered, fingering her curls as his other hand claimed her thigh with a gentle grasp.

She shrugged. "Hm…"

"Maybe I should do things that make you mad more often…" He twinkled.

"Please don't…"

"Do I…get another kiss, say?" He pouted.

"Kissing booth is closed," she said as she went to move but his hand cupped her neck and his thumb pressed into her thigh, keeping her there.

"Can you re-open it?"

She smirked, just a little. "What's the prize?"

/

Kissing resumed until Gabi finally kicked Troy out at 'curfew' which she had set at midnight so that she still got (just) enough sleep for work and time to enjoy their 'honeymoon' stage.

He'd pouted and feigned feeling sick to try and get an overnight pass, but she had stood strong and made him leave.

Good job too, she mused as she groaned on her alarm going off at seven the next morning. Seven hours of sleep to some was plenty, to her, it was barely enough, but still. That's what dating did to you.

She'd kind of accepted that 'the night' wasn't happening anytime soon, the night that is, that she and Troy finally made love and got over that hurdle. It had kind of not been spoken about for a while and since their sofa 'session' last week, he seemed to have backed off a little, despite his various attempts to kiss and make out, she noted.

Which was kind of fine with her. Well maybe _more_ than fine with her, considering most of their making out meant she learned more and felt more comfortable making out in the first place- always a plus when you were considering sex for the first time in your life.

But she had told him, now. She had told him how she felt. And so…she kind of hoped they might take that final step.

Maybe she should be more obvious? Seductive even? She knew he was holding off for his own reasons and she didn't want to push that, but also, it didn't hurt to put a little sizzle into their relationship, did it?

The guy wouldn't exactly complain if she wore some nice underwear and invited him to stay the night…he was always trying to sleep over, anyway, she may as well just let him and add her own little twist.

She chewed her lower lip. _If she could pull it off, that is._

What did he like, she wondered? Lace? He'd seemed to like her black lace underwear she remembered. Another colour maybe? Red?

She screwed up her face. _God forbid she should wear red lace_. Maybe silk? A negligee?

She rolled her eyes. _Jesus what was she, a burlesque dancer_? Hardly.

Something pricked her mind as she remembered buying some sexy underwear for a lap-dancing hen-night Sharpay made her go to. The hot-pink bra and panties were still in the back of her underwear drawer.

_Was hot pink the same as red? Too slutty?_ Did she care?

She shrugged her shoulders and frowned.

What the hell was she meant to wear _over_ it? She couldn't just throw on her normal t-shirt and jeans with these babies…

_Oh, this was giving her a headache_. She flopped backwards on her bed and closed her eyes.

Maybe an epiphany would hit her in the night.

/

Something did hit her in the night, but it wasn't an epiphany. Apparently she had forgotten that Taylor had an early appointment to get rabies shots done for her trip back to Africa. _Wait, not rabies_. Malaria, that was it.

She drove with bleary eyes and not in full thinking mode asked her friend's advice.

"Tay, what do you wear over sexy lingerie?"

Taylor nearly choked but to give her credit, she covered it really well so Gabi let it slide.

"Uh…a nice dress?" She offered.

Gabi pouted. "He's already seen me in a dress."

"Gabi, what is this about?" Taylor wondered.

"I just wanted to wear something nice for Troy and invite him over…"

"What night is this just so I remember to stay out…" She teased.

"I just mean to look nice. We don't have to do anything…"

"He's still holding back, huh?" Tay lifted her brows.

Gabi swallowed. "Really, it's okay, I'm okay with it. I just wanted to do something nice…"

"Okay, well, guys love it when you wear their clothes so do you have anything of his?" She suggested.

"His white shirt…" Gabi remembered the item she had stolen.

"Perfect."

"Just that?" Gabi checked with a nervous lick of her lips.

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah…"

"And the lingerie."

"And the lingerie," Taylor confirmed.

"Oh, here's the clinic," Gabi cut off their chat and pulled up. "Are you sure you can get home okay?"

"Yes, Shar's picking me up. I love you, see you later," Taylor hugged her and got out.

"I love you too." Gabi murmured as her friend waved goodbye.

/

"Are you sure this is spare?" Troy grasped the bowl of fudge icing and looked into it like a little boy looking at a pot of pirate treasure.

"Yup," Gabi confirmed. "Look, I wanted to invite you over. Saturday night any good?" She checked.

Troy looked up, already tasting his favourite frosting, his eyes glazed over. "Huh? Oh, sure…"

"Just me and you, Tay's going to her mom's for the weekend before she leaves…"

"Oh…nice," he agreed lightly, still spooning the mixture onto his tongue- well kind of _licking_ it actually but that turned her on too much so she ignored it and swallowed to tame her thought.

"I thought we could have some…_quality_ time together," she emphasized the word quality in case he missed her point. He was a guy after all.

He nodded. "Right."

"Troy," she lifted her brows.

"This is like heaven in a bowl," he said before she could say anything else and she sighed, conceding her position.

"Are you addicted to fudge icing?" She asked outright.

"Only yours," he twinkled back, filling her with a sexy warmth that reminded her how he really felt- despite his avoidance of the obvious.

"Well, that makes me feel better," she remarked, then collected her things.

"I'll come around about eight? Saturday?" He added when she looked up, confused.

"Perfect," she confirmed.


	12. Not Perfect

Thank you for messages and reviews, I love you all! PS Have you seen the pics of Zac in Venice? :D 3

**CHAPTER 12**

The night didn't start _perfect _and Gabi should have sensed a foreboding when she pulled her gateaux sponge out of the oven only to find she had set the temperature too high and the damn thing had burned around the edges. She never burned anything!

She had taken that little failure and binned it and decided to treat Troy to the home-made fudge in the fridge. He liked fudge-cake so she banked on his liking fudge, too. Not exactly what she had planned, but still, it was silly to get upset over burnt cake.

But _then _the shower had packed up, leaving her with the only alternative option of having a bath. A bloody cold one at that, making her wonder if the burner hadn't broken too- _what was with that_? _Did she have Gremlins or something?_

But she had taken a deep breath and carried on getting ready. She almost expected her sexy undies to rip while she was putting them on or his shirt to be missing or something, but no, her outfit assembly went to plan; which had made her feel strangely comforted and yet at the same time, inexplicable unnerved.

Was there something about her she wondered, applying her make up carefully so as not to tempt her mascara wand to attack her eye or something equally horrible. Did she invite bad karma? Was she always going to be an accident-magnet that just _attracted _injury?

She was dressed. She was made up. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to check on the chicken stew she had placed in the oven earlier. Everything was fine. Everything was ok.

_Thwack._

Christ! Who had put that box there? Gabi wondered as she groaned at the fall; clearly having tripped over the offending item and using the lovely tiled kitchen floor as her receiving surface. _So hard and cold_, she groaned as she rolled over and tested her ankle.

_Ouch!_

She hissed and squinted at the box that had felled her, scooting up to see what was inside.

_Oh yeah_. Her cookbooks. The ones she was going to put into storage after ransacking her veritable library for ideas for the competition…

_Great_. She used the chair to stand, gasping as she noted the front of the shirt had split right open where it had ripped with the force of her fall. Every single button was ripped off right down to her navel.

_So much for looking like a sex-goddess._

**Ding-dong.**

_Oh for fuck's sake! Now Troy was here!_

Gabi closed her eyes and reprimanded herself for her swearing. She couldn't help what had happened any more than Troy could help twisting his ankle or cutting his foot or anything else that happened to good ordinary people out of the blue.

This was not a karma-revenge attack. This was not Gremlins at work behind the scenes, this was-

_Holy mother of god._

He was wearing denim long-shorts. And a white vest. He'd never looked sexier. In her opinion, naturally. Which was the only opinion that mattered seeing as no-one else would get to zip him out of those shorts and wrestle him out of that vest…she hoped.

"Elle, are you okay?"

_Oh, so he noticed, then._

Gabi blew a breath up to dislodge her fringe.

"I fell, actually," she said flatly, not actually letting him in as such.

"Well, what happened, are you hurt?" He stepped up and she was forced to step back, limping on her bad ankle. "Oh my god…"

She thought she'd been holding back the tears quite well, actually, but her face must have said it all because she just broke down sobbing, there in the doorway while she tried to reason why god had it in for her.

Well, maybe not god. She didn't want to blame him in case he struck her with a thunderbolt or something- _or was that Thor_? But he was a god, wasn't he? Anyway, someone hated her and she didn't know why, she just hated that the one night she wanted to be sexy was the one night she had to trip and fall and ruin everything.

"Hey, shh, it's okay…" Troy must be carrying her, she realized as she burrowed into his chest and clung onto his neck, still unable to talk. _Hm, how nice_. A romantic carry and she was dripping with snot and tears.

"Hey…hey…" He sat down and rocked her, kissing her hair and rubbing her arm intermittently as he cuddled her to him, not sure what else to do.

"Elle, don't cry, please, don't cry," he begged which just made her cry harder, frankly.

Would he just stop being so damn sweet? She couldn't cope with it right now! He should slap her, tell her to get a grip, _anything _but pull her into his arms and hold her like he'd never let go.

"Shh…shh…" He soothed as her tears subsided and she just sniffled, latched to his body and not willing to let go. He didn't seem to mind because he just sat back in the sofa and got comfy, humming some tune in his throat.

"I think you should go," she whispered, feeling more hot tears trickle down her face as she spoke.

"Okay," he said, but he didn't move.

"You have to get up to leave," she argued with a tear-mangled voice.

"Mm-mm," he agreed lightly, one arm around her waist holding her secure and his other wrapped over her legs where his palm cupped her thigh. He moved this hand to rub her arm and she shuddered out a distressed sigh.

"You're not going." She said eventually.

"I am…"

He _was _not.

"Tonight?" She asked, lifting her head for the first time from his shoulder and he just slowly turned his head to look at her.

His gentle hand came up as a little dig formed above his brow and his fingers wiped away the traces of her tears, which almost started her bawling again but she took three deep breaths and luckily only two more tears fell which she was thankful for.

"You're right, I'm not leaving," he admitted.

"Troy," she began very slowly, very shakily. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do here but please understand that tonight meant a lot to me, I was really trying to impress you and I don't know if you noticed- but it kind of failed epically so if you don't mind, I'd like to just take off this stupid shirt and this stupid pink underwear and pretend that none of this happened…" She stated. "And maybe get a bandage for my ankle too since it hurts like fuck," she added under her breath as she leaned forward to press the tender skin to test it.

Troy looked away and nodded, rising up. He turned and lay her on the sofa, brushing a hand down her hair while she looked at him in confusion.

_He was going? He was really going?_ Should she be happy or sad, she wondered?

"I'll get the bandage. Don't move," he told her simply while she sniffed and cursed her stupid luck.

Who needed a sensitive boyfriend anyway? Couldn't she just find a normal, selfish, ignorant idiot who couldn't care less that she was having a mental breakdown and had broken her ankle? One who would have just picked her up, thrown her on the bed and fucked her anyway?

_She really had to stop saying fuck_. Or thinking it, more accurately.

_Ohh, ice…that felt good…_

Troy had her feet in his lap and was applying ice to her damaged ankle. He had a bandage, a safety pin, a towel and everything. _A towel!_ _What guy picked up a towel to stop the ice dripping everywhere for Christ's sake?_

He handed her a box of tissues and she looked at them, at him and started crying again. Mostly at his sweetness, but also at the unfairness of it all. He didn't seem to mind. He just carried on tending to her foot until it was nicely wrapped up and supported, and then he brushed her hair back and took a folded blanket from the back of the sofa- _where had that come from?_- and gently unfolded it, laying it over her to cover her partly-exposed body.

"Would you like some tea?" He suggested. "It's good for shock."

Shock? Who had shock? _She_ did? Why?

She strangled out an agreement because he went off to make it while she used the blanket as somewhat of a wrap and covered herself in its warm comfort. This blanket could be her new best friend, she decided. Unless it tripped her in which case they could fall out.

"Here," his voice was soft as he sat on the edge of the sofa and helped her sit up, passing her the sugary drink as his fingers stroked her hair back and his eyes surveyed her.

"Feeling any better?" He checked.

Gabi swallowed and found a hiccup bubbling up. "No." She sulked.

"No?" His brows lifted and he sighed, deciding there was only one thing for it. He slipped of his shoes and gently edged onto the remaining sofa cushion-space, adjusting his body so that his arm cushioned her head and his body protected hers.

The drink was taken away, nothing was said. And then she snuggled into him, in this _really_ awkward and actually fairly uncomfortable position, but the gesture was so sweet she didn't want to tell him that his foot was crushing hers.

"Troy?" She ventured.

"I know, this is really uncomfortable isn't it?" He breathed out and swung her up into his arms to lay her in her bed, blanket too, like a mummy where he pulled up the duvet. He sat down on the bed and cleared his throat.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked and she heard the vulnerability in his tone.

"No," she admitted softly and she heard his sigh of relief.

"Thank god," he buckled off his shorts and rolled under the duvet, shifting over to loop an arm across her stomach where she sighed tiredly.

"Thank you," she managed on a raw throat, not able to say more.

She felt him kiss her temple.

"Just rest, babe," he told her.

And so, she did.

/

Okay, so Troy had to admit before he met Gabi, he was kind of used to sleeping on his own. So this whole sharing a bed thing took a bit of getting used to.

Having another body to compensate for, still took practice.

He tightened his arm across her body and felt his heart squeeze painfully at her fragility, something he hadn't truly seen until last night.

Okay, it blew him away that she had worn that underwear. It turned him on that it was _his _shirt she had donned.

And obviously, she wanted to take that next step and she was assuming he wanted her to be that 'sexy' girl she was trying to be.

And he wanted her. But he wanted the 'her' that lay here now, vulnerable and beautiful. He didn't care what colour her underwear was or if she wore tents or bikinis. He just wanted to be with her.

And yeah, that thought shocked him considering everything. But there it was. He had learnt he didn't have time to deny these things; he just had to go with them.

He just wished he knew what had happened to upset her so much. And why she had tried to push him away.

He nuzzled her hair as she agitated in her sleep and he felt her relax again.

He let his tiredness over-rule his mind once more.

/

When he re-awoke, it was to an empty bed.

He frowned and shot his head up, seeing Gabi limping from the bathroom and back toward the bed- wrapped in probably the biggest dressing gown he had ever seen.

"You okay?" He checked, still feeling concern for her welfare.

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly, rolling back into bed and snuggling under his arm which he wrapped around her shoulders.

"Did you sleep okay?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"We don't have to get up for work," his warm voice tickled her.

"I love Sundays."

"I love _you_," he replied.

"I don't know why. All I'm good for is falling over and being decidedly _un_sexy whilst trying to be sexy…" she quipped.

He thought about his words. "Pink underwear and a ripped shirt is pretty sexy," he offered.

"And a twisted ankle and meltdown?" She arched.

His thumb brushed her shoulder.

"My personal turn-on's," he assured.

She let out a hiss of amusement-cum-disbelief.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He broached, looking down on her as she cuddled into him.

"Well do you want the whole story or just the part from when you got here?"

"The whole story, please," he requested.

She told him of the cake-burning. And how the shower broke. And how the _boiler _broke. She told him about the plan of seduction, the perfect outfit she had assembled…And she told him about the box. And the fall. And the ripping of the shirt. And how all of those things combined together to serve her mental break-down.

"Wow," he commented, clearly lost for words.

"Yeah."

"You had a pretty shit night." He allowed.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well I'm glad I didn't leave…"

"Sorry that I tried to make you…"

"It's okay," he assured. "I just…I like getting to hug you better, that's all."

Most guys would be annoyed they'd missed a chance to score and all he cared about was _hugging her better_?

"Is it too soon to marry you?" She asked, wondering if she was in a dream.

"What?!" Troy choked.

"I was joking," she swallowed. "That was completely a joke…"

"Bunny-boiler," was all he said in return and she actually smiled.

He tenderly ruffled his fingers in her hair.

"We should get up."

"Oh why?" She whined.

"Breakfast," he prompted.

"Do you _always _think about food?" She accused.

"Not _always_…"

"Oh god, I walked into that," she smirked.

"And the box," he quipped.

"_And _the box," she smiled.

/

"Wow, you really have _nothing _to eat."

Troy shut the last cupboard door as Gabi limped in, dressed in a peach jumpsuit. He strode over and picked her up.

"Troy! What are you _doing_?!" She grabbed his shoulders quickly for balance.

"Taking you for breakfast…"

/

Troy set Gabi down only when they reached the Argentina's and he chose a booth away from the doors to allow them privacy.

Leon served him and jovially called over to his daughter, amused by her 'human taxi' as he had dubbed Troy.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Troy lay down her drink and instead of sitting opposite, he slid in beside her.

She looked up, confused and then his hand covered hers that sat on her knee as she nervously flicked her eyes around and sat tensely for his return.

"Everything good?" He checked, not asking her if she was ok again, but asking anyway with different words.

She nodded and turned her palm up to twine their fingers. She smiled faintly at a toddler outside, being playful with her mother; her curly hair and blue eyes a beautiful combination.

"I wish I was that carefree," she pointed out the child to Troy and his arm leaned against her so he could see.

She heard him take a breath in.

"I…" He frowned, swallowing and she looked over. He took another breath.

"You do realize I can never have kids?" He posed in answer and she realized he had misunderstood. He thought she was getting maternal, when actually; she wanted to _be_ the kid.

Her face softened, seeing his slightly pained expression, but she rubbed his thumb with hers assuringly. "I know it's complicated."

"I mean, not that we're…or anything, I mean, we're nowhere near that stage but you should know…in case you know…you wanted to…"

Gabi grasped his t-shirt to pull him close for a kiss. "I want you," she said, not realizing that those words could be interpreted another way.

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ah, younglings…" Leon delivered their plates personally and Gabi let go of Troy to greet her father again.

"Dad, really," she admonished.

"You both look like younglings in love," he commented. "I hope you would tell your father if anything was new?"

"Troy and I are together, dad," Gabi confirmed. "That's all that's new."

"Ah, welcome to the family, at last!" Leon expressed with a slap to his back that hurt a little.

"Uh…thanks…" Troy looked up and gave a small smile.

"You better treat my daughter well or I'll shoot you in the knee-caps," Leon warned and Gabi spluttered out her mouthful of chocolate drink.

"Dad!" She complained, and then looked to Troy. "He's kidding…"

"Who's kidding?" Leon asked. "You are my most precious gift. He better be good enough for you…"

Gabi face-planted on the table and groaned out loud.

"Is she okay?" He asked Troy and Troy shrugged. "Don't tell me she is pregnant already…"

"Dad, for lord's sake, I am _not_ pregnant," Gabi sighed, lifting her head. "And Troy is amazing, okay? He's…amazing…" She added to assure her father.

"Hm," Leon nodded. "I expect you round for dinner so I can ask you the questions," he said and then he turned back to the kitchen.

"The questions?" Troy turned to Gabi and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he has ten questions he asks every guy I date; honestly it's so embarrassing…"

"How many guys did he ask them to?" He squinted, trying not to show his slight jealousy at the thought of Gabi dating other men.

"Two," she recounted. "One was my best friend in high school when we went to Prom together and the other was a guy called Benjamin that I went on like, four dates with. Probably because of the questions;" she sighed of that short fling.

"Oh," Troy nodded and sat back, enjoying his food.

Gabi looked to him. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah," he agreed and fed her some of his eggs which made her blush as she ate them, miraculously not getting them down her for once.

"So," he said, swallowing as his eyes slid off her face and onto his plate. "What are we doing today?"

/

It had been Troy's idea to paint his kitchen.

Gabi had changed into denim dungarees and been allocated the task of_ sitting_ and mixing paint whilst Troy painted the layers onto the walls.

Despite his concern for her ankle, he still managed to end up kissing her silly. Well, near-enough making out to be precise, Gabi considered as his paint-splattered form rubbed hers.

He'd perched her up on a counter, ran his hands up her thighs and stood between them once their little kissing…_thing_ got out of hand standing up. He'd wrapped her in his arms and supported her weight and at one point, even lifted her against his chest but soon that became too awkward.

And so the counter-top had been the first place they could find to…perch…while they gave into the heated passion they both enjoyed.

"Are you wearing the pink…?" Troy's finger tucked under her t-shirt collar for a playful tug. "Never mind," he twinkled, kissing her again gently.

Gabi smiled softly and ran her fingers into his paint-decorated hair. "Are we done painting?"

He knew what she was _really _asking, he'd be stupid not to. Her body fit around his; her breaths were short and indicative of her arousal and they fit together like this; both aching for more. She wanted to have sex. Well, _make love_; he adjusted mentally with a wince. He knew that Gabi was not all about the physical here and he just wished he was ready to give into his body's obvious need and share that special act with her. But, god, he wasn't, he sighed. And now he had to tell her.

"Uh, I…" He swallowed. "I wanted to finish the back wall…"

Gabi nodded, taking a deep breath. His answer was _no. Again._

"Am I…" She frowned. "Am I what you want?" She checked.

Troy creased his face and pressed his forehead to hers before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Absolutely," he comforted. "Can you not feel that evidence in my body?" He quirked a brow.

She clung to his body offered in his hold. "Yes…"

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said before he could speak. "I'm sorry," she added sheepishly.

"No, don't be," he denied, thinking of words. "I guess…I guess I'm just not ready," he explained. "Yet." He added.

Gabi's face cleared of any doubt and she smiled beautifully, cupping his face in return.

"That's okay," she whispered. "It's ok."


	13. One of Those Days

Thank you to those of you continuing to read & review, I really appreciate it!

**CHAPTER 13**

"Hello, excuse me; do you know where Troy Bolton is?" Gabi asked the nurse behind the desk of the specialist HIV clinic she had gone to pick him up from.

The nurse smiled. "He's just finishing up…do you want to go through to the waiting room?"

Gabi nodded and she was pointed in the right direction.

The waiting room was painted a warm yellow and the paintings were modern and abundant. Gabi tilted her head as she heard voices and she made out Troy's deep tones in the corridor leading down to the waiting room. She almost got up to greet him but then she heard another voice- a female. Must be his nurse, she decided.

"So have you finished stripping me for one day?" She heard him tease, ever the charmer, she smiled.

"You're always my favourite patient, Troy," the nurse teased back. "I think I've seen enough of you today, thank you."

"Well, let me know if you need me back; I do so look forward to wearing those gowns," he cracked and Gabi smirked. Troy in a hospital gown. Now _there _was an image.

"Well you have my number. If you need anything." The nurse added and Gabi frowned.

_How many nurses gave out their numbers_, she wondered?

"I do," his voice was soft, kind of like when he spoke to her. She swallowed at the idea Troy may have some history with his nurse.

"Get away with you," the female joked. "I have work to do."

"I'm the reason you live, Patti, don't forget that!" Troy grinned as he walked the rest of the corridor and startled slightly at the presence of Gabi in the waiting room.

"Hey," he sucked in a breath, confusion flickering across his face for a second and she wondered if he was thinking about how much she might have heard.

"Hi," she smiled and went over to hug him. "How did it go?"

He nodded. "All good. My scores are still low, I've no reason to do anything differently…"

Gabi nodded too. "Ready to go?" She checked.

"Yeah….yeah, course…" He scooped up her hand and walked.

/

"So I was wondering…" Troy began, in the car on the way home.

"Wondering what?" Gabi replied, intrigued.

"If you might like to…maybe…stay at mine tonight?"

Gabi smiled. "Taylor leaves tomorrow. I'm taking her to the airport…"

"Oh god, it's tomorrow?" He gaped; surprised he had forgotten such an important date.

"Yep," Gabi nodded and pulled out in traffic with concentration.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot…but I'll come with you…if you want…" He ventured.

"I'll be okay," Gabi shrugged. "I've kind of accepted that she's going now. I'll just find it hard to be on my own…"

"Are you looking for a house-mate?" Troy wondered.

"My dad bought the house and Taylor paid me her half when she got promoted but I paid her it back so she could go and see Andre," Gabi explained. "It's not like I need someone in for the money…"

"Won't you be lonely?" He frowned.

"Are you?" She questioned of his lone living.

"Well, see, my mom pops round _at least _twice a week and I'm at hers a lot, too, so you know, me having my own place was only to escape her motherly 'concern'," he paraphrased. "So I don't consider that I'm alone," he added.

"Ah, I see…"

"Look, you know my nurse at the clinic?" He said then, surprising her.

"Not really," she denied.

"Well, her name is Patti. She's been my nurse for like, three years and she knows all my ups and downs- she knows me pretty well…"

"Okay," Gabi frowned bemusedly as she parked up.

"I think you may have heard us talking…I want you to know that there's nothing in it. Nothing in it _at all _other than friendship."

Gabi licked her lips. "She gave you her number," she stated and he sighed, knowing she _had_ heard and worrying at what she might be feeling.

"Yeah. In case I have an emergency-like at the beach- and I need to talk to someone I trust. Trust doesn't come easy in my situation, Elle."

Gabi nodded and looked over, taking her key out of her car ignition. "I understand."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" He wondered.

She gave him a smile, like he was being silly or something and he let out a relieved breath.

"I just told you, I can't."

"Oh…yeah I forgot…" He frowned.

"I'll walk you up," she slid out of her car and saw him to his door, receiving a lovely encompassing hug from him as they reached his door.

"See you tomorrow?" He checked.

Gabi nodded against his chest. "After I drop Taylor off and have a nap…"

"How about I take you for lunch?" He suggested.

"Sure." She agreed and headed home.

/

"Oh, god," Taylor wailed before she let out a cry and Gabi hugged her the best she could.

"Tay, it's gonna be okay. We can call every day and Skype…"

"I don't wanna go," she sighed. "My mom's already freaking out and I haven't even spoken to Andre for two days and you're my best friend, Gabi. You need me. You need me here, right?" Her friend begged.

Gabi smiled softly and let her affectionate tears fall. "I will miss you so much," she swallowed. "But you need to see Andre. He's your _love_," Gabi emphasized.

"Then come with me! Tell Troy he's dumped and you're coming to Africa…"

"But he's _my _love," Gabi murmured shyly. "And he needs me."

"So what! I'm your best friend. Forever!" Taylor argued. "_I _need you."

"Tay, I can't go with you," Gabi said softly.

Taylor sighed. "I know, but it was worth a try."

"I love you," Gabi hugged her again.

"Don't do that! Don't make this goodbye!" Her friend warned.

"I'm not, I'm saying I love you…because I do," Gabi insisted.

"Well, I-L-Y-T," Taylor abbreviated. "And don't make me say it unless you want me to cry…"

"You _are _crying!" Gabi laughed through her own tears.

"I know! Shut up!" Taylor bawled and Gabi held her for as long as she could before she absolutely had to leave.

"Wish me luck with my baking competition!" Gabi called, reminding Taylor she had her second round this weekend.

"Oh my god! Good luck, girl, not that you need it," Taylor called as she waved goodbye. "I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah," Gabi sighed and wiped her tears away as they still fell. "See you soon."

/

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Gabi looked up, stuttering in shock at seeing Troy's long, lean form resting against the door of her car.

He looked up and squinted into the sun; his hair its usual ball of mess and his lips pursed.

"I guess I thought you might not want to drive home…" He broached, not sure if she was happy to see him or not.

"I said I'd be okay," she accused, holding in her emotions very tightly and he saw the quiver in her hands.

"I know," he stood and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry if I made the wrong judgement…"

"Troy," she said as he went to turn away and he winced at the strangled tone of her voice, clearly thick with tears.

He turned back and just held her; feeling the loss she did for her best friend through the hurtful sobs that racked her body.

"I'm here, okay? Whatever you need…"

Gabi nodded against him and looked up, sniffling. "Can you drive me home, please?"

/

Troy Bolton had never been thatguy. You know, the kind of guy who _comforted _girls, the kind of guy who listened. He really hadn't.

At eighteen, he'd indulged in his first sexual encounter with his then-girlfriend Ingrid and he'd learnt a really hard lesson after contracting HIV after an unprotected night of fun.

A night of fun had turned into a life of…well…sometimes fear, he acknowledged. And definitely appreciation. He definitely appreciated things more.

Like the rain through the sun, the shore on the beach; the faint smell of cakes in a girl's hair.

He really did _change_ with his virus, he considered.

Because now he listened. Now he comforted. And he might never have known that about himself if Gabi hadn't come along.

Okay, he was an ear and a shoulder for everyone; but somehow; with her, he ached with her pain and didn't ever want to leave her side. Not to be weird or anything.

And she had taught him that. She had taught him that he could be that person- a person he never was, just because his life had been compromised and he took nothing for granted anymore. He wanted to give 100% of himself to everyone he met; but most especially Gabi because she had his heart. Completely.

And he didn't mind curling up with her and being her teddy-bear, in fact he kind of liked it. Because they could still be close and he could be _her _rock for once but he didn't have to address the issue that sat between them. He didn't have to think about sex.

He tightened his arms as she snuggled closer; grasping his top in her hands and he sighed out, wondering if bliss came any closer than this.

_Is this is what heaven is like? _He hoped so. He could get used to dying young if it meant he got to feel like this everyday for eternity.

Albeit without Gabi. That thought frightened him so he swallowed and shook it away.

He was going to be here as long as she needed him. No matter what.

/

"I really suck at this…" Troy warned as he tried to cast his fishing rod and failed, casting the hook somewhere in the sand where he tugged it back and frowned at the missing maggot.

_Great. _Now he had the thread another one…whose idea was this anyway?

"What's on your mind this time?" Eric asked amusedly as he cast the perfect line and sat in the sand, waiting for Troy to follow.

He took another three tries; catching Eric once with his hook before he finally got it in the surf; and even then he wasn't sure it was still baited.

"Don't ever bring me fishing again," Troy begged as he plopped down in the sand.

"You coulda said no…" Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, I could have…but it's good to talk."

"About…?" Eric prompted.

"Stuff," Troy answered. "The virus…"

Eric squinted over. "Are you having one of _those _days?" His friend asked and Troy loved that they could sit here and the guy knew exactly what was on his mind without him barely saying a word. They always promised they would never talk about death or their mortality because it served no purpose other than to get seriously depressed. So instead they agreed they would have 'those days'- it was only to be expected after all- and on _those days _they would pack up the car, head out on the road and not question the need for 'man-talk'.

Troy felt an emotional affection creep up on him for the big guy beside him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Troy conceded with a husk.

"Uh-oh," Eric pursed his lips and looked over and Troy rolled his eyes, appreciating his friend's humour.

"What?"

"Well, this isn't any old 'it sucks to be me' days," Eric guessed intuitively. "This is a 'I have a girl and it sucks to be me day'," he relayed.

"Jesus, are you psychic?" Troy wondered, unnerved.

"Nope." Eric assured. "Just bin there, that's all."

"You have?" Troy squinted over.

"Man, you're what, twenty two?" Eric squinted and Troy nodded to confirm. "I got this shit at thirty eight. _Thirty-eight_," he repeated emphatically. "And I thought _I_ was too young to get my head round it…god knows what you must have done when you found out at _eighteen_," the older man shook his head.

Troy shrugged, a little vulnerably, Eric noted.

"I just…had to deal with it…"

"You did. But you didn't get much chance to enjoy yourself, did you son?" His friend mused.

"I'm happy," Troy assured softly. "I don't wish for anything or have regrets…"

"But you do have someone to leave behind, now."

"I mean…we might not…we could break up…I might never…It might never be an issue." Troy attempted brokenly.

"You love her don't you?" Eric asked.

"You know I do," Troy shot back.

"Then you're in it till the end, bro. And so is she."

"I guess…I just woke up today with her in my arms and thought…what's she gonna do if I'm not there for her? Why did I ever let this happen?" Troy admitted.

Eric blew out a breath. "You think you _choose _love?" He remarked. "It chose _you_, bro."

Troy squinted out to the horizon with a frown and then looked back to his friend, his fingers trailing through his fringe. "But _why_?"

"Because you deserve a little," Eric nodded as he juggled his rod.

"You think?" Troy mused and stuck his rod in the sand so he could lean back on one elbow and lift one knee.

"But you have some years yet, you know that, right? There's all this stuff out now that can keep you around until you're my age or more…" Eric posed.

Troy sighed. "I know. I know I can stay healthy and there's no reason to be afraid, but sometimes I _am. _If someone sneezes…or coughs…it's like…it's like they may as well be holding a grenade you know?"

Eric chuckled. "I gotcha."

"But I can't let Gabi know," he explained. "She already worries enough for the both of us and I don't want her knowing all this…"

"The truth?" Eric lifted his brows. "You can't protect her from reality, Troy."

"What if I want to?" He whispered. "Her best friend just left and I'm all she's got…"

"She knows." Eric said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Troy picked up a stone and threw it into the sea.

"You're scaring my fish," Eric gruffed, then, "She knows what this disease is about. She knows she could lose you."

"She told you?"

"No, but she knows." Eric assured. "Anyone who loves us, finds out."

Troy sat back up and bent his knees to rest his arms there and plant his forehead against them. "Oh, god…"

"Hey, it won't change nothin'," he quickly assured at Troy's despair.

Troy's blue-eyed stare sobered him.

"Dude, you have it really bad," Eric teased.

Troy smiled, just a little, on one side of his mouth. "Yeah, I think I do…"

"So what, you popping the question?" Eric suggested with a grin.

"No! No man, nothing like that…" Troy denied.

"And why not?" Eric challenged.

"Because she said it once, okay? She only said 'I love you' once. I don't think she's on the same page…"

"She mention marriage?" Eric bypassed his comment.

Troy frowned. "She asked me if it was too soon to marry me…"

Eric lifted his brows. "A-ha!"

"But she was joking! It was a joke!" Troy denied just as quickly.

"Troy my son, there's one thing you gotta learn about girls…marriage is _never _a joking matter…"

/

"Do you think white chocolate log ought to do it?" Gabi frowned, unsure of her competition entry as she lay ingredients out and doubted herself.

Anne had agreed to help her seeing as Gabi needed all the help she could get right now.

"Perfect," Anne assured gently, moving to make the berry filling.

"Do you think they liked me?" She asked as she reminisced about her first meeting with the judges just half an hour ago.

Anne's face softened. "They loved you."

"Are you sure, I mean my hands were shaking so bad, do you think they could tell?"

Anne swallowed and turned. "Troy's going to call."

"What?" Gabi ignored her with a frown. _What did Troy have to do with this? _"What does Troy have to do with this?" She repeated out loud.

"Everything," Anne commented and Gabi took a deep breath while she weighed ingredients and made the batter for her roulade.

"I'm okay," Gabi assured. "I mean, we agreed he needs space, sometimes…to deal with his…issues," Gabi expressed, not sure if Anne knew about his ailment or not.

"Honey, I don't doubt for one second that Troy's 'disappearance' means absolutely nothing in regards to how he feels about you," Anne agreed. "But please don't pretend that you're okay. Because we both know you're not."

Gabi took another shaky breath. "I need to concentrate," she stated firmly. "I can't talk about this now…"

"And you think you can bake?" Anne put her hands on her hips and challenged her young boss.

Finally, Gabi looked up. The Gabi she knew who would fight. Her chin jutted.

"Okay, fine, so I miss him. And I miss my best friend. That's not brain-science," she snapped. "But I _have_ to do this. For _me_. Okay?" Her voice quivered but she stood firm.

Anne turned her lips down and dipped her head. "You don't have to tell me twice…"


	14. Vodka

I have to say I am loving the mixture of reviews I am getting- all the different angles you guys are coming at this, it makes me feel so warm inside knowing you are investing in these characters, caring about them and their journies and curious about their outcomes.

Someone mentioned there's bits missing from this story (Anna) and you're right there is, I wanted the reader to wonder 'what happened there?' while piecing together the parts that exist.

I deliberately set about making Troy not perfect in this story, with his often (seemingly) careless acts- not because it's a part of him having the virus, but because at the end of the day he's a twenty-two year old guy who makes mistakes.

The journey here was to convince you that despite his mistakes, he could find someone to forgive him that, thereby leaving his virus irrelevant. Your reviews are making me believe I succeeded.

Ply- TROY DOES NOT DIE lol. That is the last time I will say it :)

**CHAPTER 14**

_Jesus, _it had been a long day. And he hadn't been there. At all.

She had kind of hoped _maybe _he might turn up, leaning attractively somewhere like he had at her car at the airport, but clearly the guy had better things to do. Or more important things to take care of.

She frowned, wondering if 'Patti' had gotten a call. She didn't think she could cope if she had.

Okay, so he didn't want to share everything with her. She knew it was hard. But she wanted him. Not like in the basic sense of wanting him- although she kind of wanted him like that too- she meant, she wanted him _there_. Just, all the time.

It was pretty selfish, she conceded. And definitely clingy. But she had gotten used to his remarkable ability to comfort her; his unselfish way of caring when she _really _needed it and most of all…his unbelievable kisses. She missed those the most.

She pressed her lips together and took the wireless phone off the wall, crashing on her sofa with it.

Maybe she shouldn't call him? She didn't know. But she wanted to tell him about her day and ask him about this. Ask him if he was okay.

She just wasn't sure he would answer.

/

"Y'ello?"

_Okay, he sounded fine_, she mused.

"Hi…"

"Elle…hey…"

_Was that a sigh of relief or a sigh of annoyance?_

"So, I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you were…well…okay." She broached.

_Jesus, this was awkward._

"Yeah," he breathed out. "Yeah, I'm ok. Are you?"

"Yeah," she bit into her lower lip to stop herself from screaming at him.

_You could have called!_

"So…it's late…" He commented with a question in his voice. _Why are you calling?_

"I had my second round bake-off today," she supplied, deciding this conversation was going nowhere and she didn't know why, she really didn't get it, but she was not going to stay on the phone and be hurt like this. "I just thought you might like to know."

With that she took a breath for courage, pressed the 'End call' button and popped the batteries out of the handset to prevent any more communication.

Her cell went next and then she went to her kitchen and did something she couldn't even remember doing- _maybe ever_, she mused.

She took the unopened bottle of vodka Sharpay had got for her 21st birthday, poured half a glass of it into a tumbler and opened her fridge to find a suitable mixer, choosing orange juice and adding quarter of a glass of that which she mixed together.

She then stood at the counter, lifted the glass, tilted her head and drank the whole concoction in two swift stages. She repeated the action and did the same.

_There. That was better. _

Now she might actually get some sleep tonight.

/

That is, if Troy hadn't _actually_ broken her door down.

What was it with guys these days? Don't give a fig one minute then break your door down the next! The neighbour even called the police which made it doubly funny for Gabi trying to explain that Troy was _not _a 'teenage delinquent' like Mrs. Brady assumed- _really, did he look like a teenager?_- and persuade the police not to charge him.

The fact she was drunker than a skunk didn't exactly help matters.

But once everyone had cleared out, she flopped face-down on the sofa and told him to 'just go' and for once, he did.

She really didn't know if she was happy about that or not, but her vodka-fuelled brain didn't care. It just needed sleep. And sleep is what it got.

/

"Gabi?"

_Taylor?_

"Tay?" Gabi checked, wondering how it was she was talking to her friend who was two continents away.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…how did you get home?" Gabi wondered, somewhat hung-over.

"Home?" Taylor laughed. "I'm on the phone dummy…"

_Wow, amazing. _She had picked up her ringing cell phone without even realizing. Wait- didn't she take out the battery last night?

She frowned, checking the device. _Hm, Troy must have reassembled it_. In case she needed it or something. _How nice._

"Oh, sorry, I think I drank too much last night…"

"Drank?" Taylor's voice sounded worried. "Gabi, you never drink…"

"And now I know why," she assured, turning over with a pounding headache and receiving the fright of her life when someone peered over the sofa at her- none other than the annoying hunk that was Troy Bolton, of course.

"You awake?" He asked and she frowned, pointing to the phone-which in her opinion was quite _clearly_ glued to her ear.

"Who's that?" Taylor asked. "Is that Troy? I hope so because he rang me at 4am, Gabi. _Four _am. I was so worried about you…"

"Well he kicked down my door so there's really no need to be…" Gabi assured.

"What the hell happened last night?" Her friend asked again, her voice sounding more concerned as the minutes ticked by.

Gabi closed her eyes and let out a breath. Really, what was she meant to say? That she'd had a meltdown (_another_ meltdown at that) and drank herself to sleep? Because that kind of thing could get you carted off to the loony bin and Gabi really didn't fancy that. She'd seen those films. You never came out.

Well, the only option then, was to lie. She squinted, looking around her for Troy who seemed to have turned into a human shark and was circling the sofa uneasily. She shrank back as he came by her and she wasn't entirely convinced he wouldn't bite.

"I had the second bake-off yesterday and I got through to the semi's," Gabi told her friend part of the truth. "And I celebrated with vodka and orange-and I guess I passed out or something…"

_Well that wasn't an** entire** lie._

"Why did Troy call me and break in?" Taylor asked next and Gabi rolled her eyes. _Damn._

"Because I was talking to him on the phone and went to make my drink and apparently I never came back and stupidly, I must have knocked the handset down and broke it-temporarily-" she added quickly with a grimace at trying to make this sound believable. "And I guess that was silly because he didn't know what had happened and I didn't answer so he thought maybe I had choked on my own vomit and decided that the door hinges couldn't possibly be worth more than my vomit-choked life and broke in to save me…"

Taylor was quiet for thirty seconds.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, do you think I was born yesterday? Honestly I have never heard so much bull-sh-" Her friend began hotly.

"Thanks for calling Tay, I'm sorry you have to go now but we'll talk later, bye," Gabi ended the call and quickly turned her phone off before any more calls could interrupt her recovery.

"You're not seriously going back to sleep?"

_Oh, Christ. The shark was still there._

"Don't hurt me," she whined and rolled up in her blanket- _wait, where did that come from?_- and hid in the back of the sofa successfully. Or so she hoped.

"Hurt you?" Troy repeated, his voice a little uneven like he was trying not to shout. "I broke down your door to make sure you were okay, Elle. Why would I hurt you?"

"You're circling like a shark," she mumbled non-sensically and he wondered briefly if she might still be drunk on that large dose of vodka she had clearly drunk last night.

"A shark, huh? You scare me half to death and now _I'm _the shark." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Troy, look. It's fine that you didn't call me, really it is," Gabi flopped onto her back but opening her eyes was too painful so she spoke blind, instead. "But please don't pretend like you care after ignoring me for a whole day straight."

She heard breaths in and out, in and out and she curled as she felt him move, wondering if he might attack, after all. But she felt a weight at her feet and realized he was just sitting down, on the end of the sofa while he got his bearings.

"I care." He said, then. "I thought you knew that."

"Well, so did I," she arched back, petulantly. "And then I thought well, _Troy _entered me for this competition, he's _bound_ to be there, he's _bound _to want to see how I do and help me win…"

"I'm sorry, I was having a bad day," he sighed out, clearly feeling guilty now.

"And you couldn't tell me that? You couldn't just say, 'Look, Gabi, I'm not into it today, I'll talk to you tomorrow'? Or text me, even? And let me know this was about you?"

She ventured a look at him through slitted eyes while he wasn't looking.

"You thought…?" He looked over and she quickly closed her eyes again so he wouldn't see. So he wouldn't see the hurt there.

"What was I meant to think? You did the sweetest thing _ever_ by being at the airport when I needed you and then…nothing. You just upped and left…"

"_Shit_, I'm sorry," he expressed again.

"Don't swear."

"You got through, though?" He looked hopeful. "You told Taylor you got through…"

"I got through," she confirmed. _Without you._

He took more deep breaths and then he looked behind him, wanting to lean back. Once he had picked up her feet and placed them back in his lap, he lay his head back on the sofa and frowned, deeply, in thought.

There really was nothing he could say.

"I love you." He offered, as a start. "And I'm so proud of you…" A little smile curled his lips and she felt her resolve weaken. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

"Where were you?" She asked.

"With Eric. Talking about the hard stuff…the stuff I need to just go and deal with sometimes…"

She nodded. "I love you, too, Troy. That means I need to know. That means I just need a text or _something _so I don't freak out wondering where you are…"

_Oh god_, he cringed as he realized what she meant. He could have been hurt. It could be his time and she wouldn't know, because he'd never told her. He might not want her to think about his death but Eric was right, she did, automatically. Because that's what people did with the ones they loved. They worried.

"I freaked out, too," he conceded of her drunken block.

"Are we both insane?" She wondered.

Troy chuckled and the sound made her smile grow, just a little.

"Jesus, I hope not…"

"Oh god," Gabi groaned and flipped over.

"What? Elle, are you okay?" Troy grasped her calf with gentle fingers.

"Mrs. Brady's at the door," she whined and he frowned, wondering how she knew that and then he heard the knock- a faint knock seeing as the door was still off the hinges waiting to be replaced.

"Ah, Mrs. Brady," Troy went out and greeted her formally and Gabi looked up, touched by his concern.

She smiled to herself as she heard her neighbour's response.

"_Exactly_ when do you plan to have this door fixed, _young man_?"

/

It was after Mrs. Brady had left. After Gabi had slept off her hangover. After the door was fixed, even.

She looked at Troy stood in her kitchen in blue long shorts and a white t-shirt and something broke.

She walked over, still sleepy and messed and she ran her thumb under his lower lip, frowning into his eyes confusedly.

_Who are you? _She almost seemed to ask and he had to answer.

In the only way he knew how- with his mouth.

It was funny how you could be in a fight one minute and kissing like your life depended on it the next; but he was kind of getting used to that as far as Gabi was concerned. And could _definitely _get used to kissing her like his life depended on it, because in some strange way, it almost did.

His arms came around her, his sigh melted into her mouth and she clung to him; every emotion expressed in the grip of her hands on his shoulders.

He cupped her neck and tilted her head back as he deepened the kiss and everything around them might as well have fallen away because nothing else mattered anymore, only touch. Only this.

This was all the time they had, Troy figured. They may as well use it to do something meaningful. And god, she meant everything to him, he realized. Last night had evidenced that if nothing else had.

He would have broken a hundred doors down just to make sure she was okay. When she'd hung up on him like that he'd thought he'd never get this moment again- a moment when her brown eyes appealed to his for something more.

More than this kissing. More than just love.

He led her through to her room and wordlessly looked at her; all his words spoken in his intense eyes that he gazed at her with- no stared at her, she considered. He was eating her up and she shivered at the thought of it.

His hands- gentle, slow, like always- lifted off her t-shirt and loosened her tied hair which she shook out as seductively as she could manage considering her limited experience.

_Now what?_

She swallowed, reaching between their close, just touching bodies to copy his move; baring his lovely torso that she just couldn't fed of touching. So touch, she did, with a pleasured smile as he remained silent; astounded at what they were sharing.

When he kissed her again, it was more erotic, more sensuous and she could feel the thrum of expectation in the air. They both wanted this. They both felt the same.

His fingertips skimmed her bared skin and made her shiver at the light touch and she felt his tender fingers stroke the back of her neck -just like he always used to- that made her hum excitedly inside.

He dropped soft kisses down her throat and lower, over her breasts which were bare of a bra- fortunately- and nothing hindered his progress. When his tongue flicked over her peak, she groaned in her throat, grasping his arms for support.

There was something about that shot of hot want that went deep inside her and nearly crippled her, she mused. How did he do that?

_Who cares?_

She could only give in to his persuasion and allow the journey of his lips to continue, firstly to her other breast and then down, down her ribs and over her belly- a place she was sure no man would ever want to kiss her.

"Not there," she heard her voice murmur and he licked into her belly button just to gall her, she was sure.

Should she be galled? Was gall something that was even possible in this heavenly state of arousal? Jesus, did she even care?

"Oh, what the hell," she sighed as his hands brushed down her sides with slow purpose, cupping her curves and silently worshipping them.

His hands caressed her backside as he lowered and she frowned, wondering where he was going now.

"Troy?" She let her eyes flutter open as she missed his strong body to support hers.

"This is safe, I promise," he whispered as though she knew his intention and was questioning his judgement.

"What are you…?" She began and gasped as his kiss hit her inner thigh. "Wait…"

He didn't look up, his thumbs brushed her thighs and his lips still kissed her alive but she didn't know if she could remain upright with the throbbing need threatening to fell her. He seemed to understand for he rose and carried her to the bed; laying her down gently only to kiss her mouth tenderly and then kneel between her thighs- which he parted very gently with his hands, she noted.

_Jesus, not now,_ she sighed in frustration as her body quivered with excitement. The guy was only getting started and she was acting like some virgin who had never been touched before. Oh wait…

_Holy mother of god_. His tongue was surely not going to…oh, yes, it was…he was…

"Troy," she cried out at the unexpected, unfathomable pleasure it brought her to have his tongue flick into her deepest, darkest place over and over, simulating the action his body would hopefully soon be recreating.

She wanted it to be him inside her, in and out. She wanted to grasp those arms and feel every one of his muscles pressing into her, but by god the man was a saint or something because he was pleasuring her first and being completely unselfish by doing so.

"Elle," he was looking into her face and she realized his thumb was against her nub and she belatedly wondered where her panties and such the like had vanished to in all this melee because right now her mind and body were going haywire with the touch he afforded.

She didn't know what to say- there were no words. He was touching her in a way she had never been touched, not even that night they had rubbed together on the sofa and she wasn't sure how to cope with it. All she knew was that her body practically fizzed with the intensity of it all and his lips kissing her mouth as she came only made her orgasm that much harder. Her small hands came up to infiltrate his hair and express in some small way how amazing she felt in that moment.

Her panting breaths filled the air as Troy leaned away, tugging off his own shorts and then his boxers, leaving his erection naked to her gaze. She'd never seen a guy this naked before, she'd never been able to appraise a guy this way and she paused his hands as he reached for a condom to protect them.

She just looked. She knew he wouldn't let her do any more than that for his fear of infecting her; but it was enough. His hands trembled as he took out the protection and she met his gaze reassuringly as his nervous eyes flicked to hers. When he was done, her hands travelled over the rest of his body and he leaned back over her and pinned her to the bed.

For moments, he stroked her hair back and stared into her eyes, as if silently asking her the question he already knew the answer to.

"Elle," he said again, softly, kissing her with familiar slow passion.

She didn't deny him; she clutched at his shoulders as he flicked his tongue against her pulse, against her nipples and she even arched her hips with a frustrated groan as he held off completing them.

"No rush, babe," she heard him murmur as his lips grazed her belly once more and then he was back, framing her face and kissing her deeply, as deeply as they loved each other.

"Troy," she tried to hurry him anyway, more than ready for this moment, surely every throb of her heart and every sweet ache they shared told him that. Surely her face told him that. She wanted him, she needed him. And now was the time.

If there was meant to be pain, Gabi didn't feel it. If the rumoured discomfort was meant to be coming then she gave up waiting. Troy entered her with the exact same tenderness and excruciatingly sexy gentleness he treated her with normally. She sighed out at the feel of him within her; again, not something she had ever experienced before, but she adjusted to it quickly.

As he began to thrust oh-so-gently, she let herself rise to him; arching like he had shown her that first time, so many weeks ago. Oh that little lesson came in handy now; she smiled; meeting his eyes as she opened hers for the first time since they had joined.

He didn't speak, still. He kissed her jaw; kissed her chest, his face flickered with pleasure-pain as he thrust in and eased into bliss as he dipped out and Gabi watched every moment with awed eyes, touching him as much as she could in her desired state.

His blue eyes- dark with lust, fixed on hers and she almost gasped at the intense pull she felt inside at his look, followed quickly by molten heat and then he dipped his head and groaned which made her panic until she realized he was fighting his peak.

She squeezed again; seeing his pained smile and she knew what she needed to do to bring this amazing journey to an end.

But she really had no choice, neither of them did. Something happened when their eyes met and their senses took over; ruling their hearts and their minds and ruling their bodies. It was slow, gentle, and perfect; but it was also the single most exhilarating feeling in the world; coming undone.

Gabi trembled as she felt her second high rising; Troy's galloping with it as his thrusts became deeper, more primal.

She clawed her fingers over his shoulders, into his hair and closed her eyes to everything but the stars above as the heavens fell down on them in a sprinkling rainfall- glittering and electrifying all in one.

Was that love, she wondered? Was that people talked about when they boasted about sex with their partners? This amazing, exquisite, blissful pleasure?

Why hadn't she done this sooner? _Oh yes, because she hadn't met Troy._

He was cradled in her arms as he caught his breath, defied of movement for moments while they came back to earth.

"I have to…" He whispered, explaining his need to move so soon and break their emotional bond.

Gabi nodded and let him up, biting her lip. Should she shut her legs, she wondered? Or leave her thighs open for his return? What if he just thought that was plain disgusting and expected her to be more demurely arranged? Perhaps she would lie on her side, she decided. She could switch back if he wanted, later. _Oh, he was coming back_. In his shorts.

Well that was safe, she supposed. She just kind of liked having him naked. She had after all, only just got to see him naked unlike her; who he had seen naked on more than one occasion now. She licked her lips, sitting up, not sure what was expected.

He rolled onto the bed and checked it over; looking at her then with a soft smile in his eyes. "Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

He had misinterpreted her worry, she realized.

"I'm okay," she smiled a little back. "I just…I don't know what happens now…"

Troy pursed his lips and lay back on the pillow, extending his arm to show he expected her to snuggle.

"Now we get to hug," he said softly, surprising her.

But when she laid down beside him and got comfortable, she felt his kisses to her hair and the gentle skim of his finger up and down her arm, tenderly.

"Was I…okay?" She checked, not sure how one was to know if they 'performed' okay on their first experience unless one's partner gave them feedback.

Troy rolled over and hugged her tight, surprising her. "God, I love you," he said.

_Was that a yes, then?_ She really wasn't sure.

"Oh, okay," she cleared her throat, "I...guess I love you, too."

Troy chuckled and let his hands soothe her; reading her bemusement without acknowledging it.

"I shouldn't have waited," he said then and those were all the words she really needed because she broke out into a happy smile then, taking this as a good thing.

Oh good. She could do something without completely failing then, she mused.

Who knew it would be sex?


	15. Breakfast in Bed

Fanficfan1122- Aw thankyou, you never fail to make me very happy :D

Ply- so glad I could ease your mind lol

Bluebell- thank you! :')

Fishing- :)

Guestt- masterful is such a fab word!

Hisboo- You just get it so well *proud smile*

Juli93- thank you!

Dyeitrouge- :( I'm so sad I disappointed you. I am going to cry now :'(

Ju-cy nurse- thank you :)

Fudge2428- Thank you for the lovely long review :)

Itsi- I knew the lemon was coming lol

Nikki- Thank you, so glad you enjoyed it.

Miss Romance Lover- You're so behind, by the time you read this, it will be too late to reply with something sassy! :p (but thank you for persisting in reading)

**CHAPTER 15**

Troy elbowed through the bedroom door with awkward maneuvering as the tray he carried threatened dangerously to tip over.

He'd never really done this before- made breakfast in bed for a girl-so he conceded he may need a little practice at it.

He hoped Gabi liked what he had made for her- after all, he didn't really know all her favourite things yet-including breakfast- so it had been somewhat of a roulette of what to serve.

He smiled softly and swallowed as his eyes fell on her in bed and he knew then she wasn't asleep even though she pretended to be.

Her hair was still damp from the shower she had obviously partaken in since he had left and when he pulled down her duvet with one hand – precariously gripping the tray to his body- he saw she had also gotten dressed somewhat.

Well into a white soft cotton nightie, at least.

His lips curved at that particular choice. So she'd finally given up on trying to impress him with silk and lace.

She rolled over, all sleep-messed and thoroughly loved and he felt the breath leave his lungs.

"Breakfast in bed?" Her mouth o'd and she sat up with a shock.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat and swallowed. "Yeah."

"Troy!" She admonished, then quickly knelt and took the tray from him while he just dumbly stood and stared.

"I thought…you might…like it…" He managed to string a few words together that made sense and then added a wan smile as her eyes flicked to his.

"Poached eggs on toast?" She looked up, touched. "I love these…"

"Oh," he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, thank god for that…"

"And a croissant?" She smiled felinely at him and he lifted a shoulder and one edge of his lip in a lop-sided smile.

"Every girl likes pastry, right?"

She got comfy and began to tuck into her toast, flicking him a look when he didn't move.

"Can you get back in the bed or something?" She asked, feeling unnerved at his watching her.

"Huh? Oh…sure," he came round and jumped on the bed beside her, spilling her orange juice. She looked over. He smiled like a little boy. "Sorry."

"You are too amazing," she murmured and leaned across to kiss his cheek while he just kind of…sat there.

"Well, that's me…" He glibbed jokily and pursed his lips.

"Are you okay?" She checked. "You seem a bit…weird."

"Me? No…not weird…" He assured and she frowned as she chewed and glanced at him again.

"If not weird, then what?"

"Nothing," he assured quickly, innocently. "Absolutely nothing."

"Troy…" Gabi warned as she continued her breakfast.

"Elle," he teased right back.

Gabi buttered her croissant- _how did he know she liked extra butter?_- Added jam and curled to feed him a piece, laying her orange juice on the side and the otherwise empty tray on the floor beside the bed while she played her game.

"For me?" His brows rose and she nodded, leaning up to kiss him once he had eaten the sweet treat; a kiss that became a little more involved than she had originally planned, but then with them- when didn't it?

She sighed out, knelt to straddle his thighs and cupped his face when she did so that she could control the strong dip of his tongue and let her hands draw down his chest where she wanted to feel him again.

He'd put a t-shirt on of course- god knew why- but she had to tug it off to satisfy her journeying hands as they searched for more warm, hard flesh.

Troy caught her wrist and kissed the inside where her pulse jumped and she swallowed a croak of desire.

"Are you missing me already?" He quipped, but his tone was low, his voice husked and she couldn't answer in words so she just kissed him again and wriggled in his lap; needing his touch too, as they battled for air.

Troy obliged her, letting his fingers creep up under the hem of her frankly sensible nightie where he enjoyed her thighs, then her backside and then he made a great show of removing the item by running his quivering hands up her body to fling the item away.

It seemed so inconsequential, she mused as it went, dropping tiredly on her floor. Her clothes just shed themselves it seemed when he looked at her that way. Which he was doing right now and it was doing something to her insides because she squirmed against the ache she felt deeply below.

"Troy," she sighed as his lips trailed down her throat in a familiar journey as his fingers stroked her neck and she ran her hands around his neck and into his hair to bring him closer as he went.

"Did you keep those condoms you got from the meeting?"

She smirked at his question.

"Yes…"

"Are they nearby?"

She frowned, rubbing her lips together as his head rose and she realized he had only brought one condom with him yesterday. Just one. Like he hadn't expected anything to happen, but just in case it did, he had something.

And oh, something had happened alright, she mused as she quickly found a foil packet from her bedside drawer and held it up with a small smile.

Troy wasn't smiling, though, his face was serious with passion and it immediately re-ignited within her as she watched him; reaching for her and intensifying his touch to progress their foreplay.

This time, she touched, too. She was determined to roll on the sheath and feel him and she was beyond touched when he actually let her, with patient, almost confused eyes as he watched her.

He was fighting himself. On the one hand, he had her touch, light and gentle and…perfect. Her touch made him jolt needily in revolt as she stroked gently down. And then there was practicality. He had to make sure she did this right, got him covered and didn't risk herself by inadvertently absorbing any of his semen.

He checked her hands as she bit her lower lip becomingly and he let out a breath when he was happy they were both safe.

Troy rolled above her as they tangled; kissing with fevered tongues and arching for more, minute by minute. He deliberately slowed their joining so that he was sure she was desperate for him; something she vocalized in her groaned calling of him; the sound of his name on her wanton lips spurring him on and drawing a grimaced smile from his lips.

Sweet_ Jesus_, this time it was even better than last night for some reason.

Troy breathed and sank in deeper as she arched to take him and he considered that she may only have done this once now, but by god she learned quickly. And that really turned him on; as much as the thought of making her his, just short hours ago. He was her first. Her only. That was more than enough to arouse him and force his gentility.

He cupped the back of her head, rested his weight on his elbows and inexplicably held back his control to ensure her pleasure. His lips against her throat, her cries for him 'go deeper'; he smiled and obliged her the very thing his own body called for.

This wasn't love-making, he considered. This was raw, tender sex. He never knew you could have both until right now. Intense, deep thrusts. Soft, sensuous touches. He shivered as her fingertips glided down his spine and back up; landing on his arms where she clutched the bulging muscles there.

_God_, that she liked that, that she felt protected by him; it made his heart ache, it made him thrust a little harder than he had intended and he sighed with a wince; slowing again.

He never wanted to be rough with her, ever. He would only ever be gentle…he would only ever care for her the only way he knew how.

Gabi's fingers clutched his shoulders and he knew their moment was coming. He felt it swell; felt it burst behind his eyes and felt it flutter down as her fragile body quivered around his; convulsing with her orgasm.

He stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead; panting still, holding her tightly beneath him still.

"Does this ever get boring?" Her awed brown eyes met his and he chuckled, kissing her mouth.

"Depends how many times you do it," he arced right back, kissing her still, in sips.

"Thank you for breakfast," she trailed her fingers gently down his neck, just like he did to her and she smiled as he shivered.

His brow lifted. "That's what this was?"

"Well..." She shrugged. "Not entirely."

"Are you still hungry- I can go make you more..?"

Gabi giggled at his offer, blushing at his intimation he'd like to do this again. Soon.

"I think it's my turn to make something," she considered.

He dipped and kissed her once more. "Don't lose that thought. I have to…"

She nodded, sad to lose him so soon after their special moment but knowing he needed to clean up to prevent any small risk of his semen escaping his condom.

"Hey," he rolled off the bed and turned, cupping his manhood. "If you have another condom we could shower together?"

Gabi smiled. "I already showered."

"So, shower again," he shrugged. "For me…"

She bit into her lip in indecision and then rose, pulling another packet out of her drawer as she came over, shyly covering her breasts and patch of curls with both arms as she came up to him.

He smiled at her innocence.

"How many of those did you get, anyway?" He wondered. "You never told me…"

She lifted her chin and looked right into his eyes. "Fifteen." She stated, turning to disappear straight into her bathroom to shower.

_Fifteen?_ He marveled, awed. Just what in the hell was she planning on doing with him?

"Troy…" Her sexy call reminded him he had better things to worry about.

/

"Are you sure you should be going?" Julia frowned at Troy as he came in to collect her and take her to the Semi-Final bake-off Gabi was competing in.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I missed the last one and she almost never forgave me…"

"But she knows why you can't be in crowds, right?" Julia worried lightly.

Troy sighed. "Not really."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Julia wondered as she checked her hair on the way out.

"That's not the reason I didn't go…"

"It should have been…"

"Mom, this was your idea," Troy reminded her.

"For Gabriella," Julia reminded him.

Troy slipped into the car and looked over as Julia strapped herself in.

"Mom, I know it's a risk in case someone has a cold or whatever, but I can't live in hiding…"

"I don't expect you to," Julia assured, obviously nervous. "You have friends don't you?"

"But this is my girl, mom. I'm so proud of her and I want to be there to see her do it…"

"Just…" Julia paused and took a breath in. "Just promise you'll tell her. Everything."

Troy smiled gently at her request. "She doesn't need to know."

"She wouldn't want you there if she knew the danger." Julia argued.

"And you think that would stop me?"

"You're twenty-two and you've had to grow up faster than I ever imagined," Julia shared as they pulled up in the car park of the hall hosting the semi-finals. "But that doesn't make it any easier for me to let you go…"

"You don't have to," Troy grasped Julia's hand and squeezed. "I'm not going anywhere."

His words seemed to placate her for now because she just nodded and he quickly jumped out to run around and open her door. He waited until she was out until he asked:

"Do I look ok?"

Julia flicked her eyes down his outfit of smart black jeans, black converse and fitted black shirt with a grey tie.

"You look perfect," she assured and they headed inside.

/

Eight cooks were competing for a place in the Final- a final which would consist of four.

Gabi knew her game had to be on today and she had dressed in her favourite lemon-print apron and put on her battered 'Seahawks' baseball cap to tame her wayward hair; her ponytail wrapped into a bun through the hole in the cap.

Chocolate Fudge Cake.

It was an obvious choice, but still she had checked the other menu entries and this hadn't been on any of her competitor's lists. It wasn't a Final winning cake but she sure hoped it was a semi-final winning cake because actually, now that she was here, she wanted to prove to herself that she could do this.

Anne was on hand again to help assist- every cook was allowed one assistant- and the time was running fast. One hour. Sixty minutes, to bake the perfect cake.

Today had a twist; they'd had to choose an accompaniment to their dessert and Gabi had struggled somewhat with her choice. Fudge cake was perfect on its own and it held a special place in her heart as she remembered Troy's fondness for it. But she'd finally chosen whipped vanilla cream and star anais to decorate the bowl with some colour because she really didn't think her creation needed more than that.

She just hoped it was enough.

The cooking segment flashed by and Gabi soon found herself nervously lining up behind her presentation bowl for the judges to taste. She looked around her at her peers and noted their own nervousness and she swallowed and dared a look up.

_Oh shit_. He was right there in the front row! What was he thinking? She was nervous enough already, she did not need his handsome, smiling face gazing at her and causing all kind of rucks in her tummy while her sweet delight got judged.

_Buzz off,_ she told him silently as she frowned. Why did he have to look so friggin' handsome anyway? Who said black was an acceptable colour for him to wear? She'd remember to tell him otherwise, later…

"…_marvelous_ use of simple, vanilla flavouring…" One of the judges commented as Gabi began to hyperventilate.

"_Amazing _fudge icing…" the second judge agreed.

"Beautiful presentation…"

She must have stopped listening because her ears started buzzing and she looked around, thinking did everything look funny or was it her?

"Gabi?" Anne whispered as the judges moved on and Gabi felt herself waiver like a reed in the breeze.

"I'm okay," Gabi whispered. "Really…o-"

She wasn't okay. Needless to say, her assurance preceded a slight malfunction as she felt her legs go to jelly and collapse under her. Unlike those movies she'd seen, Troy didn't dash onto the stage in time to catch her falling body, but he did the next best thing and jumped up right after to stroke her hair back and ask if she was okay.

The funny thing was, she could hear words, but not say any.

He must have lifted her- _**again**__, she rolled her eyes internally_- because she felt light as a feather for a few seconds. And then her back hit something firm and she blinked, realizing she had been taken to the 'medical room' of the hall. She didn't even know halls had 'medical rooms' until now, but go figure…

"Elle…"

"Gabriella?"

"Gabi," Anne's voice was the third and she almost laughed at the insistent calling of her name. Almost. And then her head hurt.

"I-"

"Don't try and speak darling," Julia soothed and Gabi frowned in annoyance. They were the ones calling her name, after all.

"Here," Troy lay a damp cloth on her forehead and a doctor who happened to be in the audience came in to check on proceedings.

"Oh, hello," he cheered. "I'm Doctor Long; I just thought I would check in on the patient seeing as I happened to be in the hall when the young lady fainted…."

"I didn't faint," Gabi mumbled.

Dr Long inched over and looked at the other three occupants in the small room. "Mind if we clear out a bit so I can check?" He asked them.

Julia nodded and turned out, Anne touched Gabi's wrist and told her 'not to worry and to get better' and Troy merely scowled.

Dr. Long looked at Gabi with raised brows.

"He's my boyfriend," she explained lightly and the thirty-something man smiled.

"Ah…"

"I'm not moving." Troy folded his arms.

"That's…fine," The doctor assured and swallowed nervously. "I'm not about to do anything inappropriate, just make some checks…"

With that the doctor pulled up his medical bag and checked Gabi's heart rate, temperature and blood pressure.

"I think you may be a little anemic," he considered from his findings. "You should ask your doctor for a blood test to check that," he suggested as he packed up.

When he turned, Troy was stood right behind him with his hands in his pockets and the man clearly felt intimidated for a moment because he held his hands up in petty surrender.

"Troy," Gabi sat up slowly with a sigh. "Move out of the good man's way…"

"Oh. Sorry," Troy hadn't realized he'd been so involved in the outcome of the doctor's inspection.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Gabi called as the man hurried out with a wave and she tilted her head at him. "You scared him."

"What!" Troy laughed, his easy grin flashing. "How?"

"By acting like you thought he was going to rape me and then by trapping the poor guy in…"

"I didn't…act like he was going to…" Troy denied with that awkwardness she loved.

"Never mind," she sighed and dropped from the medical bench to the floor.

"Whoa, wait…" He bemused. "Just where do you think _you're _going?"

"To find out if I got through," Gabi bemused right back, gliding by him to do just that.

Troy followed quickly behind her with a gentle hand to her back.

/

"I think I might kill myself…." Gabi looked around her with a panicked swallow and focused on the twenty or so books adorning her living room floor.

"Why, what's up?" Taylor's concerned voice asked in her ear and Gabi sighed down the phone.

"I have no idea what to bake for the final…"

"I'm so glad you got through," her friend said again with a warm voice. "I just wish I was there…"

"Well, you can help me choose what to make, instead…"

"Gabi?" Taylor began gently.

"Yes, Tay?" She asked back knowingly.

"I know you only fainted because you got nervous but do you think it's worth it? Do you think you should take it a bit slower, maybe?"

Gabi smiled at her friend's caring words.

"I'm not working too hard, I promise. Far from it. I finish on time so I can spend time with Troy. And we just chill, nothing major," Gabi assured.

"So it was just the nerves?"

"Yes," Gabi insisted.

"Okay…then I might let you consider suicide again," she teased.

Gabi laughed at her friend's joke. "So no further forward on what to bake," she derided.

"What about something with lemon? You're good at those? Or red velvet?" Taylor suggested.

"Red velvet is good…not many people try red velvet…"

"It's your favourite…"

"I can put a spin on it…"

Their idea gathered momentum.

"Red devil velvet?" Taylor threw out and Gabi gasped.

"Oh my god, that's genius!"

"It is?" Taylor doubted.

"I can theme it and make it special…" Gabi gabbled.

"Okay, I'm going now, because in less than three seconds, this call will be terminated," her friend guessed.

"Okay, bye…" Gabi wasn't even listening anymore as idea's raced around her mind and she let herself get drowned in them.


	16. The Questions

Can anyone help me? My FF favourites list seems to have lost half my fave stories and there's this one by someone called soccerfriends or soccer something and it was about Troy being a werewolf only it wasn't called anything obvious and I've searched under loads of things to find it and got nowt. The werewolves were called Patroni and Troy got captured at the end and it was really hot M rated! So if any of you have read it and can help me I'd really appreciate it! Thanks

Oh and hisboo, you're welcome& thank you :)

**CHAPTER 16**

"Hi," Gabi smiled as Troy opened his apartment door to her and his brows lifted the same time the edges of his mouth did and she found herself falling in love with the curve of his grin.

"Well, hello, beautiful…"

Gabi pursed her lips bemusedly. "Why are you being charming?" She asked as she came inside, wrapped in a long cardigan over a shorted jumpsuit that she wore with knee-high suede boots.

Troy pushed out his lower lip and followed her inside his house where the smell of his cooking meal enveloped them.

"I'm always charming…" He replied.

"Hm," she lifted her brows and turned now they were in his living room and she stepped up to him, enclosing her hands around his biceps. "Missed these," she murmured.

"So, wait…am I just some…groping post for you?" His eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Groping post?" Gabi spluttered out with laughter, and then sobered at his offended look. "I've...never heard that expression before."

"Well, now you have," he husked and leaned over, drawing her lips into a languorous kiss that he extended by shuffling closer and entrapping her in his hard arms even though she tried to escape.

"Tr-" She almost broke free to reprimand him, but he soon put paid to that idea by nuzzling her nose and pinning her with those eyes. Yes, the ones that focused closely on her and gazed into her soul as his lips curved, just so.

"Shh," he told her; taking her mouth again in a tender mating that slipped deeper into sensuality as their tongues ventured and met and their hands wandered.

Troy had both his large palms cupped over her backside to bring her flush into his groin as his kiss owned her; when he heard his kitchen timer alarm ring off.

The groan he uttered deep in his throat was enough to make her shudder, both from the carnal need in it and the fact he didn't want to end this foreplay any more than she did.

"Dinner," he ground out with a sigh as his head rose, his smile sweet as his eyes met hers.

"You did promise…" She commented of his sweet gesture after she had won the semi. He'd wanted to celebrate by cooking for her.

Gabi swallowed a few times, took at least two deep breaths and self-consciously tidied her now-ruined appearance where Troy's hands had roamed freely. Jesus, she must look like she'd been making out in the bushes or something, she mused, not just stepped inside the door!

Still, it was his own fault for trapping her that way. Why did he do that anyway? It was sincerely scandalous…and kind of sinfully sexy, too, she added internally. Damn the man. They hadn't even eaten yet and she already wanted to rip that navy t-shirt off and enjoy _other courses._

She shuddered, wiping her mind clean- _as clean as she could get it_- and turned, ready to face dinner.

Just god forbid he should look at her, she derided. Then they'd both be in trouble.

/

Yep. Trouble.

Her premonition had come true. Okay, they'd made it through both courses before they'd finally given in; but then the inevitable could be avoided no longer.

Gabi lay and cradled Troy's head to her chest as they rested; her small hand running through his hair.

"Is your mom okay with me?" Gabi asked suddenly and the quiet air was filled with awkward.

"Yeah…why?" Troy nuzzled his cheek against her torso and she smiled as his hand came up to cup her belly protectively; like she was pregnant or something. But she wasn't. It was just his way of showing he cared.

"I…after we went back out from the medical room…she didn't say much…" Gabi explained.

"She was probably just worried." Troy dismissed.

"About me?" Gabi asked intuitively.

Troy sighed and she felt the heat of his breath fan her skin and she shivered deliciously. _God she wanted him_, she sighed internally. Again, already. Was that normal? Was she normal? Was she _ever_ normal for that matter?

Maybe her growing sexual appetite was just another bow in the string of weirdness she owned. And nothing to do with being a virgin newly introduced to the joys of sex. Sex with someone she loved, of course. And sex with someone who had taken three months to trust her.

"About…you," he offered and she bit into her lip.

"Does she think…is she happy about us being together?" Gabi rephrased. "Does she think I'm not good enough?"

Troy smiled and she felt it, then his kiss against her stomach and then he was distracted into a mini-kissing thing because he decided her breasts couldn't go un-loved once he'd kissed her belly and she found herself grasping his hair and giving into his mouth for those moments; knowing this passion would soon flare into something else once this subject was closed.

"You are way too good;" he said finally, as though his lips hadn't just told her that in another way. "And she's happy about us. She worships you, remember?"

"Then what, Troy? I know something was up…"

"It's the bake-off," he admitted with a gentle sigh. "She didn't want me to go."

"Oh," Gabi frowned, surprised at this news. "But you gave me the flyer…"

"I know. That's what I told her. And I also told her that I didn't go the first time and that I hurt you and that I wasn't going to hurt you again…."

"Why didn't she want you to go?"

Her voice was high, tense. Her stroking had stopped but not her touch. Her hands clutched him like she knew this answer would not be good.

"Because from September to January I'm meant to avoid crowds…" He admitted. "It's cold and flu season and my mom wanted me to stay home so I wasn't exposed to anything…"

Gabi licked her lips. "Do you always ignore your mom?"

"Yeah," he grinned and looked up, settling against her where he could thumb her cheek and kiss her lips. "Don't worry."

Her lip lifted. "I think your mom is right."

"See, I knew you would say that, so that is why I didn't tell you…" Troy argued as he rolled over and sat against the head board, folding his arms.

Gabi rolled onto her tummy and looked up.

"Come back down here," she wrapped her hand around his ankle and begged.

"You're just gonna tell me I shouldn't have come and I'm not a kid you can command, Elle. You or my mother…"

He had this frown on his face she just wanted to kiss away so she crawled up beside him to do it.

"I'm not going to say that," she assured softly.

He flicked his eyes to her, unfolding his arms to she could tug him down and he held her close once he was settled.

"Good."

"I'm glad you came. I love you for it. But the risk you took was not worth it," she reasoned. "I'm not going to tell you what to do," she added as she heard him take a breath. "I'm going to _ask_ you. Next time, please, think about me and your mom and how much we love you and how much we want you to stay healthy…"

"And if I want to come to the final?" He arched even as his hands cupped her caringly.

She kissed his chest. "Then…okay."

"Really? Okay?" He brittled, not believing her.

"As long as you wear a face-mask," she smirked at her ingenious idea.

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you done sulking?" She asked, her hand trailing down his muscled torso and over his shorts, moulding around his manhood playfully.

"Sulking?" He swallowed. "Who's sulking?"

She lifted her brows as she rose to kiss him.

"Not me, beautiful… Not me…"

/

"So…how did it go?" Eric asked dutifully at next meeting; before the group convened.

Troy lifted his brows, asking 'how did what go?' without saying the words.

"S-E-X?" Eric whispered in code and Troy actually blushed.

"Well, it went," he conceded. "That's always a good start."

"You finally took the plunge, huh?" Eric twinkled, his pun intended.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Okay, man, enough ribbing."

"She likes ribbed, huh?" Eric flashed back and Troy gave him a look.

"Okay," Eric conceded surrender. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm just getting used to seeing you all…happy…"

Eric planted one hand on Troy's chest and one on his back, in some kind of affectionate sideways-hug.

Troy smiled shyly and patted Eric's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I am…"

"So…" Eric lifted his brows.

"So what?" Troy puzzled.

"What's next?" Eric prompted.

Troy looked bemused. "I don't know, man. You mean there's more?"

Eric chuckled. "Holidays…weekends away…moving in together…" He trailed off suggestively.

"Moving in?" Troy's brows rose at that suggestion. "Hell, no."

"Why not," Eric smiled. "Could be fun…"

"Could be the death of me," Troy sighed. "Trying to stay safe…"

"Hm, I suppose there is that," Eric agreed lightly.

"Well I met her dad and her best friend, she met my mom, there's really not much more for us to conquer," Troy considered.

"Weekend away it is then…" Eric decided for him and Troy gave him an affectionate smile.

"Where do guys take girls nowadays, anyway?" He wondered as a by-thought.

"You're looking at the wrong person, dude," Eric chuckled. "You got the wrong guy…"

/

Apparently it was time for Troy to face 'the questions'. The ten questions that Leon Montez deemed necessary for any guy that thought he would date Gabi, that is.

And those were his words, exactly. 'If you _think_ you're going to date my daughter, think again. You haven't answered the questions yet.'

Troy swallowed nervously as Leon sat at the dinner table with him in Gabi's house while she 'freshened up', but Troy thought she looked more than fresh already in the fitted white dress she had been wearing when he came in.

Seemed she wanted to make an impression on pops, he mused as he looked down his outfit of smart jeans and shirt; unbuttoned at the cuffs and neck.

"So, Bolton," Leon started, having already asked him for his credentials and Troy had hoped that might account for at least half of the questionnaire but seemingly not.

"Yeah," he sighed out nervously.

"You and Gabriella…"

"Me and Gabriella…" He repeated expectantly.

"How long have you been dating now?" Leon squinted.

"Uh…three months?" He guessed.

"You don't know?" Leon challenged and Troy smiled tightly.

"It's three months, one week and three days," he answered softly, flicking his eyes down shyly.

"Hm," Leon nodded and pursed his lips. "And you can take of her? You have a steady job?"

Troy nodded. "I do. And my own apartment."

"Good. Can you cook?" The older man asked next and Troy let his grin creep out.

"I make breakfast…"

"That's a start…"

"He even brought me breakfast in bed," Gabi inserted as she came back into the room, and then frowned as she realized that may have not been the best piece of information to reveal to her father.

"I see…" Leon commented as Gabi stood behind Troy and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, drawing him back from his hunched position and giving them a reassuring rub.

"Dad," Gabi rolled her eyes. "It was breakfast in bed not a gang-bang…"

Troy choked at her description and watched forlornly as she left him to serve dinner.

His attention was brought back to Leon when the man cupped his shoulder.

"Just tell me, do you love her?" He murmured in a low voice that no-one else could hear.

Troy looked up under his lashes with slow deliberation and the smile curled back around his lips of its own accord.

"I do."

"And you're there for her?" Leon asked, as if he sensed Gabi's vulnerability himself and worried for her.

"I am," Troy assured.

"And if anything happened to her?" Leon queried last.

Troy blinked. "I'd give my life to save hers," he said the words the man wanted to hear; but words that he also meant. His heart beat with the passion of those words and he owned them the same way he owned everything he said- with conviction.

"That's good enough for me," Leon nodded once and Troy let a small, relieved smile cross his lips as he breathed out in relief.

He looked to Gabi as she lay their plates down and he wondered if Leon knew about his health because from all angles, it didn't seem like he did.

It wasn't until later that he got to ask her though.

Dinner was over; she'd changed from the white dress into pajamas and she curled on her bed where he lay in his jeans and shirt which made her frown.

"Why are you dressed?" She asked.

"He doesn't know, does he?" He said instead, thoughtfully.

"Know what?" Gabi rolled over and leaned on his chest, receiving his arm around her waist as she propped up.

"About me," Troy said as though it were perfectly obvious that's what he was talking about. Had she had a memory loss, he wondered?

"Well…no," Gabi confirmed, still puzzled.

"I think you should tell him," Troy suggested, tipping his chin down and propping his head up with his arm.

"I think_ you_ should get undressed," Gabi suggested as an alternative.

"Elle, don't you think he deserves to know?" Troy wondered.

She thought about his question. "No, not really," she answered honestly and wriggled up to run her fingers through his hair. "It's private."

"He could find out another way…" Troy warned. "You don't want to deal with that fall-out."

"Our relationship is our business," she argued.

"Did you _hear_ those questions?" He wondered.

Gabi smiled softly. "I told you, he's done it to friends who I'm not even dating…"

"But we _are_," Troy insisted.

She kissed his lips. "I know. And I guess part of me thinks he might have something to say about it and I don't want to deal with that…but he really doesn't need to know," she added pointedly. "This is our thing to deal with."

Troy reached up and cupped her face with a roguish smile. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Gabi shrugged. "Hm, a few times."

"Good, because I do, Elle. And I want you to tell your father about me." His last words surprised her, just when she thought they had got off that topic.

"I'll think about it," she promised. That was the best she could do.


	17. Roll With It

THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!

Oh what do you think about a little competition? For my loyal reviewers? How about whoever uses the word 'crocodile' the most creatively in their review gets a preview of the next chapter? Well if you like the idea then please feel free to enter! Entries will be judged on Saturday evening and for practical reasons is only open to people with an account :)

**CHAPTER 17**

"How are you and Andre?"

Gabi was balancing her home phone between her neck and shoulder as she caught up with Taylor.

"We're good. I did the right thing in coming back…"

"And your health?" Gabi checked next.

"Fine…My count is low so nothing to worry about," she assured.

"You know when you told your parents," Gabi hedged. "How did they take it?"

"Well, they knew next to nothing about it so they kind of flipped out and thought I was dying and then I explained everything to them and that you know; I was gonna be around for some time yet and they seemed to calm down a bit…"

"And they're okay now?" Gabi checked.

"Well, they let me travel didn't they?" Taylor posed. "Why, what's up?"

Gabi sighed. "Troy wants me to tell my dad about his HIV…"

"Ooh, minefield," Taylor winced.

"Yeah," Gabi agreed. "And kind of unnecessary seeing as he's healthy and we're being safe…"

"I guess he just doesn't want there to be any surprises for anyone…"

"That's what he said but honestly my dad will flip out, too. And he won't want to listen to explanations…"

"Gabi, you know enough about it now to inform him," Taylor argued.

"I do. But I can't deal with him if he tries to stop me seeing Troy." Gabi admitted her real fear.

"Oh," Taylor sounded sympathetic. "He would do that, huh."

"You know him…"

"Then what's the alternative?" Taylor wondered.

"Not say anything. Unless Troy's count got high and we had to change things…"

"It could work for a while but he'd find out you were lying to him and at risk …"

"Small, tiny risk," Gabi amended. "Minimal, even."

"You're still his daughter."

"True. Well, I want to concentrate on the bake-off final which is this weekend before I think about anything else." Gabi changed the subject.

"Good idea," Taylor smiled. "You all set?"

"As set as I can be," Gabi quipped.

"Good luck, you won't need it, though. You'll do great."

"Thank you, Tay," Gabi said as she mixed her practice batter as she spoke.

"Well, I've gotta go, there's so much to do here, still…"

"Okay, well stay healthy and I'll call you after the competition." Gabi offered.

"You better!" Her friend clicked off the line and Gabi lay her cordless phone on the side while she mixed.

"Is that chocolate? Tell me it's chocolate…" Troy's voice sounded behind her as he wandered in from the living room where she had left him watching rally racing while she baked.

She was getting used to having him around, she mused. They were practically living together the amount of time they just spent, hanging out.

She frowned, wondering if they might ever live together. Would it be weird, she wondered? She'd never lived with a guy before so it kind of scared her but then it excited her, too. Troy on tap. On call at practically any moment.

If she needed a hug; needed his advice or needed his sexy body, he'd be right there. As would she.

It sounded kind of nice.

"Well?" His brows lifted expectantly and she came out of her reverie to answer him; twisting her lips as she dragged her gaze from his body up to his face.

_No harm in having a little peek while he was distracted…_

"It's red velvet." She answered. "Not chocolate," she added as he looked confused.

"Do you think you might be making chocolate?" He asked lightly. "Maybe later?"

Gabi smiled at his pout and put her bowl down, coming over to tiptoe and kiss his sulky mouth.

"I'm practicing for the finals…"

"I know…" He conceded. "But…"

His arms went around her waist and she smiled.

"Are you trying to persuade me to make you cake?" She asked outright.

His hands lowered to cup her backside and he tilted his neck to kiss hers; with soft, insistent lips.

"No…"

Gabi sighed at his touch; so turned on in a matter of seconds by his touch that she still wondered if it were right to react that way.

"You can't have chocolate _and _make-out time," she warned.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been looking at me like that and then I would never have wanted to make out in the first place…"

He had a point; she had checked him out, blatantly. But how was a girl to resist? He was after all, a very attractive man.

She gasped in mock-indignant shock. "Like what?"

"Like you wanted me to…" He murmured, bringing her thigh over his hip and brushing his thumbs up her ribs, pressing against her nipples that sat proudly beneath her apron and top- hard and telling.

Another gasp from her and yet no words, he mused. He let his fingers untie her apron and pull the damn thing out of his way while he appreciated Gabi the way he wanted to.

"No…" She denied on an uneven squeak which clearly contrasted her need for his touch as she panted in arousal.

His fingers trailed up her t-shirt and he smirked as his lips dropped to kiss the bared flesh; her breasts pushed up for his mouth to enjoy.

"Oh, you changed your mind, then?" He enquired with a confident smile and she merely groaned and arched as his lips suckled her through her bra- cotton and white-nothing special, but then she didn't need to be for him.

"Not at all…"

This denial thing was getting tired, he mused. But then it was also kind of hot; seducing her where she pretended not to be affected when all the while her body pressed up to his intimately and begged for more. He could get used to this, he considered. He could get used to being in love…

"Well, if you really don't want-" He pulled his head up and tested her response but her hands grasped his shoulders needily.

"It's not about want," she assured on a breathy whisper, dipping her hands to pull off his own t-shirt and then unclasping her bra to free her breasts. "I _need _you…"

Troy's eyes lit with something hot and dangerous and she gasped at the intensity his gaze burned down her while his hands rid her jeans, her panties and then worked on his own buckle. She put her hands over his and finished his intention, sliding down his jeans herself while they came together; skin to skin right there in her kitchen.

"Bedroom," he managed to graze out on his abrasive throat, the words a rasp, his breaths tight and fighting the kissing his lips afforded her perfect form. "Angel…" He groaned as her hand cupped him through his shorts and he stiffened, wondering if she had even heard him because she seemed so pre-occupied with his hands on her curves.

"Sofa?" She offered into his ear as her fingers clawed through his hair while she kissed him, rubbing against his hard, muscled form.

He doubted he would actually make it that far if she kept touching him, he mused of her curious hands around his manhood.

"Elle," he warned, thrusting against her hand to show how close to the edge his control teetered.

"Condom?" She swallowed, not caring now where they finished this, just wanting to feel him inside of her.

He reached down for his jeans, took out a packet and smiled predatorily at her as he lifted her up on the wooden table they used for breakfast.

"Just in case," he explained of his handy protection.

"Good idea," she agreed of their quick, frequent passion. "Can I…?"

He looked down, slipping off his boxers with quivering hands and then looked into her face, wondering why she wanted to sheath him, but he handed her the packet and let her play.

It was maybe the second time she had really touched him that way and he could tell her confidence was building, he just wished he could fight his control long enough to make sure she was okay…which he did, this time.

"Troy," she begged simply as she lay back and he guided between her thighs with kisses up her body, letting his fingers dip into her heat to test before they went any further and he sucked in a breath at what he felt there- hot and wet, just like he had hoped. Her wanton buck pushed him to move and he filled her with his aching need then, a little rougher than he had planned and definitely a different man than had made love to her before.

But she groaned and arched against his rather raw entry and he closed his eyes against her pleasure; fighting his essence to try and be the gentle guy he usually was.

"It's okay, Troy…" She assured with throaty cries as his hands trailed up and thumbed her buds; her feet pressing into the table-side to steady them, her thighs gripping his hips.

He touched her, all over and felt his breaths quicken, excitedly as she arched back at his every thrust and when he cupped her backside to cushion her prone position on the hard table; he dipped deeper into her body if that were possible.

Gabi felt the lights hit the back of her eyes as Troy made love to her in this basic but intense way and the angle he was at meant he hit her pleasure-spot every time. She pushed up, up for more, for the ultimate end as he shuddered before quivering with the force of his orgasm.

His last thrust had been hard; it had driven him deep and she felt herself convulse around him; her slickness releasing as she came; something she hoped he wouldn't notice. She wasn't a guy for Christ's sake, why was she coming like that? It was strange and had never happened before, so why now?

"Jesus, Elle…"

_Oh god, he'd noticed_.

Gabi groaned and covered her eyes with her arms. "Did I make a mess?"

She felt very gentle hands unwrap her arms and then those hands ran down her body; turning her alive again before he lifted her and he carried her all the way to her bedroom, where they lay on her bed once he had rid his used condom.

"No shorts?" She enquired, swallowing nervously at her reaction to their sex; wondering what it was he was trying to say but failing to do so.

Troy reached over and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I was hoping maybe we weren't done yet," his small smile almost undid her all over again.

"What…what happened to me?" She wondered.

His smile broadened. "I think you'll find that's called female ejaculation…"

"What?" She frowned confusedly, blushing hotly. "I don't know what that is…I never…"

Troy rolled right over; taking care not to let his body touch hers intimately.

"It's…something I never saw happen…I only heard about it, once…" He began brokenly.

Gabi flicked her eyes about and only met Troy's when he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Stop looking so worried, it's about the highest compliment you can give a guy…"

"What, to come like a guy?" She arched, still awkward and embarrassed about her body's response.

Troy's grin just wouldn't quit. She was getting annoyed with it now. _And a little turned on._

"It means…" Troy licked his lips and bit into his lower lip and she saw the almost bragging smile he was trying to hide. "It means you enjoyed it. A lot." He described simply.

"I don't understand," Gabi frustrated. "I always enjoy it a lot. I don't normally…wet myself."

Troy chuckled at her misconception and kissed her, once. Then he kissed her again, a little longer as their passion re-awoke, more slowly this time.

"Stop kissing me, we're being serious…" She admonished gently, then moaned as he kissed her again, a third time, more intensely than before.

"Elle, when you get turned on, you get…wet right?" Troy blushed at his little sex lesson which made him feel both uncomfortable and extremely horny in equal measures.

"Yes," she answered primly, making him smile.

"Well, this is like that, except…a major amount," he explained. "Overload."

Gabi frowned. "But how do I stop it happening?"

He chuckled and kissed her palm again. "You don't need to."

"But-"

"Gabi, it means you _really_ enjoyed what we did. That's all," he assured.

She pouted. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Hell, no…"

"You don't mind, being covered in…"

He put a finger to her lips and sighed happily. "I love it."

Well, that was that, she supposed. Even though she thought it was extremely weird to be projecting liquids that way even if it was a sign of her pleasure. They'd never made love that way before, she considered. On a table, quite that…roughly. But that didn't mean she didn't like it…she did. In fact, she had more than liked it…was that her body's way of showing it then? To produce an 'overload' of her intimate juices? Lord, she was in trouble. What if it never happened again, would Troy think…?

"What if it never happens again?" Gabi asked, but the question was moot because his lips took her nipple and his tongue circled the tip; melting her and causing her to push her hips off the bed against her will.

Troy enjoyed her, and she let him. Their second time was more tender, so gentle and so extremely loving she thought she might burst into tears at the thought of it all. It was when she was wrapped up in his arms that he finally spoke again.

"So, I had an idea…"

"Oh?"

"I was thinking we could go away, after the finals of the bake-off and celebrate…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "We don't know that I won yet."

"You mean you need to win for us to celebrate?" He tightened his arms.

"It helps."

"So?" He prompted. "Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Are we talking about a dirty weekend?" She suddenly clicked.

"Wh…well…no…not necessarily…we don't have to…you know…if you don't want to…" Troy stammered out his response and Gabi giggled and rubbed his belly.

"A weekend away sounds good." She assured.

Troy relaxed into a smile. "Okay, awesome. Any ideas where you might like to go?"

Gabi rolled around a little until she was on her back and Troy linked their hands as he shifted, too.

"It's your break, too," she offered.

"I know," he lifted their joined hands to kiss hers. "But I want to do this for you."

"Well…Dad has this log cabin in the woods at the foot of the mountains just a few miles north. Do you want me to ask him if we can borrow it?" She suggested.

"And have him refuse us any time alone together in case I infect you?" Troy derided.

"I told you, he doesn't need to know, yet."

"Impregnate you, then. He's bound to think the worst…"

"Look, I'm having sex," she remarked. "He's going to have to get used to that fact…"

Troy groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"What? What is it?" Gabi lifted her head and propped up to check on him.

"_I'm _the one that popped his daughter's…" He trailed off, thinking that might not be the right expression to use in front of his girlfriend.

"Cherry?" She supplied, unperturbed. "And what a nice cherry popping it was," she commented with a remembering smile. "But honestly, what can he do?"

"Shoot me in the knee-caps?" Troy suggested of her father's real threat.

"He could've done that already. Let's take it as a good sign that he didn't and roll with it."

"Roll with it…" Troy echoed, unconvinced.

"Yeah," he felt Gabi roll on top of him. "See? Rolling is good…"

He opened one eye and smirked. "Rolling is really good…"


	18. Bake Off

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE to you all :)

**CHAPTER 18**

"I cannot believe my luck…" Gabi sighed stressfully while she tried to avert the disaster that was red food dye; leaking all over her hands, her apron and anywhere else it could drip with evil greed to take over the kitchen.

It was galling her, she was sure. That red dye was symbolic for a much bigger issue that just could not be fixed easily.

She had got her period.

Now normally, that wouldn't be a problem. It was normal, in fact. Just a part of life. But today wasn't normal. Today was the bake-off final. And lord knew she didn't concentrate very well at the start of her cycle- _normally she became a klutz as the red dye showcased_- and on those days, she gave up trying and just gave into the inevitability of being a human disaster zone.

But on top of having to cook perfection with a capital 'P' on what was clearly going to be the worst day of her life; she also had the cabin weekend with Troy to look forward to. No sex, all weekend. Joy.

She grimaced at that and threw the dye bottle in the bin, limiting the damage by washing her hands and wiping her apron. Luckily, she brought a spare. And a spare for the spare. Basically, her ingredients box was huge to cover any small kind of catastrophe- or any large one for that matter. She was nothing if not well- prepared.

Soon, her nightmare morning was coming to a close as she put the final touches to her cake and she sat down with a sigh as the cake was properly displayed on the stand on the stage alongside the other three competitors.

There was a grand wedding-type cake with icing flowers and sponge beneath; a fruit cake decorated with marzipan fruit made to the closest detail and a rainbow cake with rainbow icing, sprinkles and…was that care bears, Gabi squinted?

Her 'Devil' Red velvet cake suddenly felt outrageous in comparison. It didn't follow any of the rules the other cakes did. It was huge; deep red beneath the white fluffy exterior, it had horns and even had devils' spawn- cupcakes that matched. Jesus, she had no hope she realized with a fearful swallow. But still, she liked what she had come up with and was pleased with the result.

"Everything okay?" A familiar, caring voice asked in her ear as she descended the stage for a break before judging took place.

"Despite losing half the colouring on myself, over-whipping the icing and having a particularly interesting time getting those horns to work…everything is fine," Gabi assured her beau.

"And you? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

She looked up, into blue eyes full of concern and smiled, reaching up to kiss full lips she knew so well.

"I love you, you know that?"

Troy smiled lopsidedly. "Well you almost didn't let me in, so I don't believe that for a second…"

"Because I heard some woman coughing and sneezing in the back," Gabi argued.

"Elle…" He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her nose. "I can have a cold and be okay, you know…"

"I know," she shrugged. "I would just rather you didn't get a cold and pass it onto me…"

He playfully smacked her backside and she gasped in pretend shock.

"Troy Bolton!"

"Ellerina Montez," he arched back playfully misusing her name.

"People," A third voice chimed in and Gabi went to hug Eric.

"Hey, you came!" She smiled.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't miss it. Marv's here too," Eric nodded over his shoulder and Gabi smirked at the smooth black man chatting up a steward already.

She rolled her eyes. "God love him."

"Someone's got to," Eric murmured and looked to the stage. "That your devil?"

Gabi nodded nervously, feeling Troy's hand curl around hers assuringly.

"It looks good enough to eat," Eric assured and she giggled.

"Okay, I have to go find my dad and tell him I haven't passed out or anything…" She explained.

"Hey, I'll be here with Eric," Troy pointed to the seats on the front row he had saved for her friends and family.

"Ok," Gabi blew him a kiss and dashed off.

"Oh, kiss-blowing," Eric nodded as they sat.

"Oh Troy?" Gabi called as Troy had just sat and Troy twisted to look over the back of his seat. "There's something I need to tell you…after," she added mysteriously, leaving him guessing.

"Pregnant?" Eric cast over affectionately to his friend.

Troy scoffed. "Not unless I want my kid to have this virus, too…"

"There's a process isn't there?" Eric posed.

"Yeah, apparently, but it costs thousands."

"So you wouldn't think about it?" Eric wondered.

"Eric, we just got together. I'd like us to enjoy that before making things even more complicated…"

"Oh, that's right. Weekend away…no parents, no meetings to organize, no friends. Just pure sex, all weekend long…" Eric posed.

"And doing fun stuff," Troy argued.

"Yeah, sex."

"Not just sex…" Troy sighed.

"Then what? Foreplay?" He chuckled.

"No, like sightseeing and cycling and…"

"Sex." The older man repeated.

"Would you stop saying that? Her father already gave me the third degree; I really don't need any more…"

"Oh, he doesn't know?" Eric was surprised.

"About the sex?" Troy checked. "Who knows. But he doesn't know about the virus, yet."

"Ah," Eric nodded. "Good call."

"Good call? I want Elle to tell him…" Troy puzzled.

"Why?" Eric looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because if something were to happen, I'd rather he knew upfront…"

"You said yourself this is new," Eric argued. "Let things settle for a bit."

"I guess…" Troy conceded.

"Oh here come the judges, I'm gonna get Marvin's ass to sit down, just chill okay?"

Troy nodded, feeling nerves anticipate his body as he rubbed his hands together and watched Gabi talking the judges through her creation. Pride shone in his eyes as he watched her being all professional and awkward at the same time.

Later, he imagined pulling that bun down , throwing that baseball cap away and discarding that apron and then the things he would do to her were unmentionable, he smirked.

She would get a winner's reception whether she won or not.

"What's that smirk for?" Eric whispered as he sat with Marvin and waited patiently for the judges to move through the cakes.

"Nothing." Troy denied.

"Uh-huh…" Eric derided and then Leon sat heavily beside Troy on his empty side, leaving him no further chance to discuss his favourite topic- sex with Gabi.

"Look at her, she's so smart and beautiful," Leon whispered to Troy as Gabi waited nervously and Leon waved to her and she smiled back.

Troy blew her a kiss and she gave him a little finger-wave back to acknowledge his gesture.

"Romantic, huh?" Leon turned to Troy and Troy blushed.

"Ah, no…she blew me a kiss earlier so I just-"

"It's a good thing, Romeo," Leon chuckled. "Don't worry, it's a good thing."

"Oh," Troy nodded.

"She told me you're using the cabin this weekend."

Troy lifted his brows and cleared his throat. "That's right."

"Well, take care of her. There are coyotes down there and the woods can be tough, we all know Gabriella is a little…prone to finding trouble," Leon phrased delicately of his daughter's clumsiness.

"I'll be sure to look after her," Troy assured.

"And use protection," the older man added as Troy felt his cheeks bloom once more. "I'm not ready to be a granddad…."

"I…will," Troy swallowed and interlaced his fingers to stop them shaking with nerves. Obviously Leon didn't know they'd already indulged in that particular enjoyment, he mused.

"Good lad."

Leon's words stayed with him whilst the crowd mingled while the judges deliberated. Troy found himself being approached by what seemed to be every female in the room until his favourite one approached.

"They're going to announce the winner," she told him in a low voice, frowning at the blonde who was evidently flirting with him, much to his bemusement.

"Hey," he turned from the blonde and kissed her hand. "Good luck, I love you…"

"Ladies and Gentleman…" There came a voice from the stage and feedback from the microphone. "Please may we have your attention for the winner of Master-bake 2011 is about to be announced…"

The crowd quietened as everyone stood still, all four cooks stood proudly by their designs which were now eaten into.

"This was a very difficult decision with the quality of entries this year being the best yet- what we have seen today borders on perfection and we don't doubt that all of these fine young bakers will go on to do great things…however there can only be one winner. The competitors are judged on every aspect of their cake from visual appearance, design, originality, taste, icing, use of ingredients…there are many particulars we take into account when scoring each creation. Today's range provided us with a little conundrum as never before have we seen such a _wide_ range of cakes with alternative themes…"

"Get on with it already," Eric whispered.

"Yo, lady, move it on!" Marvin called out loud and Eric elbowed him.

"Which brings me to our conclusion…that the Devil Red Velvet cake is by far the best creation and wins this year's prize!"

Gabi gasped, putting her hand to her heart. "What, me?"

"Gabriella Montez, if you would like to walk over and accept your prize and say a few words?" The announcer asked.

"Really? Me? Are you sure? Are you sure it fits the rules? Mine is so different to everyone else's!" She argued, still in shock and the event organizer laughed softly at her as she remained frozen in place.

"That's why you won my dear, and perfectly by the rules…"

Gabi looked down to see her father near to tears while her friends and the audience clapped for her- growing quiet as she hesitantly made her way over to the mic.

"Okay, I'll try not to cry, but I can't promise anything!" She joked, even as tears brimmed her eyes and she swallowed heavily.

"It's okay, just say whatever you feel," the lady who handed her the trophy and voucher prize smiled gently.

"I…just…" She took a breath. "I guess I just want to thank Julia, who couldn't be here today but it was kind of her idea for me to do this- and I want to thank my best friend Taylor who inspired the concept…and I want to thank my Dad for supporting me in doing this," she added emotionally. "But there's one guy who is the reason I'm here at all and his name is Troy." She looked down and smiled at him, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Thank you. I love you."

"What about me!" Marvin hollered up and Gabi giggled. "And hello to all my friends from-" she swallowed, afraid to say the word 'HIVe' in case her father twigged it. "Just all my friends," she added with a blush and got down from the stage, swiftly enveloped in a large pair of arms that crushed her.

"I did it," she tried to cling on but had too much to hold.

"Hey, give me your stuff," her father smiled at the embrace she shared with Troy and she smiled thankfully and hugged him back.

"You were awesome," he assured, kissing her once on the mouth. "Can I go try some now?"

She giggled at his request and nodded, receiving hugs from her friends as Troy came down and handed her a piece of the winning cake.

"Congratulations Bake-Off champion." He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Thank you, do you like it?" She looked up and asked whilst the crowd enjoyed the remainder of her cake.

He chewed thoughtfully. "Well, it's not chocolate…"

Gabi laughed and swiped him lightly.

"Oh, hey, what did you want to tell me?" He asked as they shared a moment alone.

"Oh," she licked her lips and ventured her eyes up. "I think maybe we should...postpone the cabin trip."

"Postpone?" He looked surprised and brushed his thumbs against her upper arms as he faced her. "Is everything okay?"

She swallowed. "Yeah, of course, it's just now isn't a good time to go…"

He frowned confusedly. "I thought it was a perfect time…"

"Well," she circled her neck awkwardly. "I have my period." She finally admitted.

"So?" He frowned and brushed her cheek, playfully fingering her cap.

"So…I…thought we wanted to…" She sighed. "I thought we wanted to _enjoy _it…"

"We will," he bemused. "We can go cycling and sight seeing and-"

"Troy, don't try and convince me you didn't want to have sex this weekend," she scoffed. "And lots of it. Lots of _amazing _sex."

"Babe," he lowered his voice. "We always have amazing sex, what does one weekend matter?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"It's a dirty weekend," she whined, dropping her fists against his chest gently. "I want it to be dirty…"

He pursed his lips and lifted his brows. "Well we could do it while you have your period, that'd be _really _dirty…"

"You're disgusting," she replied flatly and he grinned, capturing her in his arms.

"I'm also in love with you," he murmured in her ear as he apparently gave her a 'cuddle' to the outside world.

A cuddle, _as if_, her mind argued. His cuddles should come with a health warning. Danger: a cuddle from this man can lead to severe symptoms: falling in love and feeling horny.

"I'm in love with you too," she replied softly. "But that doesn't mean we can't just wait and go another weekend…"

"Elle, you're going to have a period every month for the next, say, forty years?" He guessed. "If I am lucky enough to be with you for those forty years, we're going to need to get used to the fact we can't always have sex…"

"But…" She sighed and he hugged her closer.

"I know, babe," he felt her loss and acknowledged it. "But let's have fun without _doing it_," he suggested mischievously and she finally smiled up at him.

"I thought you'd be upset or something…"

"No, just _more_ in love with you," he decided.

"You are never this mushy," she made a face, not sure if she liked it. "Please stop."

"Love you…" He galled in her ear. "Love you love you love you…"

"Ah, there she is," Leon greeted his daughter as she came over, swinging hands with Troy as he straightened from his little teasing session.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted her father then her friends.

"What are you doing to celebrate?" Her father wondered. "Why don't you come down to the diner and I'll make a platter for everyone…"

Gabi chewed her lower lip, silently worrying about mixing her friends and family.

"I have to get back to the garage," Eric declined of his work. "But thanks for the invite Mr. Montez," he shook the man's hand and hugged Gabi.

"And I have girls numbers to get," Marvin excused, making them all laugh.

"Okay, See you soon," Gabi hugged him, too.

"Later," he bid farewell to the couple.

"And then there were two…" Leon looked at them.

"Okay, just for a bit," Gabi agreed. "And then we have to get going for the drive North," she reminded her father.

"Oh yes. Your dirty weekend…" The man commented as he walked away and Gabi looked to Troy and melted into laughter.

_If only he knew._

/

"Oh man, there is something in here I am allergic to…" The drive over had been relatively incident-free. If you discounted the cowboy in the pick up who decided to try and race Gabi on the long road out here; and the moose that trotted across the road later on and refused to budge.

Life was good, she decided.

The cabin was dark but lightened up when they ripped the curtains back and it wasn't too dusty because Leon had asked for the cleaner to do some extra preparation for their stay and they had found the fridge to be filled and a hamper on the table when they came in- a sweet touch Gabi thought of her father.

They headed through to the bedroom- the one with a double bed- and Gabi bemused at what she found there.

Troy had insisted she go through first and she walked slowly toward the old fashioned four poster with her heart banging in her chest as she went.

_Rose petals_. He'd really scattered rose petals; all over the comforter. And a bunch of red roses lay on the pillow on 'her' side; along with a small basket of toiletries.

"My mom got those smelly things from one of her friends," he explained as he came in with the baggage and found her looking into the basket of goodies. "She makes stuff from plants."

"It looks beautiful," she commented, picking up his flowers next and smelling them. Sweet, like the thought behind them. "Troy…"

"I just got them to make you smile…" He almost excused his soppy gesture. "And you deserved something nice for working so hard on your cake thing…"

She got up and walked over to him stood in the doorway and lay her flowers on the chair there, hugging him around the neck with both of her arms before she kissed him with everything she owned.

"Wow…that was…"

He didn't finish his thought because she kissed him again and he smiled into it, walking her over to the bed and tipping them both in it where his hard body could press into hers and enjoy the moment.

"The rose petals are beautiful," she grasped some and fluttered them down. "This is amazing…"

"Maybe you're amazing, too," he smiled back.

"I wish we could…" She led off, holding him to her.

"Well…we could…but…"

Gabi made a face. "I don't think I'm that comfortable, yet," she admitted.

"Then can I just lay here and kiss you a bit longer?" He asked and she giggled.

"I think so…"

"Awesome," he smiled and did just that.

/

"Elle?" Troy dragged a hand through his wayward hair as he came in search of his partner. He must have fallen asleep on the bed he mused as he swallowed on a sore throat.

And he needed a drink; whatever he was allergic to was getting to him.

"What are you doing?" He came in to find her snuggled up on the sofa with a hot water bottle, a granny blanket, fleece pajama's on and a book in her hand.

"Reading," Gabi looked up.

"You left," he pouted and padded to the sink for water before he returned.

"I'm sorry…I had cramps," she explained with a wan smile.

Troy sat on the end of the sofa and planted an affectionate hand on her ankle.

"It's okay; I just missed you, that's all."

"I brought rose petals;" she lifted up a small glass tray filled with her gift which he belatedly realized she must have collected up.

He smiled. "Well, at least_ I_ wasn't missed…"

"You were," she denied softly, reaching down to touch his hand.

"So…what am I making us for dinner?" He rose again and opened the fridge to consider the options.

"Are you sure you don't mind cooking? You look tired…"

"Do I?" He looked over, surprised. "It's all that late night sex you force me into…"

Gabi came up behind him and blew on his ear. "Me?"

He curled a grin and turned, wrapping an arm around her to welcome her into the fridge.

"Yes, you," he teased with a warm voice.

"Well you can sleep all you like this weekend," she offered.

"But first, to dinner…"

"How about mac cheese?"

He laughed. "I can do that."

"Yummy."

"Can you…make anything sweet?" He broached as innocently as possible.

She pursed her lips. "You found chocolate?"

He pulled out a bar and smiled weakly.

"What is it with you and chocolate?" She wondered. "Are you a girl in disguise?"

He looked down to his evident body part that differentiated him from women. "Really?" He asked back and she smiled.

She shrugged. "I was just asking."

"I'm considered very manly by some standards," he hinted. "I just happen to like chocolate."

She went up behind him as he stood at the counter starting dinner and she plastered herself to his back, hugging her arms deliciously around his waist as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"You are very manly," she agreed. "But your chocolate fetish is worrying…"

He turned and hugged her back. "How manly am I?" He challenged.

"Very," she answered.

"Just very?"

"Extremely?" She offered.

"You're struggling to measure…"

"Well, we had sex on my breakfast table, that's pretty manly…and you're horny _all_ the time…is there another category?" She wondered lightly.

His body reacted to her prompt; hardening at the thought of taking her on the breakfast table. And her reaction. The one she had refused to talk about properly but that he would never forget.

"Oh, and now, you're totally a man," she twinkled as she felt his erection rub her.

"Okay, I'll make a deal…" He breathed, wondering if she was up for any kind of foreplay or if her period put paid to all fun.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you…touch me a little…I won't ask for dessert," he bargained with a blush.

"Are you kidding me?" She arched a brow and he felt his heart beat out of his chest in fear of her next words.

"I can do better than 'touch you a little'," she derided, dragging him towards the bedroom. "And if you're a good boy, I'll make a chocolate sponge pudding for dessert…"


	19. Favourite Thing

OMG I was in such a hurry to post the last chapter that I forgot to send the preview to the competition winner!

There were 2 entries- Miss Romance Lover and fanficfan1122 and the winner is fanficfan1122! A preview of THIS chapter has been issued as the prize :)

Just wanted to say thank you to Miss Romance Lover for her v long v kind review also, the content of which made me v happy!

As do you all with your lovely words :D

On to the next chapter…

**CHAPTER 19**

"What?" Gabi tried not to smile at her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Nothing," he took another spoonful of gooey sponge and ate it with a look of bliss.

"Are you sure you don't want custard?" She frowned.

"Nope," he assured, smiling like a little boy at Christmas at his treat- well one of two if he counted their little foray earlier.

"At least you're easy to please," she considered out loud, feeling a thrum of satisfaction that she had achieved that status in the bedroom, too.

"You-" he pointed his spoon at her, "-are a sex goddess and a cake goddess."

"I'd hardly say sex _goddess_," Gabi denied with an eye roll.

"Well I would," he smirked of the pleasure her little pouting lips had afforded him that very afternoon.

"What's a goddess-in-training called?" She turned her spoon upside down and licked it.

His wan smile told her she might not like the answer. "Beautiful," he said out loud.

"Uh-huh," she twinkled. "You want more."

"Cake? Yes please…" He was like an eager puppy.

"And…?" She questioned lightly with a brow lift.

He looked confused. "Again? Is it my birthday?"

"No- well I don't think so," she puzzled; realising she didn't actually know when his birthday was and he shook his head to confirm. "But I want to practice…"

"For what?!" He spluttered. "You're not doing _that_ for another guy…."

"I can practice for your birthday and be amazing at it by then." She cheeked.

"Babe, you're pretty amazing already…" Troy assured and reached over to grasp her hand.

"Just pretty?"

He put down his bowl and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Come," he merely said, gesturing her to lay down with him and she did, between his thighs which he nicely encased her with.

"What you did today, blew my mind," he stroked her back and cupped her bottom. "I promise you; you do not need _any _practice…"

"Okay," she sighed, getting sleepy from their carb-rich meal.

"Good," he curled his arms around her and held tight. "Now I get to do my favourite thing…"

"Sleep?" She guessed.

"Hug you, silly," he chuckled.

"Hm. Okay. It just happens to be my favourite, too," she shared, snuggling into him.

"Music to my ears," he charmed which earned him a half-hearted groan from his sappiness and then they both relaxed into sleep.

/

"Can we go out on the boat?"

He really was like a little boy, Gabi considered. Or an excitable puppy. Maybe a bit of both mixed in. Which made _her_ a total pervert for wanting to wrestle him to the ground and do things to him neither boys nor puppies should even be _thinking_ about…

She let out a little sigh as her appreciative gazing of his backside ended as she had to move forward.

"Really?" She looked inside the small wooden contraption and then back to Troy.

He was wearing a grey beanie- and gloves to keep out the cold. He'd wrapped a black scarf around his neck and zipped on a Michelin-man jacket and then made sure she was also zipped into what appeared to be a duvet- _avec _earmuffs, scarf, gloves _and_ bobble hat –much to her chagrin may she add.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" He enthused. "We have the picnic, I can row with my _manly_ arms and you can look all gorgeous wrapped up warm…"

"Hmph," she sulked, hating having her period, let alone when every second of every day could be spent in bed with this hunk if it weren't for darn nature interfering. She remembered an advert she had seen for tampons where 'mother nature' had tried to intervene with the girl's sexy dancing. _Bloody adverts_, she hissed internally. Why did they have to be so true? Except the girl could go on dancing but _she_ still couldn't…for a few more days. Oh, the irony…

"Why are you frowning?" Troy came over and planted his hands on her shoulders. "Would you rather not do this?"

She looked up, touched by his caring words. "It's not that…I'm fine with the boat, let's get going," she suggested before her PMS broke into something else and then they'd all be in trouble.

"Okay," Troy shrugged and went first, helping her down carefully and then lifting their lunch basket into the hull of the boat.

"What a day!" Troy breathed in the fresh air and grinned.

"It's freezing," Gabi wrapped her arms around herself despite feeling perfectly warm in her get up.

"Cold, babe?" Troy frowned and she kicked herself for making him worry when he seemed so much to want to enjoy this trip.

"No, I'm warm," she answered softly. "Thank you for wrapping me up."

His lips twitched. "Well I can't deny that the _un_wrapping later was part of my motivation…"

She smiled to humour him. "I look forward to it…although if you mean anything beyond my jeans and t-shirt, then you'll be sorry," she warned.

"Now, now, you know how much I love your curves." He teased.

"My bloated tummy curves?" She arched. "You don't need to see that. Nor _will_ you." She added to make sure this was perfectly clear.

He pursed his lips, amusement tracing his features. "Okay, babe, whatever you say…"

"Hey, mister. Don't belittle me. I have PMS and I'm not afraid to use it…"

"You have this absurd notion that I only want you when we're a) having sex, b) you're naked or c) when you deem yourself perfect- if ever," he marveled.

"Well," she excused awkwardly. "Most guys work on _visual_ stimulation," she explained.

"Most guys." He repeated.

"In fact, it's _human nature_," she added to her bow.

"Right. For sex. Animals show off, fight for and dominate their chosen partner…humans make themselves look good," he squinted thoughtfully. "But when it comes to loving someone…you don't see their flaws, you know?"

"I disagree," she commented on a murmur.

"Okay what about my HIV?" He posed.

"Not an issue," she responded.

"And you could put up with my snoring if you didn't love me?"

"It's not the same thing…" She exasperated. "I'm talking physical defects."

"I have chicken's legs."

She spat out a breath of laughter. "What?"

"I do! My bottom half is totally out of proportion with my top half…"

"Well, I never noticed…" She mumbled. "Your top half is so nice it distracted me from telling…"

"And your…everything is so nice it distracts me from your so-called 'belly'," he replied.

"Let's not fight," she changed the subject.

"Hey, who's fighting? I'm telling you I like you naked no matter what size you are, that's all…" He tilted his head innocently as he rowed, blowing breaths out which were smoky.

"Even if I were a whale?"

"An _actual_ whale?" He made a face to tease her. "Maybe not…"

"I mean fat…say like if I were pregnant or something…" She posed.

Troy blinked and stopped rowing, his face changing from happy to sad.

"Do you want to have babies?" He wondered, changing the subject.

Gabi winced, not realizing she had said something that would put them back on shaky ground. It had just slipped out without thinking and she didn't know how to take it back.

She shrugged. "I'm ok either way."

"What if I'm around for longer than we thought and you never get to have any?"

Suddenly this was an issue and Gabi didn't want it to be. She cursed her period again because without it, they could be indulging in physical pleasure and forgetting about the things that weighed them down.

"Troy, it's fine." She assured.

"You're twenty-two, though. You have a whole life ahead of you…maybe in five years you'll feel different…"

"Maybe I will. And maybe we'll look at adoption or something…"

He looked into her eyes and what she saw there almost broke her heart. "I'd love to have a baby with you."

She nodded, biting her lower lip at his statement, knowing she felt the same. To have life growing inside her created by them both would be the ultimate joy; but the risk was too great. For her _and_ for the baby. _A _baby, she amended mentally. There was no baby; she shouldn't go assuming it was possible.

"Me too."

"Do you think…" He began, and then smiled ironically. "Why are we even talking about this?" He suddenly wondered.

Gabi looked up, reaching over to touch his knee. "Because we should. I mean, one day there _may_ come a time when we both want to think about making a family and we should talk about the options, we should find out what's possible…"

Troy breathed out and swallowed. "That's a long-term kinda deal," his eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Are you planning on dumping me, then?" She enquired back just as smartly, not hurt by his words. He was right to question their bond.

"I would marry you," he stated with a blow of breath and then he puzzled at his statement. "I mean…if we…if it came to that…"

Gabi lifted her brows. "If it came to what?"

"Us being together that long," he shrugged. "I don't plan on ending this," he added.

"Nor do I," she smiled a little. "But you're right; all this talk of babies and marriage may be a little…premature."

Troy grinned at her observation and shored up the boat, helping her out as they reached a little island to enjoy their lunch on.

"I bet you would look _great _pregnant," he called as he followed her while she searched for the perfect spot.

Her disgusted look over her shoulder warned him not to pursue that subject.

"I'm just saying…"

"Fat belly. Waddle walk. Sexy," she derided.

He tilted his head and imagined her with a beautiful, swollen belly and how his hands would cup around it and cradle their unborn child. He could picture her with a bigger backside that tucked into his groin as they slept-spooning. He imagined her breasts, fuller with milk, bringing her whole curvy picture to a new level- a level he found strangely erotic even though he wasn't sure that was right. Maybe he was a pervert, he mused. He'd been told enough times and it was finally coming true…who figured?

"Earth to Troy…" Gabi was waving her hand in front of his face and he snapped-to, focusing on the lovely sunlit clearing she had found not far from the boat.

"Oh, awesome…"

"What were you thinking about then?" She wondered curiously.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged it off quickly.

"You had the strangest look on your face…"

"Oh?" He flapped out the blanket and unpacked lunch as Gabi sat down and crossed her legs.

"Were you thinking about sex?" She asked frankly and he almost choked on his own spit. _Shit_, she knew him too well, he mused.

But how in the hell did she know his little daydream had gone from 'Gabi with pregnancy curves' to 'Making love with Gabi with pregnancy curves'? That irked him slightly.

"Not…exactly," he answered, keen to stay off this subject. "Pork pie?" He offered.

She smiled wanly and gave him a few moments to relax into the atmosphere.

"Troy…"

"Apple juice?"

"Troy…"

"I have some really delicious ham in here from this deli I found…"

"Troy, look at me," Gabi asked gently and he did.

"Yes, beautiful?"

His charm was not going to work, he could tell. _Darn it._

"It's okay if you think about…us. You know…doing it," she assured. "I mean, I do…"

He gave a tight grin. Great, that was all he needed to know. She was thinking about them, too. In _that_ way. He decided a sit down on the blanket was the best course of action and he sank his teeth into a pork pie quickly to avoid saying anything.

"It was _us_ you were thinking about wasn't it? Not some other girl?"

Troy put down his pork pie and swallowed.

"Look, it was just something that flashed into my head okay, for like one second. And now it's gone. So it's not worth talking about. But I promise you, I was not thinking about anyone else Elle, just you, okay?"

She sipped through her straw. "Okay."

He sighed and stared out, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Was it kinky?" She asked and he threw his head back in pain and then dipped it between his knees.

"A little, yeah," he admitted, knowing this would put her off her stride.

"Was I in a costume?"

"Nope," he looked over, wondering what costume he'd like to see her in, and then berated himself for starting _more_ trouble.

"What uniform would you like?"

_Was she reading his mind?_ She may as well be…

"I…uh…hadn't really thought about it," he offered lightly.

"Think about it now," she suggested. "If I was into that kind of thing- which I'm not-" she added quickly, "-I could see you as a pirate."

"A pirate?" He smiled at this thought. He liked that.

"And me?" She prompted.

Oh jeez, he had to get this right or she may never speak to him again, he considered.

"Uh…little Bo peep?" He cleared his throat at his suggestion.

"Do you like sheep or something?" She derided of his choice.

"More the peep…"

She gave him a flat stare. "That's not a proper one, try again…"

"What!" He looked so uncomfortable she almost wanted to hug him.

"Try…" She beseeched.

"Uh…ok…well…" Troy thought for a bit longer and only one image came to his mind- of her pregnant. "An angel." He said out loud. "You know, all in white, all innocent…"

Gabi studied him and for one moment he didn't think he'd got away with it.

"Hm, I like it."

"You do?" He goggled.

"Yeah. When did you say your birthday was?" She smiled felinely.

"Not for another few weeks…"

She nodded, a little secret smile on her face.

"So, nice picnic?" He asked to change the subject.

Gabi flicked her eyes up and smiled. "It's perfect."

"Good, I got something right," he mused.

"I can't wait to get home in front of the log fire, though," she teased and he grinned back.

"Do you want to go now?"

"No…" She packed away their left-overs. "I'd like to take a romantic walk with my boyfriend before we curl up in front of the log fire together."

Troy lifted his brows and went over to help her up. "Good idea, beautiful."

/

Although he tried to be a 'gentleman' and shadow her hand to cup her belly, she wouldn't let him so he had to make do with linking his hands at her ribs instead while she lay with her back to his chest; on the sofa with the blanket and each in soft clothes. Gabi had chosen an all in one long-john type thing in red and Troy his usual soft shorts and a vest, seeing as he felt a little warm in their cosy set up.

He didn't need sleeves, he had his own teddy bear, he smiled.

"How's your tummy now?" He checked dutifully.

"Hm, okay I guess," she answered.

"Think we can make it to the bed before I break my back sleeping here all night?"

Gabi twisted to look at him. "Are you twenty two or ninety two?"

"The first. And crushed, may I add."

"By my huge belly."

"Exactly…"

"Can you carry me?" She pouted.

"Actually, I was hoping you could carry me…"

"Troy!" Gabi swiped him playfully.

"I'm just saying, Elle, that_ I_ was the one rowing all afternoon…"

"Oh, so you were," she conceded. "But that was your arms. Your legs should work fine."

"My circulation was cut off with you laying on me and all…"

"Do you want to share this bed or are you thinking of staying on the sofa? Because one more comment about my weight and you're out, buster…" Gabi rolled up and stood to stretch.

"Jesus, look at the size of that thing…" Troy dramatized as her perfectly flat belly was evidenced in her suit when her hands rose above her head.

Gabi turned, gave him a really long look and pursed her lips.

"You are so out," she smirked.

"What?" He laughed. "That was sarcasm…Elle, your belly is flat…like a pancake…well maybe not a pancake, you're far more beautiful and curvy than a pancake but you get the idea…"

"I do," she held out her hand and waited for him to sit up.

Before he took it, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm forgiven?"

She smiled. "Just stop talking," she begged.

Troy frowned and rubbed his throat. "Hm, I'm going to get a hot lemon, you want anything?" He asked as he took her hand and stood.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked and he nodded; heading off to make their drinks while she went to bed.


	20. Sick

Some 'actually obsessed' person has been stealthily reading and reviewing my back catalogue, along with Adriana and shaneybummer to name a few recent additions! Just wanted to shout you out to say I had noticed and thank you all properly (if you are still reading!)

Thank you everyone for your reviews :)

**CHAPTER 20**

"Oh Jesus…" Troy's groan woke Gabi as the morning sun gently pushed at the closed curtains to the double bedroom.

"What was in your hot lemon?" Gabi murmured sleepily. "Vodka?"

Troy rolled over and didn't speak and Gabi rolled over too to check on him.

"My throat feels like a porcupine had a party in it last night…"

"Uh oh," Gabi pursed her lips.

"My head…" He dramatized next.

"Does it throb?" Gabi asked knowingly, taking his hands away to gently test his temperature with the back of her hand.

"Hmm," he half-agreed, half enjoyed her touch.

"You're sick." She stated.

"Why what did I do? Do I have a hard on?" He opened one eye to check his boxers and sighed in relief as he sank back down.

"Why would I think that was sick?" Gabi wondered, bemusedly.

"God knows, something to do with the fact I'm turned on when you have your period probably…"

"You really can't be that sick if you're turned on," she decided propping up against the head board as she woke up fully.

"I'm not," he argued tiredly. "Hurts too much."

Gabi looked over, realizing he really was ill.

"I told you not to come to the bake-off," she gasped. "That woman who was coughing!"

Troy groaned again. "Why couldn't it be an allergy…"

"Are you…" Gabi broached. "Are you going to be…you know…okay?"

He looked up from under his arms. "I just need to rest like anyone else."

"Oh," she nodded, then pursed her lips. "Some dirty weekend what with me being on and you being sick…"

"I know it sucks," Troy agreed hoarsely. "But do me a favour and tell my friends we fucked the whole time," he begged and Gabi made a face at his swear word.

"Fucked?" She questioned and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sick."

"You are."

"I meant made love…"

"Of course you did."

"I love you…"

"And luckily for you, I love you too," she hopped out of the bed. "Can you eat?"

"Maybe something soft…" His voice was vulnerable but she suspected he was playing up a little because she couldn't see why he would be hungry otherwise.

"Hm…" She thought hard. "Soup?"

"For breakfast?" He croaked.

"Oatmeal?"

His small smile approved that option.

"Right, oatmeal," she sighed and went out to make it.

/

When she came back, Troy was asleep on his front in just his boxers; his beautiful backside on show and if it had been a different situation, she could just imagine what she might be doing with that derriere right now; but as it was, she instantly worried if he was warm enough without a cover. She got closer and gently roused him, feeling the fever on his hot skin; hence why he had shed the duvet.

"Hey, I have food," she murmured, sitting on the side of the bed to feed him.

"Does it have a straw?" He asked, still on his front.

"No but I'm here to feed you," she offered. "Can you roll over?"

Troy dragged himself into a semi-sitting position to nourish his body and he smiled at the smoothie Gabi had made him.

"That's perfect, you really are amazing…"

"I even made a chocolate milkshake for later; I put it in the fridge for you."

"Why, where are you going?" He pouted.

"To the store in town. You're going to need some meds and Vitamin C and Echinacea to help get you better."

"You can't leave…" He whined.

"Troy, it'll be an hour, max. You'll be asleep anyway…"

"What if I need you?" He beseeched.

Gabi tilted her head and paused the spoonful of food heading to his mouth. "You're sick, not an invalid."

"Can you get me some brownies?" He begged as she stood up once he had finished his breakfast.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I'll make some, how's that?"

"Awesome," she heard his smile and she turned at the door. "And thank you."

/

Okay, so the brownies went down well. When Gabi came back later that afternoon, she had been right about finding Troy asleep with his illness but he had soon gotten hungry when she started baking and he'd managed to destroy half a box of brownies already she mused as she lifted her brows at seeing the destruction of her hard-worked treats.

"Chocolate monster," she labeled him with an affectionate ruffle of his hair as she checked on Troy before her bed-time to make sure he was comfortable.

"Hm, love you," he groaned back and she realized he wasn't actually asleep, just resting with his eyes closed.

"Do you need anything before I come to bed?" She asked now she knew he was awake.

"You don't have to come to bed with me," he croaked. "I don't want you to get ill, too…"

"I don't mind," Gabi assured. "I want to take care of you…"

"Babe, I _really _appreciate it but I've gotta tell you, I'm not in a good state right now," Troy insisted.

"Well, we love each other right?" She asked, thinking she had to get used to his as yet unrevealed disgusting habits and seeing each other at their non-best. That was love, right?

"I don't think you're gonna love this…" Troy groaned and let out a loud peal of wind that she made a face at.

She bit her lower lip to stop herself laughing and she swallowed, hard. "You're right. I don't love you that much…"

Another groan came from the bed and shuffling as Troy burrowed his head in the pillows.

"I didn't mean that," Gabi leaned over and kissed his hair. "But I'm taking the spare room. Just call me if you need anything in the night, okay?"

Another loud expression of wind answered her question before Troy could and she merely rolled her eyes and walked out, ignoring his spoken answer in favour of some privacy.

_Guys! _They were all the same, it didn't matter how pretty they looked, how nice their arms were or how amazing their kisses may be- they were all filthy animals underneath it all.

Gabi settled in the small single spare room with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

For one, it was nice to have some time alone and remember who she was before she met Troy Bolton; but really, she couldn't do that when he was just across the hall coughing every few minutes and waking her up.

Maybe he would feel a bit better tomorrow? They only had tomorrow left before she drove them home on Monday morning and she hated to think their last day would be ruined with illness. It was bad enough they couldn't do more than the bare minimum of foreplay before this happened but now their weekend of fun was just turning into a nightmare from hell.

_No, not a nightmare_, she amended mentally. A nightmare was breaking a leg or being without Troy forever. This was just…a blip. And she was used to blips by now, she considered. She'd had enough of them her whole life to know how to deal with one.

And so she let her sleep come once the coughing patient drifted off and she smiled gently at the thought of a new day.

/

"Sorry," Troy winced as he let another bubble of trapped wind escape while he padded toward the kitchen.

Gabi looked up from the sofa where she enjoyed her coco-pops and lifted her brows.

"Good morning," she called pointedly.

"Mornin', babe," he replied with a rough voice, pouring an orange juice from the jug she had made fresh with extra vitamin c and Echinacea added.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ready to go home…" He admitted with a sigh as he came over in boxers and a t-shirt, the top wetted with his sweat.

Gabi noted the bags under his eyes and the tired sag of his body.

"Need mom to nurse you better?" She wondered, feeling a little hurt at his words.

Troy flopped back and closed his eyes; his hair even more wrecked than usual.

"I'm just being a burden here. I can wallow in my own bed and not bother you and you can still enjoy two days of your break if we go home today…"

Gabi swallowed her mouthful of crunchy, chocolaty cereal and looked over.

"Well…okay…"

Troy opened one eye and clocked the sad look on Gabi's face. "Elle, come on. You don't want to look after me when I'm like this and I really don't like you seeing me like this so…"

"So, we should go home," she agreed lightly, even if she did frown a little with it.

Troy rolled his head and opened both his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Gabi assured. "I just…"

"You just what?" He prompted.

"When we go back…it's like…we have work and life and…stuff. It's just nice, me and you. Just me and you." She echoed.

"We can come another time, though," he assured with a wan smile. "When I have more energy and you're not ovulating…"

Gabi smiled and nodded, heading out to pack up their things while Troy tried to get showered and changed without passing out from fatigue- something Gabi watched closely as she took their things out to the car and he shuffled out in a blanket, strapping himself into the passenger seat where he fell asleep as soon as she got onto the highway.

_So much for a travelling companion_, she mused.

/

"Hey, thank you, for everything," Troy husked on a sore throat as Gabi brought his luggage in and made sure he was comfortable on the sofa before she left.

"Troy?" Gabi broached.

"Hm?"

"We had fun this weekend right? I mean, for the short time we were there…"

"Yeah, of course, I had a great time…" Troy bemused.

"Would you…" She swallowed.

"Would I what?"

"Well…we both live alone," she began. "And we get on…I think we could…I think we _could _live together…" She aired her thoughts. "But only if you wanted to," she added quickly. "It's just a crazy idea, I don't know if it would _work_ or anything…"

Gabi played with her fingers as she waited for a response from the drowsy-looking Troy as he leaned back in his sofa tiredly.

"I think I'm gonna just go," she spoke again before he did, even though his gaze flicked to hers. "You need to rest and I'm just…I'll see you later…"

"Elle…" He leaned forward and called her before she could escape and he swallowed, reaching for her hand.

When he'd caught it, he rubbed his thumb into her palm gently to show he had listened; and was thinking of words to say.

Gabi turned and bit into her lower lip. _Great timing_, she condoned herself.

She met his gaze and saw the internal conflict there. The man was ill, she reminded herself. He hardly needed her suggesting random ideas such as moving in together- it's not like they had talked about it. It's not like it was even on the cards. But every time they parted lately, she just wished they didn't have to. She wished they just shared their time _all _the time. And this weekend away had enforced that feeling, what with him being ill and wanting to be home, but she herself still wanting to spend time with him; just in the same house, even.

He still hadn't said anything and she was beginning to worry when she heard him sigh.

"I think we have the safe-sex thing down, now," he began and she frowned.

_What did that have to do with anything?_

"And you know what a cold does to me…what getting hurt does…"

She lifted her brows to spur him on.

Troy licked his lips and looked up. "And you know how I feel about you-"

Gabi nodded and smiled, taking her hand back and breaking Troy's speech.

"It's been a long drive, I'm kind of tired, really, and I'm just going to go…"

"Elle, this isn't about us," Troy called as she walked for the door and she swallowed but didn't turn, because she knew his answer even though he hadn't expressed it yet. And she was afraid if she turned, he might see her cry and she didn't want that, she really didn't. Because there was no reason to cry. He loved her. They belonged together. They just weren't ready to move in, yet. If ever. But that was okay, that was-

"I don't know how to keep you safe," he admitted softly and she lifted one corner of her mouth.

So they were back to that. The virus. As if living together would mean they wouldn't be as careful as they were now…as if she would be at any more risk…

"I'll call you tomorrow," she managed to force out on an even voice, quickly escaping his house and driving away before he could see her hurt.

_Godamnit, now she had to pull over_, she cursed. _Stupid tears._ What was with that anyway? They'd been dating four months, that was nothing. Sometimes people didn't live together for years.

She just had to accept he wasn't ready for that kind of change and that's all there was to it.

If only she didn't miss him so much, she mused. _Him and his damnably sexy body that hugged her so nicely._

/

"Okay, good news, I'm better…" Troy's happy tones filled her ear. "Are you still shedding your womb?"

"Erm…no…" Gabi wasn't sure how to take Troy's greeting, but she guessed it could only be a good thing he was feeling horny again.

"So...when do I get to see you?" The smile was back in his voice and she smiled sadly back where he couldn't see her while they conversed via cell phone.

"How about tonight?" Gabi suggested.

"Really? You're not busy with your other life that doesn't involve me?" He teased.

"You mean baking?" Gabi smirked.

"I'm sure you have other pursuits…"

"Yeah, my friend Sharpay who threatened to stop speaking to me unless she gets to meet you and honestly, I don't mind skipping a night of her dramatics to see you," Gabi mused.

"Well, bring her along," Troy invited easily.

"Really?" Gabi couldn't imagine her friend accompanying her to her first night of seeing Troy when they were both in a position to enjoy sex once again.

"Well maybe not _tonight_…"

"What are we doing, then, Romeo?" Gabi enquired.

"Uh, that sounds like a hint for me to take you out somewhere nice…" He stalled for time.

"What was your idea?" She wondered.

"Your place, take out, make out, your cake…" He led.

Gabi pressed her lips together. _Such a romantic_.

"Right…"

"But eating out is good. I can dress up, you can dress up, I can _un_dress you later…"

He sure seemed confident, she considered. Maybe now that they'd crossed that bridge he just thought he could wander across it uninvited…

"I'll meet you at Florentine's at eight," she arranged succinctly. "I have to go; I'm baking a test run of chocolate ganache for a wedding anniversary party…"

"Okay, babe. If there's any that went wrong, can you bring me some tonight?" He begged and she had to smile.

"I'll save you a piece. Now go. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you," he rang off with his usual affectionate expression and she wondered why she didn't respond the same in turn.

Probably because she was still blaming herself for mentioning the moving in thing. It had barely been two days and she ached for him already. She dreaded to think what it would be like now they both had their lives back- busy as normal. But she had to learn to live with it. She was single before she met Troy, she'd managed years of celibacy and she would just have to treat this the same way he did- as a committed relationship with frequent sex on the occasions they did meet and a great, gaping whole in her heart when they didn't.

_Jesus, what was she?_ An Austen sister?

She rolled her eyes and sighed at her own thoughts, caught by Anne who passed through as she prepared the ganache icing for the layered cake.

"What's up, petal?" Anne asked right away.

Gabi chewed her lip and fought with her conscience. She'd promised not to talk about her relationship with Troy but this was more _her _gaffe than his; and not really to do with their relationship _per se_…

"I asked Troy if he could see us living together," she blurted and Anne startled on her feet at her revelation. "Oh don't look at me like that," she whined when her friend gaped.

"No, I'm not," Anne assured. "I was just shocked you answered me straight, that's all…"

Gabi had the grace to blush. "I know, I'm not normally this open…"

"But it must mean a lot to you," Anne commented and Gabi smiled.

"It was just…while we were away Troy got sick and I just liked being with him, just the two of us without anything else. And it's great that we can still have everything else, but I just hate having to say goodbye, you know? I guess it's too soon, I know that. I wasn't even sure I could handle it until I missed him…and then I thought about it. Properly I mean…"

"Have you told him that?" Anne asked gently and Gabi sighed again.

"Not in those words. But he told me he didn't want to because he's afraid of keeping me safe…"

Anne frowned and Gabi winced, realizing her friend didn't know Troy's health secret.

"Troy has…" Gabi swallowed. "Troy has HIV. And we're safe; I know what the deal is. But he's so paranoid that he'll infect me somehow. And I think he thinks that living together will just add to that risk…"

Anne nodded, less shocked at the news than Gabi expected but it bolstered her.

"If that's the only reason…then you need to talk to him." She suggested. "But find out if that is the only reason and he's not just using that as a smokescreen otherwise you could end up getting hurt. I know you might not be on the same page but wouldn't you rather know the truth?"

Gabi nodded and sucked her lower lip. "The thing is when I knew he was going to say no, it did upset me. So it's almost like the HIV thing is better for me to cling on to…for _me_ to use as an excuse…in case…"

"In case he doesn't want to be with you?" Anne finished Gabi's thought and Gabi nodded as tear brimmed her eyes.

"But he loves you…"

"That doesn't mean he wants to live with me and make us permanent…"

"You're right, it's early days and he's a guy…just let him get used to the idea first." Anne soothed her.

"I know!" Gabi bawled then, uncontrollably. "It's like I _know_ that! And I know better than to be upset I just don't know why I _am_…"

Anne gave her colleague a motherly hug. "Because we all want the happy ending."

Gabi giggled through her tears at that and sniffled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You're twenty-two years old, too young to be settling down!" Anne encouraged. "Throw a party, have some fun for once. Stop all this worrying…"

Gabi made a face that said 'since when did I throw parties?' but when she came to think about it, she had the house all to herself and maybe Anne was right, She never had had the chance to let her hair down and have some fun. So instead of worrying about moving in with Troy and how he felt about it; she decided that throwing a house party might not be such a bad thing. And she knew just the person to call…


	21. More Beautiful

Aha I am so glad you people are loving this! I shall let you into a little secret…I asked my friend about the whole Troy farting thing and I was like, I have never written it into one of my stories but you all know how I challenge myself with making the _un_sexy sexy so I had to give it a whirl! I'm really intrigued to hear what fanficfan thinks is gonna happen…mmm?

By the way, I did look into the whole pregnancy thing and there are ways of conceiving naturally or with medical help to minimize the risk of HIV being passed on, its just something I chose not to write about.

There is one more chapter after this…

**CHAPTER 21**

"Did you get more beautiful?" The voice came from behind her where she hadn't been expecting his attack.

His attack came with a red rose and a kiss on the lips, too.

"Hi," his smile curled over his lips in that way she felt mesmirised by.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"So did you?" He lifted a brow.

"Did I what?" She wondered.

"Get more beautiful…" His eyes met hers and flicked between them, then over her face, lingering on her lips before dropping down to survey her black summer dress with bright pink floral print.

"No," she twirled her rose and smelled it, blushing as his fingers trailed over the flower in her hair; her eyes lifted and shimmered with gold; outlined with black to darken her look.

He pursed his lips. "Well, I think you did…"

"Let's go inside?" She suggested and he held the door for her as she clutched her flower nervously.

"So, was your dad upset we didn't go to Argentina's?" He wondered lightly as they opened their menus.

Gabi busied herself with starters. "No…not really…can we get a starter, I am _so _hungry…"

"Talking of hungry, did the Ganache cake have any failings?" He enquired.

Gabi flipped her menu down and gave him a long look. "If you mention my cakes once more, I swear, this little arrangement is over, Bolton," she warned.

Troy frowned sulkily. "I thought your period was gone…" He muttered.

"I feel like you only date me for chocolate cake!" She hissed; quickly ordering her starter and a whole bottle of wine which seemed weird to Troy but he didn't comment on it.

Maybe she just wanted to relax after a hard day at work?

He reached over and touched her hand, cupping it with his.

"I don't date you for your chocolate cake," he said in a low tone, then let his smile free. "But I can't deny it's a great bonus…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "How would you feel if I only dated you for your hot body?"

Troy cleared his throat. Hot body? What was she trying to do to him?

"I thought I was your groping post already…"

"Ugh," Gabi took her hand back from the table and put them in her lap.

"Obviously not…" Troy commented, ignoring her mood.

"So, I'm having a party Saturday…" She broached.

"A what?!" He spluttered, surprised.

"A party…" Gabi repeated with the tiniest frown.

"Any…special occasion?" He offered with a brow lift.

"Sharpay calls it my bachelorette party because I'm living alone, but she doesn't get that to be a bachelorette, you also need to be single," Gabi smirked.

"Oh, so I'll get to meet her…" He guessed.

"Yeah, she's organizing outfits, I think we're either doing a pajama party, a Hawaiian beach party or…" Gabi thought for a moment. "Was it Barbie and Ken?"

Troy let out a splutter of laughter. "Barbie and Ken?"

"Well Shar's obsessed with pink but luckily I can get away with ethnic Barbie who is way cooler…"

"And I'd be…your Ken?" Troy guessed fearfully.

"Uh-huh," Gabi nodded.

"Isn't Ken the de-masculined man in Barbie's world?" Troy checked as their starters arrived.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Gabi smiled sweetly. "He mostly has his top off and shows off his muscles, I mean that's manly, right?"

"Hmm," Troy ate his starter with a furrowed brow.

"You'll be fine if that's what she chooses." Gabi assured.

"What's the other options?" He asked again.

"Pajama party- which is just basically an excuse for the girls to wear sexy lingerie, or a Hawaiian beach party which is just an excuse for the girl's to wear sexy hula costumes, …"

"For someone who doesn't like dressing up, you sound very 'ok' with all this…" Troy commented, not sure he liked this new version of Gabi. 'Bachelorette' Gabi, he mused.

She shrugged. "It's one night and sounds kind of fun. I mean I do have the house to myself and I'm young so I may as well make use of it."

Troy squinted. "Is this about the moving in together thing?"

Gabi pursed her lips and ate her last bite of goat's cheese on bruschetta.

"No, of course not." She denied.

Troy leveled his gaze at her and she smiled at him, and then turned a warm smile on the waiter as he collected their plates and she thanked him. How come he hadn't gotten a smile like that, he wondered?

"I mean, we can talk about it, right? Only the other night I feel like you left before we could talk about it…." Troy fiddled with his napkin in his lap as nerves built up under his skin.

He still wasn't sure if she was happy or not.

"We don't need to talk about it," Gabi assured as she looked at her wine glass and then socked back the contents.

Troy watched on, unnerved. Every time they had a problem- bar his not calling her- they always seemed to just talk it out. Babies, sex, whatever it was, they were getting to the point they could trust each other with anything.

Anything except this, obviously.

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, watching as their mains were delivered which broke the mood somewhat and didn't really give him a chance to broach the subject again without seeming forceful, so he sat back and ate while Gabi drank and got more and more pliant with each sip, something he now knew was inevitably going to lead to her getting drunk.

It worried him- because he knew the only other time she had drunk was when he hadn't gone to her baking day but he also knew she kind of deserved it; and so did he. He _had_ hurt her feelings, intentionally or not and this just happened to be her way of dealing with it. He just hoped she didn't turn into that kind of angry drunk when he was taking her home. He wasn't sure he could deal with angry-drunk right now.

Gabi ordered dessert; and coffee and then she had a second wind of appetite and ordered cheese and biscuits too- perfect with wine apparently. He knew he was probably going to see the contents of that particularly expensive bill at the bottom of her toilet later, but he paid it without complaint and refused her contribution, too. If she was going to get drunk and puke up four courses of expensive Italian then who was he to judge?

He gave up 'helping' her up the path to her house and scooped her into his arms in the end because her wayward, giggling 'walking' was no doubt waking up half the neighbourhood along with her intermittent singing.

'Single Ladies', by Beyonce, he smirked as he opened her front door. He was sure she was trying to tell him something.

Tonight would have been a great make up night, he thought. Make up for lost time, make out like crazy and yeah, indulge in their favourite activity beyond foreplay. He was a guy, after-all. But he was okay with not doing that, too. He was okay with carrying her up to her bedroom, pulling down her covers, laying her on the bed and removing her shoes. He was okay with taking off her lovely dress- because she would regret being sick on it, he guessed- and he was okay with replacing her beautiful dinner outfit with less-enticing warm, fleece pajama's which he rolled up the cuffs to in case they dragged in anything she didn't want them to.

He sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh as she hummed to herself and sang randomly while she lolled and he wasn't sure if he should stay or not.

On the one hand, he would be there all night to see to her hangover. On the other- did she really want him there?

He decided to wait until she had at least emptied the contents of her stomach and then he'd see how she was. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and loosened his shirt; shrugging that off to leave him in a white vest and smart jeans.

"Troy, why are you here?" Gabi looked over, slurring her words.

He chuckled and scooted back on the bed to lean on the headboard beside her.

"Because we just went out and I thought you might like me to stay a while…"

"Will you be my Ken?" She asked non-sensically and his lips twitched with a smile.

"I'd love to."

"Did ethnic Barbie go out with a white ken?" Gabi wondered then.

"Not unless she was cheating with Barbie's boyfriend…"

"Hmm. Maybe I should find an ethnic Ken." Her drunken drabble continued.

"Thanks!" He laughed, reaching over to link their hands.

"Well, I don't want to be seen as a hussy…"

"I doubt that, Elle…"

"Or maybe I do?" She twisted with an enlightened smile. "I mean, everyone thinks I'm so boring, maybe I should...shake things up a little…" She shimmied her body and he watched her unreighned breasts jiggle under her pajamas.

"You can leave the shaking to the bedroom," he suggested drily and Gabi gave him a feline smile.

"You like it?" She shimmied again, creeping closer.

Troy swallowed, fighting his body's natural response with his head's warning of her drunkenness.

"It's a lovely shimmy…"

Gabi began unbuttoning her fleece nightshirt and before he could stop her, she grinned and shimmied again, rolling off the bed to extend her game with some belly-dancing moves that enraptured him.

"_Jesus holy Christ_," he prayed above for intervention.

"Oh god…"

And it came, he mused. Gabi ran to the bathroom and dropped to her knees, wretching into the toilet bowl while he lazily followed up; tying her hair patiently into a bun and shadowing her small body. He knew it would take a few tries for her to finally relieve her body of the poison she had consumed and he stroked her back like any decent guy would while she knelt prone, eyes watering from the force of her vomit.

While she was safely sipping water and using the toilet bowl as a resting place, he went to get her top and buttoned it up dutifully while she regained her composure somewhat.

"Did you just watch me puke?" Two make-up smudged eyes looked up.

"Ah…no?" He offered and she groaned and dunked her forehead into his chest.

"No way…" She complained.

"It's okay, babe," he hugged her for a minute and rubbed her back and she looked up suddenly and twisted toward the toilet.

"_Round two_," he murmured to himself as he remained by her side.

/

"Oh god, was it as bad as I think it was?"

Gabi was kind of hoping Troy might have gone home, but he was comfortably lounged on her sofa with a newspaper, a coffee and what appeared to be the remains of a bacon sandwich.

_Oh god_, her stomach lurched. No thinking about food, she mused.

Troy looked up from reading, apparently having been ignoring her because he looked like he had no clue what she had just said.

"Was what as bad as you think it was?"

Oh, so he _was _listening, then.

"Last night…my gut emptying…" She lifted her brows and frowned as her head squeezed painfully.

"Nah," he denied and went back to his paper as though nothing had happened.

"Do you want more coffee?" She asked, disgruntled at his acceptance of her horrific behaviour.

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder as she went to get some. "No, I'm good, thanks."

She returned with a large mug of milky caffeinated drink.

"Troy…"

"Yes, babe?" He flipped down the corner of his paper to indulge her with his attention although she had a very good idea what he was doing already.

"Did I…" She swallowed. "I have a feeling I may have taken something off last night…"

To his credit, he merely lifted his brows. "Really? I don't remember…"

"I'm sure you do, seeing as you stayed_ intelligently_ sober," she remarked.

"I think you may have taken your top off," he commented lightly as he flipped his paper back up. "I don't remember the details."

A loud gasp sounded and he fought down his giggle.

"I…I…Oh my god, I shimmied!" Gabi bemoaned in sudden memory recall.

Troy pursed his lips and folded his paper, his smile undeniable as he met her gaze.

"And a very nice shimmy it was, too…"

"Oh my god!" She groaned and covered her face. "That is _all_ Sharpay's fault for taking us pole-dancing for her friend's hen night…"

"Well in that case I can't wait to meet the girl to personally thank her…" Troy quipped and Gabi glared at him.

"This isn't funny."

"You know, I wouldn't mind you doing a little of that shimmy stuff again if you ever feel like it…"

"You, Troy Bolton, are never going to see me shimmy again," Gabi swore to spite him and sipped her drink sulkily.

"Really? Not even if I ply you with two bottles of wine?"

_Thud._

That would be the cushion Gabi had just thrown at him hitting him squarely in the face. _Good shot for a half-drunk lush_, he mused.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" She enquired pointedly.

"Well I wanted to make sure you got up, for a start," he began. "And see if you needed me to call work for you or anything…"

"And tell them I got so drunk I shimmied?" She arched. "And _that's_ why I'm not coming in? I'm going in if it kills me."

"And I also stuck around because I was promised ganache cake…"

Gabi rose with slow, deliberate movements and Troy half wondered if she wasn't getting ready to hurl the actual sofa cushion at him, too. He sighed with relief when she stalked through to the kitchen.

"Here, you can go, now," she thrust a box toward him and he stood slowly from the sofa to take it, but she was silly to think his hands would then be occupied by the box, because he merely put it down and cupped her face.

"I stayed to make sure you were okay," he murmured in that voice she swore he saved just for her. "Nothing else. Not even cake. And I'm not sure you are…okay…" He swallowed. "But you need to be sober for us to talk, okay?"

"Right," she smirked like a delinquent child.

Troy leaned down and kissed her lips, well, firstly he kind of grazed his over hers, she remembered. Then he almost…brushed…then he took her lips and sucked them; taking his time over that particular activity when he had her lower lip in his captivity. And then he nuzzled their noses while her swirling brown eyes fought to focus on his and he smiled. Not just any smile, but a sweet, curly, so-happy smile that she thought she might forget all about her embarrassment from last night and just kiss him some more.

"See you Saturday for your party," he murmured. "Don't forget to tell me what to dress as…"

And with that, he was gone.

Good grief, Gabi sighed. Did the man really need to make her knees turn to jelly _every _time they kissed? Couldn't he just leave that for special occasions?

Clearly not, she mused as she went to move and kind of toppled onto the sofa. _Clearly not._

_/_

"We chose Hawaii," Gabi told Troy the next day.

"Okay, cool," Troy smiled.

"We guessed it was easier for everyone and we could decorate the house and have hula and…well you get the idea." She explained.

"What are you wearing?" He wondered.

"Grass skirt and coconut bikini top according to Sharpay…"

"That's all?"

Gabi swore she could hear a little whine in his voice.

"And flip-flops…"

"Right," he nodded.

"Have you got something?" She checked.

"Yeah, surf shorts, print shirt- I can cope," he assured.

"I have a lei for you."

"You have a _what_?" Troy spluttered and Gabi giggled.

"The flower necklace? A lei?" She repeated.

"Oh…oh, right. You have no idea what went through my mind just then…"

"Strangely, I think I do…" She teased.

"So do they have hammocks at this Hawaiian party of yours?" His voice dropped a notch in volume and tone.

"No, but I barred my room from anyone using it," she assured.

Troy smiled. "That's why I love you."

"Hm, I'm still deciding why I love you," she replied to his affectionate expression.

"Well, thanks, I think," he derided.

"Hey, it starts at eight, don't be late!" She rhymed unintentionally and he promised to be there on time before they both hung up.

"So help me, God," he prayed upwards, feeling like he might need it.


	22. My Eyes Only

I'm getting requests for a sequel and it's not even ended yet, you lot make me laugh, in a good way! I'm not sure if this is the ending some of you were hoping for but I hope you enjoy it.

I will post a vote for my next story in the next few days, meanwhile read & review! :D

p.s did you all see Zac on Ellen & Jimmy Kimmel? 3 I swear I am too old to be in love with a Hollywood actor lol.

**CHAPTER 22**

Okay, he was only an hour and a half late- that was ok right?

Troy winced and closed his eyes as he pulled up outside Gabi's house and heard music playing- not loudly like a teenage party, but he could tell the celebration was in full swing without him.

Well, it was his mom's fault. She spent so long lecturing him about the dangers of mixing in a crowd after just recovering from a virus that he almost gave in and stayed home; but he couldn't let Gabi down so he'd put on his surf shorts, vest, blue and pink floral print shirt and some flip-flops and he grabbed his gift bag to dash across the lawn.

Hopefully she wasn't getting drunk tonight, he mused.

"Hey, handsome!" A pretty blonde greeted him as soon as he ventured into the house and he flicked his eyes down her outfit- coconut bikini top and grass skirt over a tiny bikini that just about covered her modesty.

"Uh…hi." Troy managed a weak smile. "Is Elle here?"

"Elle?" The girl frowned, then clicked. "Oh you mean Gabi! You must be Troy…"

"That's me," he smiled boyishly and startled as two arms went around his neck.

"Oh my god it's so nice to meet you!" The girl squealed. "I'm Sharpay!"

"Oh," he lifted his brows and stood back. "She told me all about you…"

"Well she told me about you, too." Sharpay assured. "But not how hot you are…"

"Erm…thanks?" Troy offered with a blush.

Sharpay giggled and grabbed his hand. "She's in the kitchen- surprise, huh?" She commented as she led him through.

"Who's that guy?" Troy frowned as some tall, muscled guy that wasn't him stood chatting with- and leaning over- his girlfriend.

"Oh that's Jason," Sharpay waved a dismissive hand. "He and Gabi were friends in high school- nothing to worry about," she added knowingly and Troy nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Right," he agreed softly and let his gaze flicker over Gabi's outfit choice. Seashells covered her breasts; a sarong printed with aqua colours and a scaled pattern knotted at her hips and her hair was long, curled and her eyes popped with the turquoise shadow that adorned them.

Jesus, she looked like a mermaid, he mused. A mermaid with flowers around her neck and flip-flops on her feet. Even the flowers were special and not like the other leys he spotted adorning the necks of the party goers.

He moved forward into the quieter kitchen and chewed on his lower lip.

"Good evening," he called to the petite mermaid and her friend and he immediately stuck his hand out. "I'm Troy."

"Hey dude," Jason grinned. "I'm Jason, I've heard all about you…"

"You have?" Troy flicked Gabi a look and she smiled wanly.

"I was just telling him how late you are…"

"Oh," Troy pursed his lips and lifted his brows, giving Jason a reprimanded smile. "I'm sorry about that…" He added to Gabi.

"I have your lei," she reached behind her on the counter for his flowery necklace and looped it over his head and he looked into her eyes without breaking.

"Ah, this looks like one of those times I need to disappear," Jason chuckled behind them and Gabi bid him farewell before she looked back to Troy with a pout.

"Where have you been all night?" She wondered.

Troy licked his lips and let his hands wrap around her bare midriff, brushing his thumbs against the soft skin of her belly while his eyes darkened with arousal.

"_This_ is a very nice outfit…"

"Troy," Gabi rolled her eyes and put her hands on his chest in attempt to stop him but really all it did was make her hands burn with the feel of his muscles and she sighed involuntarily at the passion he lit inside her.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He murmured. "My mom was giving me the third degree about coming out after just getting better…" He admitted.

Gabi frowned. "I never thought…"

"No and I don't want you to," he quickly assured before she felt bad. "I want to be here. Jesus, you look amazing, I would not miss this for the world…"

Gabi tilted her head with a soft smile. "You look pretty good yourself…"

"Good enough to earn me a kiss?" He twinkled.

Gabi ran her hands up to his neck and tiptoed in her flat shoes to oblige him. She whimpered as he deepened their kiss quickly and pressed her into the kitchen counter while his hands ran up her back and then back down, to cup her bottom.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Gabi panted as she broke free.

"Doing what?" Troy's smile was slow and sexy as he played with her hair.

"Making out in the kitchen of my party!" She spluttered.

"Well, it is _your _party…" He denied as his tender fingers dragged up her spine to stroke erotic lines down her neck, just the way she loved. She felt her whole body relax and a wanton sigh escaped her lips.

"That's so not fair," she argued breathily.

Troy leaned down as his lips twitched. "You wearing that outfit is what's not fair…"

"What is it with this outfit?" She wondered starkly, looking up and regretting it as his intense eyes locked with hers. "Have you got a thing for mermaids?"

He tilted his head and pursed his lips. "More like the beautiful woman in it," he charmed.

"You cannot arrive an hour late and seduce me into bed!" Gabi gently pressed against his chest but he didn't pull away.

He blinked lazily. "I have surf shorts on. I don't think your friends need to see what you do to me," he explained of his resistance to move and he brushed her thigh with his heat to prove his point.

Gabi bit her lower lip to stop her groan and closed her eyes to block out his eyes.

"We could just…sneak off to your room…" His voice, low and whispered sank into her ear as his fingers danced across her skin in delicate touches to bring her intimacy throbbing alive.

How did he do that anyway?! He'd only been here five minutes and already she wanted him. He ought to stay home next time, she considered.

"That's rude," she commented of his suggestion. "These people came to see me and to congratulate me on the bake-off and settle me in my bachelorette pad…"

The backs of his fingers brushed down her chest slowly. "Pretend you're drunk…"

"No! Troy…"

"You have two options. Pretend your drunk or I play cave-man and carry you up those stairs kicking and screaming…"

"Troy, you wouldn't," her mouth gaped.

"Five seconds to decide…"

"This is ridiculous! What if I don't want to have sex with you?"

"Four…"

"Are you listening to me? I don't want to be dragged upstairs!"

"Three…"

"If you do this, I'm coming straight back down and you're leaving…"

"Two…"

"Do I have to slap you?!" Gabi all but roared.

"One, right, up we go," Troy scooped her into his arms and strode through the sea of people in the living room with a protesting Gabi in his arms, much to her friends amusement.

"He only just got here!" Jason bemused to Sharpay with a laugh.

"Oh, ignore them," she rolled her eyes affectionately. "They're in love, let them enjoy it…"

And enjoy it, he did as Troy lay Gabi on her bed and twisted his lips, wondering how to fold this one out.

"Troy Bolton, you are going to pay for this," Gabi scrabbled up onto her elbows.

He smirked and stripped off his shirt, then vest before rolling onto the bed beside her where he brushed her hair back tenderly.

"I missed you, is that so wrong?" He enquired.

"It is when you just grab me and throw me on the bed!" She protested, swiping his hand away to roll off the other side of the mattress and escape his seduction.

"Hey, I didn't throw you…" He denied as she paced around the bed and he knew she wanted to give into their passion as much as he did, he just found it amusing to watch her fight it.

"I don't want to date a guy who doesn't take my feelings into account," she arched and he grazed his lower lip, considering he may have been a little heavy-handed in his approach.

He swallowed and rolled up, too, coming around the bed to meet her where he stopped her pacing with gentle hands cupping her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he conceded and wrapped his arms around her small body to comfort her. "We don't have to make love now; I just wanted to kiss you for a little bit…"

Gabi's big, angry breaths began to fade as he stroked down her hair with his hand.

"I can be an idiot," he added and she let out a knowing 'pfft' noise into his chest.

"Look, you just look amazing, okay? And I didn't like the idea that other guys got to see you like this…"

"You are so controlling," she looked up with a frown, remembering the other times he had been like this.

"No," he said so firmly that she jumped at it. "You can wear whatever you want; I'm not that guy…"

"Then…?" She puzzled.

"I just get a little…jealous sometimes," he admitted. "Especially when you look like…"

"Like what?" She appealed softly, pressing her hands to his chest once more.

"Like you're in some kind of costume that should be for my eyes only…"

"I told you, I don't do costumes in the bedroom," she arched a brow.

"I know," he leaned down, to kiss her mouth. "This was the closest we'd get, though."

Gabi actually giggled at his reasoning and he let out a relieved breath. She understood him so well and for that he was grateful.

She looked up, all innocence and he dragged a breath into his lungs to calm his body.

Gabi dragged her teeth across her lower lip and swallowed. "I missed you," was all she said before she kissed him and those three words gave him all the permission he needed to kiss her back; along with the touches his hands ached to afford her.

And they didn't much care then who was in the house or what they were doing. They didn't care how loud they were; how much time they took to enjoy each other. All Gabi remembered afterwards was the rhythmic, sensuous thrusts of Troy's body into her own and her vocal cries of pleasure in return. All she remembered was the way his hands owned her and brought her alive and the way hers did the same to him. All she remembered was their passion, bright and urgent and their love, soft and tender and how all of those things came together to bring them to their peaks and over the edge of the waterfall they both loved riding.

They lay, panting, even after Troy had done what was needed with his used protection and she cuddled him tightly as his lips brushed her temple.

"I love you," he murmured, as though he hadn't said it enough lately.

"Me, too," she smiled a little and rubbed his tummy.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out of the party…"

"I'm not," she dropped a kiss to his chest and he smiled.

"You know…this wouldn't be such a problem if we lived together…" He commented.

"Hm?" She rubbed her cheek against his chest and took a breath in against the pain of remembering this subject.

"I mean, if we lived together and had sex all the time then we wouldn't be so…desperate." He suggested.

"I think _you_ would," she teased, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, you are amazingly beautiful, what can I say?" He dropped another kiss to her forehead. "But there is a point to what I'm saying," he took a breath.

"Oh, sorry I thought this was just about sex…"

Troy chuckled and tightened his hold on her. "Of course not."

"So, the point is…?" She led, propping up on his chest with a little satisfied smile.

"The point is, Elle," he trained back some of her hair with an affectionate smile that warmed his eyes. "The point is, what you said…about living together…I think we should talk about it," he admitted, and then closed his eyes. "No, not talk about it. Do it. I think we should do it."

Gabi made a puzzled face and blinked a few times. "But you said…"

"Well, I was an idiot," he sighed. "Remember that? Me being an idiot? Frequent occurrence…"

Gabi rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss his lips. "You were being honest, that's not being an idiot."

"Well, I thought about it and if I weren't so scared of hurting you…I'd want to be with you…all the time," he shared. "So I have to work out how we're gonna do it, but I want to. I want you to know that I want to…"

Gabi's face creased as her heart pounded excitedly at his words. "Really?"

His smile broke out. "Yeah."

Gabi's smile enlarged and she looked into his blue eyes and held his gaze. "It's _we_ now," she said softly. "_We_ can work it out," she amended his earlier statement. "And I'm not afraid. I love you."

Troy grinned back at her assuring words and pulled her close for a long kiss to cement their feelings. "I love you too, Elle."

"We should go back to the party," she suggested as she snuggled into him, clearly not meaning her words.

"Did you make anything chocolate?" He wondered of possible party treats. "I can cope with going back if there's chocolate…"

Gabi's groan preceded the pillow she used to affectionately smack him with.

"Remind me why I love you?" She sighed in defeat.

Troy kissed her hair. "Because I'm a great groping post."

Her giggle pierced the air as they settled down with no intention of heading back into the party.

"That you are," she murmured happily. _That you are._


End file.
